All It Took Was A Simple Mistake
by Wolf Blossom
Summary: COMPLETEDIt was a mistake. All she needed was directions to the Mall but he mistook her for the new Nanny. Trying to tell him who she really is didn't really matter at all any more since the kids have taken a liking to her and she's taking a liking to t
1. New to Hong Kong

**I'm so sorry!! The site deleted Sex and Addiction because the summary wasn't a G rated summary. Oh well, I really don't mind because hopefully they won't kill this one too!! This, I promise, will be a heartfelt warming, tingling type of story!! It will leave you feeling gooey and cozy!!**

**So what are you waiting for? Go ahead and read!!**

**Title:** All it took was a Simple Mistake

**Summary:** It was a mistake. All she needed was directions to the Mall but he mistook her for the new Nanny. Trying to tell him who she really was didn't really matter at all any more since the kids have taken a liking to her and she's taking a liking to their father… Inuyasha.

**Genre: **Romance/Tragedy

**Rating: **PG13

**Aging: **Kagome 19 ----- Inuyasha 24 ----- Twins 4

**It's Family… It's Love… It's Home… Read on…**

----**Chapter 1: New to Hong Kong**

"Alright, alright, cool your jets Mom!!" Higurashi Kagome screamed as she stuffed her dresses and shoes in one corner of her suitcase.

Kagome Higurashi was an average 19-year-old girl that loved staying up late and chatting with her friends. For all it's worth, Kagome never gave a double take on guys that had ever wanted to date her.

She had beautiful brown eyes as well as high cheekbones that she had inherited form her father and a slender body from her mother. Kagome had waist length hair that flowed easily and was silky to the touch.

"KAGOME!! IF YOU DON'T LEAVE NOW YOU'LL MISS YOU'RE PLANE!!" Korari Higurashi screamed at her daughter.

Kagome sighed. She had just got an acceptance letter to a great University in Central Hong Kong. She had wanted to go to England, or perhaps America for her studies but Korari didn't want Kagome so far away. Besides, Kagome is specializing in Fashion so Korari looked up a really good Fashion based college in Hong Kong.

Kagome hauled her suitcase downstairs where her mother was blowing her nose in a yellow handkerchief and her grandfather was reading an old Legends Book.

"KAGOME!!" Korari bawled as she flung her self at her daughter. Kagome awkwardly patted her mother's head.

Korari pushed back and sniffed. "I'll miss you sweetie."

Souta Higurashi, a cute 15 year old grinned at his sister. "Finally, a life without you."

Kagome grinned back. "Likewise Souta-kun." She ruffled his hair.

Grandpa handed Kagome the book of Legends. "Beware Kagome, Demons infest the lands."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Like I didn't know that. Or have you forgotten Grandpa that I've actually DATED a Wolf Demon."

Korari scrunched her face. "And good that you dumped him Sweetie.That Ginta was getting way to protective of you and it really scared me."

"Well, when he struck Hojo-kun it really pissed me off." Kagome smiled. Hojo Akira was with her best friend, Yuki Satsuma. They've been dating for a heavy year now but for some bizarre reason, Yuki seems to think that Hojo likes Kagome. Pfft, as if.

Souta smirked. "Well Hobo deserved it."

Kagome glared at Souta. "Hojo isn't a Hobo."

Souta shrugged. "Than he's a Homo."

"He's not a… wait at least I think he isn't a homo." Kagome muttered.

Souta cracked up laughing.

Korari hugged her daughter. "I'll miss you sweetheart."

Kagome frowned. "Aren't you driving me to the airport?"

"Yes but at the airport I'll be to busy crying to tell you how much I love you."

Kagome also had tears in her eyes. "Aww mom."

Souta sighed. "Guys, Kagome's plane leaves in an hour… so get a move on."

So the 4 piled into Korari's mini-van and drove to the airport.

---Airport---

Kagome heaved in a sigh as her mother bombarded her with…motherly statements.

"No partying. No drinking. Don't stay up unless it's schoolwork. Don't hurt yourself sewing now. No sex. And please, if you get a boyfriend, make sure he's sensible. Not like that Ginta boy you dated."

Kagome frowned. "Oh mom, I'm staying with Sango aren't I?"

Korari sighed. "I suppose. Sango is your best friend, sisterly if not. She'll take care of you."

Kagome snorted. Her best friend Sango had moved to Hong Kong a year ago because she was going, _'Master Yoshida's Demon Slaying Temple'_.

Sango Leung had nothing better to do than train with her Hiraikotsu a. k. a Bone Boomerang all day and try to avoid a very weird suitor, Miroku Lin.

A stupid, perverted, lecherous monk. They say a Buddhist was all good and respectful, well Miroku said otherwise. He tends to grope every beautiful women his eyes lands on and constantly asks the same question, 'Bear me an Heir'.

Kagome shook her head. "Umm… Yea, Sango will take care of me."

Korari smiled at her daughter. "You were always so sweet, taking care of others before your self. That's why Souta turned out so splendid, you always took care of him."

At that Souta snorted.

**Flight 450 to Hong Kong Island, China is now departing, repeat Flight 450 to Hong Kong China is now departing**

Korari smiled sadly. "There you go Kagome, a whole year without you. The next time we see you you'll be 20."

Kagome laughed. "Awww but Mom, I just turned 19 last week."

Korari smiled. "My big girl. Now get going before I break out."

Kagome kissed her mother, her grandfather and even managed to peck Souta on the cheek before disappearing through the terminal.

"By mom, Souta, GRAMPS!!" She shouted before the flight attendant shut the gate.

That second, Korari burst.

---Airplane---

Kagome sighed as she rested back onto the seat. Tears pricked down her cheek.

'Mom, Grandpa, Souta… they're all in Japan while I'm going to…Hong Kong.' She thought.

A man appeared in front of her. "Seat A15?" he asked.

Kagome nodded. "Yes…" The man smiled ever so slightly.

"Great. Hi, I'm Hiten Tahoka."

Kagome smiled at Hiten sat down in his seat. "Kagome Higurashi."

"Nice name Higurashi-san."

"Likewise Tahoka-san."

Hiten smiled. "Please, just call me Hiten. Tahoka is my father."

Kagome grinned. "Call me Kagome."

Hiten shook her hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Same, same."

So they both sat there in uncomfortable silence until Hiten broke it.

"So Kagome, why are you headed to Hong Kong?"

"I want to become a Fashion designer, so I'm completing college there. You?"

Hiten smiled sadly. "My twin brother has been bitten by a poisonous centipede Demon."

Kagome gasped in horror. "Really? Is…is your brother okay?"

Hiten smiled again. "I hope, besides, he is a strong demon as well."

Kagome's mouth widened. "You…you're a demon? I would have never…"

"Suspected?" Hiten finished her sentence. "Yea well, me and my bro Mantan are Thunder Brothers. We control the Thunder of the sky. Mantan…well he looks more like my mother and I my father."

Kagome nodded. "I see."

Hiten smiled. "So what are you? Human or Demon?"

Kagome shrugged. "None I suppose."

Hiten was confused.

"I'm a Miko, neither Demon nor Human. But I posses powers beyond both."

Hiten laughed. "Funny. A Miko can be both human and demon, so which are you?"

Kagome put her finger on her chin. "Well… I suppose human. No traces of demon are in my family."

Hiten laughed. "You're funny Kagome."

Kagome smiled sweetly at him. "Likewise Hiten-kun."

And that was the end of a very short conversation.

---Half way through the ride---

Kagome was reading a book on the College she was attending.

"Damn, they have a friggin' pool??" She muttered in amazement.

"Are you staying in your college?" Hiten asked as he chomped on an apple and watched the T.V.

Kagome sighed. "No. The stupid place doesn't give residence. But if I wanted I could have got an apartment near the place. I decided against it. Besides, my best friend lives in Hong Kong."

Hiten nodded. "And I'm guessing your best friend isn't a demon?"

Kagome laughed. "Nope. Au Contrare Hiten, she's a slayer."

Hiten chocked on his apple. "Shit really?"

Kagome laughed as Hiten shuddered.

"I've been attacked by one of those before. Luckily I passed as a human."

Kagome burst out laughing as Hiten smiled.

"I like your laugh Kagome…"

Kagome instantly shut up. 'He's flirting with me.' She thought as she shifted position.

Hiten took this as a 'No Way' and he continued to watch T.V.

---A few hours later---

"We're arriving at the Hong Kong airport. Please fasten you're seatbelt and straighten your seats. I hope you've had a wonderful flight, this is Hong Kong Airways, your captain speaking."

Kagome smiled towards Hiten. "So this is the last time we meet?"

Hiten smiled back. "I hope not."

Kagome laughed as she fastened her belt.

The plane moved forward as it descended.

It finally landed. Kagome moved up and tried to get her stuff down. A slight jerk of after plane motion caused her to loose her balance and Hiten catch her.

Kagome blushed crimson with embarrassment.

"Gomen ne Hiten."

"Hey, no worries okay? Let me get your stuff."

And he did.

They both walked outside together.

Finally, outside Hiten smiled. "So we part now Kagome?"

Kagome giggled. "I guess so. Bye Hiten-kun."

They shook hands. "Till next time Kagome."

And he left.

"I hope not. You're so friggin' freaky Hiten." Kagome mumbled as soon as he was out of earshot.

She walked to the front where Sango said she'd be.

She sat down on a bench and sighed. "SANGO!!" She shrieked after a few minutes.

"WHAT??? I WAS ONLY A FEW MINUTES LATE!!"

Kagome's head snapped up as she saw her all time best friend, Sango Leung. Kagome laughed as she ran up to Sango and hugged her.

Sango laughed at her best friend's reactions.

"Hello's and how are you's later. I'm freezing!! It's beginning of September and it's already freeze your ass off weather."

Kagome laughed at Sango's usual complains and followed her to Sango's car.

"Sweet 'Stang." Kagome goggled.

Sango had an awesome red Mustang.

"Isn't it? Mom got it for me a year ago when I got accepted to Master Yoshida's."

Kagome grinned as they both got into the car and left to Sango's apartment.

---Sango's Apartment---

Kagome walked in with her suitcase and handbag.

"Shit Sango-chan, this place is huge!!"

Sango laughed. Her apartment had a huge living room, a kitchen, a bathroom, and obviously, 3 bedrooms.

"But why 3 sleeping spaces?" Kagome inquired as she walked around.

"Because, one bedroom for me, Kohaku usually stayed over so one for him and one for that stupid Miroku who comes by when he looses his house key."

Kagome laughed. "And you let Miroku stay?"

"Huh? Oh yea… he somehow usually looses his key when Kohaku stays over. Bogus if you ask me."

Kagome giggled. "So what room do I get?"

Sango led Kagome over to Kohaku's usual bedroom. It was a mystical green colour with an empty dresser in the corner and a wardrobe beside it. The closet was right beside the wardrobe and a huge bed was set in the middle with the side tables on either sides.

There was also 2 windows in her bedroom.

"And it's so finely decorated because?" Kagome asked.

"Because Kohaku is 16 and he painted the whole room last summer, and those are my old dressers and wardrobes. That's mama's old bed, she gave it to me… and well the closet is empty except a few of Kohaku's boxes."

Kagome grinned as she pulled out her suitcase. She opened it and threw a box towards Sango.

"Happy Belated Birthday." Kagome smiled. It was Sango's birthday last week so Kagome decided to bring the birthday present.

Sango smiled. "Aww Kag-chan, you shouldn't have."

Kagome gave a playful sigh. "So NOW you tell me!! I wouldn't have wasted the money!!!"

Sango laughed as she opened the box. It was a small crystal ball that had a magnificent claw stand.

"This…this is a Demon Detector…" Sango gasped.

Kagome nodded. "Yea, Gramps told me that Slayers usually considered these their best friends. I had a mental battle, 'cause what if I don't be your best friend any more."

Sango laughed. "Shit Kagome, this one actually looks major expensive."

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "Dude Sango, I'm a Shrine Maiden, Miko kind of thingie, I won't have that much money."

Sango giggled. "Thanks Kag!! I needed one of these."

Sango hugged Kagome ever so tightly.

Demon Detectors have grey mist in them. Whenever the grey mist turns red, it means a Hanyou is near by, and when it turns Black, it means a Youkai is near by.

Sango looked at the clock. "OH GOD!!!"

Kagome gave Sango a look.

"Sorry Kagome but I had training at Yoshida's today. I tried to cancel but he gave me 3 hours off, those hours were when I picked you up!! I only have 15 minutes to get there!!!"

Kagome's eyes widened. "THAN GO!!! I'll raid your fridge!!"

Sango gave her friend an apologetic look. "I'm so sorry Kagome!!!"

Kagome pushed Sango out of the room… and even out of the apartment. "GOOO!!!!"

Sango hugged her friend and ran out of the apartment.

"Geez, she knows I won't get mad at her."

Kagome walked over to the fridge and found some pizza. "Shouldn't be that old. Sango never eats old food."

So Kagome finished up the pizza and went to her bedroom. She opened up her suitcase and took out 2 pairs of skirts, 3 pairs of jeans, 5 t-shirts, 2 dresses, 3 pairs of shoes: Running Shoes, High Heels and Flip flops, one pair of her pyjama's and 7 pairs of her school uniforms.

Kagome frowned. "I need more cloths… maybe I can go shopping tom...tom...tomorrow…" Kagome yawned.

"Sleep…" She whispered as she changed into her P.J's and jumped into bed. She pulled the comforter up to her chin and fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

**Yes I know pretty much a very weird chapter but this is the first chapter after all!! I promise Inuyasha will come out NEXT chapter and I'm on a mental battle now as to when Kagome and Inuyasha should meet. Should it be Chapter 2 or Chapter 3? That's for you to decide.**

**So when should they meet??**

**Hoping to get reviews, as 3 of my other Inuyasha fanfics were deleted… I hope this remains!!**

**Hope you enjoyed the first chapter!!  
**

**Lub, Sakura**


	2. I need directions

**This story isn't as great as Sex and Addiction and it was expected!! But perhaps I will somehow, someday write a similar story to Sex and Addiction.**

**Bust as for Chapter 2, voters have chosen and Inu and Kag meet this chapter!!!**

**Title:** All it took was a Simple Mistake

**Summary:** It was a mistake. All she needed was directions to the Mall but he mistook her for the new Nanny. Trying to tell him who she really was didn't really matter at all any more since the kids have taken a liking to her and she's taking a liking to their father… Inuyasha.

**Genre: **Romance/Tragedy

**Rating: **PG13

**Aging: **Kagome 19 ----- Inuyasha 24 ----- Twins 4

**It's Family… It's Love… It's Home… Read on…**

----**Chapter 2: I need directions**

Sango hugged her friend and ran out of the apartment.

"Geez, she knows I won't get mad at her."

Kagome walked over to the fridge and found some pizza. "Shouldn't be that old. Sango never eats old food."

So Kagome finished up the pizza and went to her bedroom. She opened up her suitcase and took out 2 pairs of skirts, 3 pairs of jeans, 5 t-shirts, 2 dresses, 3 pairs of shoes: Running Shoes, High Heels and Flip flops, one pair of her pyjama's and 7 pairs of her school uniforms.

Kagome frowned. "I need more cloths… maybe I can go shopping tom...tom...tomorrow…" Kagome yawned.

"Sleep…" She whispered as she changed into her P.J's and jumped into bed. She pulled the comforter up to her chin and fell into a deep slumber.

---Morning---

Kagome awoke with a huge yawn. She peeked open one eye to notice that this wasn't her room.

'Huh… where am I again?' she thought before her senses came to and she remembered where she was.

"Oh, Hong Kong, Sango's place." She murmured as she walked out of the room to find Sango sitting on the breakfast table smiling at Kagome.

Kagome frowned. "And you're so perky because?"

Sango laughed. "Because, you're late…"

Kagome side-glanced at the digital clock to see it was 9:25, school had started an hour ago.

"OH GOD!!" She roared as she dashed into the bathroom, quickly brushed her teeth, not even caring about her shower, dressed her school uniform, black skirt and a white button up dress shirt with a black tie.

Sango stared at her in confusion. "Umm, Kagome-chan, nice uniform?"

"Shut up." Kagome responded with a mouth full of toast.

"Bye Sango-chan!!" She yelled as she left for school.

Sango sighed as she picked up her car keys and ran after Kagome, knowing that Kagome had no ride.

---In the car---

Kagome had repeatedly thanked Sango for noticing that Kagome was an utter idiot and rushed out to help her.

"But, why didn't you wake me up?"

Sango laughed. "Because dear Kagome, you locked your bedroom door, and I have no spare key to your room."

Kagome flushed.

"But, you don't need to worry." Sango smiled as she took a right turn.

Kagome stared at her awkwardly, "Doushite?"

"Because, look at your time table…"

Kagome took out a piece of paper and her eyes literally popped out.

"I HAVE A SPARE FIRST?!?!?"

Sango laughed so hard she swore she lost control of her car.

Kagome shot a super evil death glare. I swear, **if** looks could kill, Sango would have been burned to ashes and still feel Kagome's penetrating glare.

"And how did you know this…??" Kagome hissed.

Sango shrugged. "You left your backpack in the living room last night."

Kagome was so pissed off; she swore she felt steam coming out of her ears.

Sango laughed. "You don't have to worry, you still have to do pre-registration before you get to classes."

Kagome nodded. "I gotta get my first classes over with."

Sango nodded. "So besides your Fashion classes, what others have you applied for?"

Kagome groaned. "I specialize in fashion, but Ma wanted me to do the usual, I have to take Arithmetic's, Phys Ed, and get this straight, Ma made me take Kitchen classes."

Sango hooted with laughter. "Aunt Korari made you take COOKING CLASSES?!?!?"

Kagome glared at her as Sango pulled up into the parking lot.

"Ma says I need to learn now to cook."

Sango gave her an awkward look. "You already know how to cook."

"Tell my mom that." Kagome snorted as she got out of the car.

"Thanks for the ride Sango, I need to go out and get a rental car today."

Sango laughed. "No biggie Kagome-chan, I think Dad has an extra car he could let you borrow."

Kagome grinned. "Or you could just use Kirara and I can take your car."

Sango laughed. "That too."

Kagome waved goodbye to Sango as Sango pulled out of the lot.

Kagome stood at the entrance and stared at the HUGE facility.

"Sweet Mother of Paperclips this place is gigantic!!"

Kagome walked to the entrance, as she found girls and guys chilling out on benches, under trees or just walking around.

She walked in to be engulfed in the scent of fabric and well… I guess fabric softener.

She followed the signs to the Principals office and knocked.

"Come in." Came a strong male voice.

Kagome opened the door reveal a very young and masculine man.

He had messy black hair and beautiful sky blue eyes. He was wearing a red button up t-shirt. The top two buttons of his shirt were undone. He was wearing navy blue track pants and he had Nike runners on.

And to top it off, he was wearing a white sweat wristband on his left hand.

"Um… sir you seem to young to be the principal." Kagome blurted.

She instantly clasped her hands over her mouth, her eyes wide with horror.

The man laughed. "My, my, very open are we? Truth is I am not the principal of this University, College, whatever you call it. It's my mother who is the Principal. My father and mother have left to Beijing on short notice and I remain. Name's Kouga, Kouga Lang." He gave Kagome a smile, with all of his perfect white teeth showing.

Kagome smiled meekly. "I…I'm Higurashi Kagome, I'm a new student from Tokyo Japan."

Kouga walked over to Kagome, not giving up the opportunity to eye her body.

Kagome felt self-conscious as Kouga walked towards her.

"Kagome eh? I might be seeing more of you. Hmm, let's see your time table."

Kagome shakily handed the schedule over to Kouga.

"Umm… Lang-san…"

"Nooo, no, no, no, no, no. Please, call me Kouga, I'm not that much older than you. You're 19 right? Ahh, but I am only 22."

Kagome smiled. "Alright Kouga, I just wanted to say that…"

"Yes?" Kouga said with another sexy smiled.

Kagome laughed. "I just wanted to say that it was an honour being accepted at this College."

Kouga's face fell. 'And I thought she was going to comment on my looks.' He thought sadly to him self.

He forced a smiled and laughed. "Pleasure's all mine, being graced by an Angel like your self."

Kagome smiled small, took her timetable and turned to leave.

"Ah, Kagome…" He said unsurely.

Kagome turned around to find Kouga standing inches in front of her.

"Yes?" She whispered.

Kouga grabbed her hands and looked her straight into her beautiful enchanting eyes. "Are you free this evening?"

Kagome was shocked and appalled that the principals SON was asking her out. She thought for a moment.

"I don't know Kouga, I think me and my best friend are going shopping."

Kouga looked sad. "Alright, here's my number, call me any time Angel."

Kagome twisted her face in disgust. "Ah Kouga, don't call me Angel."

Kouga laughed as he grabbed her wrist. "I can call you what ever I like now Kagome, you're my woman."

Kagome stared at him in horror, as she pulled free and rushed out of there.

Her first period class, Math was starting soon so she had to go there quick.

'Of all the nerve, how DARE he call me his woman!!' Kagome thought bitterly to her self.

She reached her classroom in time, just before the bell rung.

All the students entered the classroom and took a seat.

An elderly woman entered the room, with glasses and, well elderly woman clothing.

"Good Morning class, I am your teacher, Sensei Kaede."

"Morning Sensei Kaede." Said the entire class.

Kaede bowed as the class seated.

And the lesson started. Kagome was excellent in math so she did pretty well.

The lesson was an hour and fifteen minutes. Now, Kagome had, sewing.

In math class she met a wonderful girl, Ayame, who had a fancy for Kouga, the principals son.

Kagome shuddered at this morning's incident but shook it off.

Kagome didn't dare mention what happened between Kouga and herself to Ayame, because now that they were friends, she didn't wanna ruin it.

Classes continued. Kagome and Ayame had mostly all the classes together, except Kagome chose Phys Ed and Ayame took music.

The long day ended.

Sango had promised to pick Kagome up, but so far she was 15 minutes late.

"GOSH SANGO!!!" Kagome finally shrieked.

Ayame giggled. "Wow, does this Sango friend of yours always end up late?"

Kagome nodded in frustration.

Ayame laughed. "I can give you a ride."

Kagome shook her head. "No, she probably was held up in Master Yoshida's."

Ayame's eyes widened. "That Demon Slaying temple???"

Kagome nodded her head. Ayame was a Wolf Demon; Kagome knew right off the bat, being a Miko and all. But Ayame had also told Kagome.

Kagome also knew by the auras around Kouga, that he too was a Wolf Demon.

"Is your friend, a slayer?"

Kagome nodded. "Yea."

Ayame nodded with fear. "And her weapon of choice?"

Kagome tried to remember the name as best as possible. "I think it was the Hiraikotsu."

Ayame paled. "My, that is the most dangerous boomerang yet."

Suddenly a familiar red 'Stang pulled up.

Kagome squealed. "Sango-chan!! You're LATE!!!"

Ayame started backing off.

Sango jumped out and took off her sunglasses.

"WHAT?? That stupid lech didn't let me leave his stupid clutches, you should see him, my Hiraikotsu needs a wax job now!!!"

Ayame slightly giggled.

Kagome turned around and smiled. "Sango, meet Ayame, a wolf demon, and my friend, Ayame, this is Sango, the slayer and I've known her ever since we were babies."

Sango laughed. "Don't worry, be it a demon or a human, a friend of Kagome is a friend of mine, but if there are idiotic demons bugging you Ayame, tell me."

Ayame laughed as she shook Sango's hand. She then turned to Kagome, hugged her and then retreated. "I have to go, I have a docs appointment today. Later Kagome!!"

"Ja ne Ayame." And Ayame ran off.

Sango laughed. "We need to go home now, I missed 3 hours of training today thanks to Miroku, so I'm taking Kirara, you keep the Mustang. You have your drivers permit?"

Kagome nodded.

"Okay, I'll call you up and than we'll go shopping, I won't come home though, we'll meet at the mall. So I have to take you home now and then I'll go."

Kagome giggled as she got into the car.

But atop from the Principal's window, watched Kouga.

---Apartment---

Kagome slouched in. No homework but she pricked her finger 5 times during hand sewing.

Sango was in shock when Kagome told her about the Kouga incident.

"No way?? Really????" She shrieked.

Kagome nodded. "Freaky actually, I've never met the guy before but then he claims me as his _woman_."

Sango glowered. "If he pisses you off any more Kag-chan, tell me…"

"Don't worry, I'll curse his damn generation." Kagome laughed, "After all, I am a Miko with high standards."

Sango giggled as she pulled out noodles. She had cooked them before leaving for Master Yoshida's but sidetracked when Miroku came over.

Kagome slurped down the noodles and then looked at Sango. "When can I meet Miroku?"

Sango thought for a moment. "You'll meet that lech at the mall today."

Kagome nodded. "Do you like him?"

Sango stared oddly at Kagome. "No, he's a good friend but a idiotic lecher."

Kagome laughed as she finished her food and washed the bowl. "So when do you leave?" she asked as she put the bowl on a towel.

Sango side glanced at the digital clock. "About 15 minutes before Kirara comes by."

"Does Yoshida keep Kirara?"

Sango nodded. "Yea, my apartment is to humanly for Kirara, she's a tigress."

Kagome's eyes shone with interest. "Tigress???"

Sango laughed. "Apparently yea, I'll ride Kirara to the mall today and then when you arrive you can meet her and she'll go back to Yoshida."

Kagome nodded. "Sango-chan…"

"Hmmm…" Sango said as she pulled her hair up into a bun.

"How do I get to the mall?"

Sango stared at her and then slapped her own forehead. "Oh gosh I completely forgot, here I'll right it down for you."

And she did.

Suddenly Sango's head shot up and she saw a burst of flames past her window.

"Kirara is here." She said as she jumped to the window and opened it.

Kagome only caught a glimpse of the golden fur as Sango rode off waving goodbye.

Kagome frowned. "Some friend, I just came from Japan and I can't go sight seeing."

The three hours past by quickly. All Kagome did was cook homemade pizza for Sango and unpacked her cloths and put them in the closet.

She stared at her small wardrobe and frowned. "So lucky we're shopping today." She said.

Finally the phone rung causing Kagome to jump and rushed to the phone.

"Hello?" she said.

"I'm going to the mall with Miroku, meet us there in 20 minutes."

"Alright Sango, bye."

Kagome hung up and grabbed Sango's car keys.

She rushed out to the parking lot and spotted Sango's car. They lived in a 10-floor apartment. Their apartment was located on the 7th floor.

Kagome rushed towards the car, got it started and zoomed out of the lot.

When she finally reached the first traffic light she started rummaging through her purse.

"NOO!!!" She shrieked. She had forgotten her cell phone and the directions at home. She luckily remembered the malls name, Hong Kong Central Mall.

She took a right to come upon a bunch of beautiful houses. She stopped at the corner house, it being closest and all and rushed up to get directions.

**(Please don't ask. We lost directions while trying to get to some Banquet Hall for my cousins engagement and my dad's cell was out of batteries and my mom was already there ahead of time. We stopped at a corner house to get directions… weird actually…)**

She rung the doorbell and waited. She heard screaming and thuds as she assumed the owner trying to run down the stairs.

A few seconds later a little cute boy looking about the age of 4 opened the door.

He had lovely silver hair that was messy and looked sticky. He had little bumps on his head and when Kagome strained her eyes to look closer, they looked like doggy ears.

'Dog Demon.' Kagome thought.

"Who are you?" The little boy rumbled.

Kagome slightly smiled. "Your parents home?" she asked tenderly.

The kid looked at her for a moment before a look alike joined him. "Aki, come one let's finish playing!!" said the kid that just joined them.

He had the same golden yellow eyes as the first child but his hair was a dark raven colour. He too and little doggy ears poking out of his head.

"Hold on Sao, we have to call daddy."

The little kid, that had black hair, Kagome assumed his name was Sao, turned around.

The kid with the silver hair, Kagome assumed his name was Aki, also turned around.

They both took in a huge breath of air and yelled,

"DADDY, THE NANNY'S HERE!!!"

Kagome's eyes widened in horror, 'NANNY?!?!' her mind shrieked.

* * *

**Alright so this chapter is over…**

**Sorry Inu and Kag couldn't meet this chapter but I guess now you know that them meeting in the third chapter is inevitable. **

**Did you enjoy this little chapter?? It took me a full half an hour just to think of those simple names, Aki and Sao. Pretty lame names don't you think?**

**Argh what do you expect I just woke up and ate breakfast, my brain is still a mush.**

**So please RR and tell me what you think!!**

**Lub u,**

**Sakura**


	3. Who I really am

**I want to thank** _Lady Tomboy_ **for pointing out a slight error I made. If you refer to CHAPTER 1 you will see that Kagome has previously dated a Kouga Lang, but then in CHAPTER 2, Kouga is hitting on her.**

**I changed CHAPTER 1 a bit. Instead of dating Kouga, Kagome has dated Ginta, remember Kouga's friends Ginta and Hokaku? Yea, will Ginta is Kagome's ex… erm just to point that out and thanks again to Lady Tomboy!!!**

**Title:** All it took was a Simple Mistake

**Summary:** It was a mistake. All she needed was directions to the Mall but he mistook her for the new Nanny. Trying to tell him who she really was didn't really matter at all any more since the kids have taken a liking to her and she's taking a liking to their father… Inuyasha.

**Genre: **Romance/Tragedy

**Rating: **PG13

**Aging: **Kagome 19 ----- Inuyasha 24 ----- Twins 4

**It's Family… It's Love… It's Home… Read on…**

----**Chapter 3: Who I really am**

She rung the doorbell and waited. She heard screaming and thuds as she assumed the owner trying to run down the stairs.

A few seconds later a little cute boy looking about the age of 4 opened the door.

He had lovely silver hair that was messy and looked sticky. He had little bumps on his head and when Kagome strained her eyes to look closer, the looked like doggy ears.

'Dog Demon.' Kagome thought.

"Who are you?" The little boy rumbled.

Kagome slightly smiled. "Your parents home?" she asked tenderly.

The kid looked at her for a moment before a look alike joined him. "Aki, come one let's finish playing!!" said the kid that just joined them.

He had the same golden yellow eyes as the first child but his hair was a dark raven colour. He too and little doggy ears poking out of his head.

"Hold on Sao, we have to call daddy."

The little kid, that had black hair, Kagome assumed his name was Sao, turned around.

The kid with the silver hair, Kagome assumed his name was Aki, also turned around.

They both took in a huge breath of air and yelled,

"DADDY, THE NANNY'S HERE!!!"

Kagome's eyes widened in horror, 'NANNY?!?!' her mind shrieked.

Aki looked annoyed. "DADDY!! YOU CAN'T LEAVE THE LADY WAITING!!"

Suddenly, a tall, well at least a head taller than Kagome, well built, sexy, silver haired, dog-eared man appeared.

"Hello, you are?"

Kagome gulped. "Looking for directions…"

The man scowled. "Don't play dumb, your name!!"

"Higurashi Kagome." She gulped.

"Takahashi Inuyasha. My sons, Aki and Sao."

Kagome nodded and remained silent.

Inuyasha got annoyed and grabbed her wrist and pulled her inside. "This," he growled, "is our living room, the kids play here all the time!!"

He than dragged her to the kitchen. "This is the kitchen, you are EXPECTED to cook for the kids and then clean."

The then pulled her into the family room. "This is where the family talks for an hour about what their day is like, you are expected to contribute."

"Ah but…"

Inuyasha glared at her intensely. She shut up right away.

He pulled her upstairs. Her wrist begun to burn. He pulled her into a bedroom. "This is the twins bedroom. They have two different beds as you can see. You have to make their beds every morning. They have school, pre-school everyday at 9 and they come home 12:30."

Kagome sighed. "But Takahashi-san…"

Inuyasha growled and Kagome shuddered. Yep, she shouldn't mess with this man.

He pulled her into another room, a light green one.

"You're bedroom, need I say more."

He than dragged her into his bedroom. "My room."

Afterwards he pulled her downstairs and took her to the door. He finally let go of her hand. She massaged her wrist; it had begun to turn red.

He glared at her. "You are expected to come tomorrow."

Kagome was seriously pissed now. "SHUT UP!!"

He stared at her, astonished. The kids stared at this woman who had clearly screamed at their father. He was by far a VERY big business man.

"WHAT?!?" he roared.

Kagome glared at him. "You heard me, shut up. I come to your house looking for directions to Central Mall and you turn me into the nanny!! Sir, I didn't apply to be your nanny nor do I WANT to be your nanny!! I just needed the directions to the damn mall but you turn me into something I don't want to be!! I'm only 19, I can't take care of twins, a house AND my self!!"

Inuyasha glared at her. "You aren't the nanny? Any reason WHY you didn't tell me??"

Kagome glared back with equal force. "YOU WOULDN'T LET ME!! Forget it, I'll get directions from ANOTHER place!!"

She was about to walk away when he grabbed her arm. She turned around to yell some more but she literally saw fire in his eyes.

"You came, I explained my house to you, and my kids have gotten used to your scent in the house. You **are** the nanny now."

"You're mistaken, I am NO nanny, your kids are Inu-Hanyou's, and they'll get used to another scent."

Inuyasha glared at her yet again. "No, I don't give a care, you know this stuff, and you are governing my kids."

Kagome yanked her hand away. "Oh hell no dude, I am not about to nanny your twins. Get the original lady to do it."

Suddenly, a black VW pulled up. A woman about in her mid 50's walked up.

The kids scrunched their noses. "Daddy, she smells like sardines."

Inuyasha too pinched his nose.

"Hello." She smiled. "I am here for the interview for being a nanny."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha, then to Aki and Sao, and then back to the old woman. She kinda felt story for them… KINDA. She felt story for Aki and Sao but didn't give a care for Inuyasha.

Inuyasha knew the kids didn't like the smell of her. Kagome smelt like peaches and Sakura blossom and that was a much sweeter scent then sardines…

"Sorry lady, Ms. Higurashi has taken the position."

The woman looked at Kagome, who at that point pulled her arm away from Inuyasha and glared at him.

"Is this true?" she asked Kagome.

"OH HELL NO!!!" She roared.

The kids knew swear words, as their father used it many of times. But they loved the scent of Kagome and didn't want fishy woman to look after them.

Aki grabbed Kagome's left leg and Sao did to the right.

"OH PLEASE!!" They whined.

Inuyasha was impressed. They never show that much affection towards anybody except him. Heck, they even hated their own mother.

**(Oh, you guys prolly know who she is… c'mon, Sao's black hair was a damn given!!)**

Kagome looked at them two and felt a little pang of guilt. She didn't want to leave them with some lady who was old, wrinkly and well smelly.

"Yea sure I'll be your nanny." She groaned. She can't believe, instead of coming for school, she ends up looking after two hanyou demons… well at least by their aura's they seemed hanyou.

Inuyasha glared at her. 'Oh first she's all lousy and now she's up to it!! Damn humans!! But she doesn't smell like a normal human…'

The old woman nodded. "Alright then."

And she left.

Kagome whirled around. "You owe me Takahashi. Now tell me, where's the mall?"

The told he the directions, but said right before she left, "You're living with us Higurashi, as the nanny."

Kagome inwardly groaned as she left to her car.

You wouldn't believe HOW excited Aki and Sao were…

---Mall---

Kagome pulled Sango's red mustang up in the parking lot and made it to the food court. It took her about 15 minutes before spotting Sango's beetle black hair and well a similar man with her.

She rushed up to them and pounced on Sango. Oh boy was she ever pissed.

"WHAT THE HELL TOOK YOU SO LONG?!?!" Sango exploded. Kagome sighed as she plopped down beside Sango.

"Oh please Sango, the most weirdest thing happened!! But before I continue, Miroku Lin I presume?"

The man grinned. "Yes, Kagome Higurashi right?"

Kagome smiled. "Yea, call me Kagome, Kag, Kagu, or just plain Princess Miko."

Miroku laughed. "Shrine Maiden?"

"Nope, Shrine Princess." Kagome laughed.

Miroku was confused. "Princess?"

"Goes WAYYY back. Back to Sengoku Jidai."

Miroku nodded. "And you may call me Miroku, Miro or Roku."

Kagome giggled. "Roku, cute."

Miroku grinned.

"OH, WHAT HAPPENED?!?"

Kagome sighed. "Well, me being an idiot got your call and went to the car. I stopped at the second traffic light before I figured out that I forgot both my cell and the directions to the mall. I remembered it being called Central Mall so I pulled up to the first turn and went to the corner house, it being the closest. I rung the doorbell, obviously, and two kawaii kids open it. Oh by the way did I mention it was Inuyasha Takahashi's place?"

Sango's eyes widened, wide… "The famous Business man?"

Kagome nodded. "Yea, well, he thought I was the nanny so he shows me around. Finally, after like the whole tour I finally manage to tell him I'm not the nanny. The guy riles up and all because he's shown me the house and his twin sons, Aki and Sao have gotten used to my scent."

Miroku too was mighty interested.

"Yea well, thing is, some old hag shows up, around her mid 50's I think and claims to be the Nanny, Takahashi tells her that I got the job but I obviously deny. Then Aki and Sao grab either of my legs and started literally begging. How could I refuse two kawaii Hanyou's? I accept the job. I'm expected to live with them, take care of them, and the only free time I get is 9 to 12:30, when the kids are in pre-school. That gives me 3 hours. I'm requesting at school to shorten my periods and take out Kitchen classes. So I'm only doing Phys Ed, Sewing and Math, one hour each class. That gives me about 15 minutes to go back to Takahashi's place."

Sango and Miroku went dot eyed. Sango seriously got worried.

"But Kag-chan, how can you? Auntie Korari expected you to be at my place!!"

Kagome laughed. "Mom doesn't know the apartment number, but does my cell, so I'm safe there."

"But, you can't really be expected to take care of twins, a house, yourself and well, basically Inuyasha can you?" Miroku asked.

Kagome shrugged and slumped. "I guess I am, oh why did I accept?!?!"

"Because you didn't want to leave two kawaii babies with old woman." Sango grinned. "Besides, Inuyasha is pretty famous around this part of Hong Kong, he's only 24, and he has 4 year old twins. He's the most wanted bachelor after he divorced his wife and got custody of his kids. You're lucky."

Kagome feigned vomit. "Are you mad Sango? I'm here for studies!!"

"Then why did you accept?" Miroku asked.

"I dunno," Kagome sighed, "I just thought it would have been torture for the kids. They **are** Inu hanyou's, and they have sensitive noses. The woman smelled like sardines."

Miroku and Sango exchanged disgusted expressions. "Yea, we get what you mean now Kagome." Miroku said.

"But… this is… AHHH!!! I got my self into a hell of a pickle!! I have to damn straight LIVE with him!!" Kagome whined.

Sango laughed. "No worries, I'll hurt him if he hurts you!!"

"Yea but, I don't wanna live with him!!"

"Then why did you accept?" Sango asked.

Kagome glared at her. "I EXPLAINED THAT 100 TIMES!!!"

The two remained quiet. Kagome sighed. "I'm gonna go shop and then go home to re-pack."

Sango and Miroku decided not to argue with her there. Sango will comfort her after.

After around 3 hours of shopping, Kagome and Miroku became closer. Sango was in a Slayers shop when Miroku and Kagome were left on a bench alone. Miroku confesses his true feelings for Sango and Kagome gave advice.

"From what I'm told Miroku, you're a lecher."

Miroku sighed. "Yes I am Kagome, but what can I do, my hand has a mind of it's own."

"How lame." Kagome mumbled.

"But I seriously do love her."

"Then tell her."

"But how?"

"I dunno, how about I Love You?"

"That's to simple. Sango deserves the best."

"Oh wow, you are romantic. How about some candle lit dinner, a romantic walk on the beach, and then sit on some bench, watch the stars, and then tell her."

Miroku went googly eyed. "What?!? Where do you girls come up with these things?"

Kagome went starry eyed. "Oh you know, fantasies and Soap Operas."

Miroku laughed. "Well, I'll think about it, something in my budget."

"WHAT?!? Budget?? Dude, you're 21, you can work you know!!"

"I prefer not to." Miroku grinned.

"Than how are you supposed to support you two??"

"Support who two?" Sango's voice rang.

Miroku and Kagome exchanged worried glances. "Umm, support his roommates." Kagome made up.

Sango started at Miroku. "You have roommates?"

"Ahh, yea I'm deciding to move in with some friends of mines."

Sango shrugged. "Oh, ok. Let's go, I'm done."

The other two nodded.

In the car, Kagome brought up a good point. "Sango I gotta take your car."

Sango looked at her. "Doushite?"

"Because I'm expected to do shit for Takahashi."

Sango laughed. "Ok. I'll give you the car and Kirara will be my source of transportation."

Kagome sighed with relief. "THANK YOU!!!"

And the rest of the ride was quiet.

---7:30pm, Sango's place---

Kagome re-stuffed her into her duffel bag. She was wearing baggy black jeans and a tight pink shirt with a jeans jacket over top. She had a white bandanna on and a small necklace.

"Kagome, are you sure?" Sango asked as she helped Kagome pack her cloths.

Kagome nodded. "Apparently yea, I already accepted to being the twins nanny so I have to carry out my little duty."

Sango hugged Kagome as she finished packing. "Come and visit at every chance!!"

Kagome smiled sadly. "I'll try. Takahashi doesn't seem the one for holidays."

Sango had tears in her eyes and she wiped them away right away.

"Bye." She whispered as Kagome grabbed the car keys.

"Don't worry, I only live 5 minutes away." Kagome grinned.

Sango laughed as she walked Kagome to the car.

Kagome started the car, waved a final goodbye to Sango and left.

**(I'm making this sound like she's leaving the country or something, how corny)**

After the short yet long drive, Kagome pulled up at Inuyasha's drive way.

She walked up to the door and rung the doorbell. She heard Aki and Sao screaming as Sao opened the door.

"KAGOME!!!" He shrieked as he latched onto her leg.

Kagome giggled. "Hi Sao, where's Aki and your dad?"

Sao laughed. "Dad giving Aki a bath. Aki and him are fighting!!"

Kagome giggled again. "Care to show me?"

Sao grabbed her finger and pulled her upstairs and into the bathroom. She opened the door to find Inuyasha half wet and Aki standing on the toilet nude.

"Let me do it." Kagome sighed.

Inuyasha glared at her but left no questions. Kagome cooed Aki into the bath and finished it.

A few minutes later they both walked out, Aki in Kagome's arms.

Inuyasha keh'd and sat on the sofa. "Finally joined us?"

"Shut up." She mumbled as she went to her room.

After she came down, she saw Aki and Sao eating dinner and Inuyasha doing the dishes. She sat down beside Aki and smiled at them.

"After the twins go to bed, we talk about your payment."

Kagome simply nodded as she watched them two finish eating. They finished their Ramen and rushed to bed. Kagome and Inuyasha tucked them in and kissed them goodnight, well Inuyasha did at least, and Kagome gave them a hug.

They both retired to the sofa and Inuyasha took out a piece of paper.

"I'm planning on giving you $500 monthly."

Kagome's eyes widened. "$500, monthly?!?" She repeated.

* * *

**Yea, lame ending but it's late now and I wanna go to bed after eating. Ummm, I promise next chapter will, hopefully be longer.**

**And you'll also get into detail about Inuyasha's past and his Job, and why the HELL he is so rich but lives in a Hong Kong in a small house.**

**Oh yea, AND the ONLY reason this is going in a quick pace is because I planned on doing like around 16-20 chapters in this story, so I need to get things out quick. But don't worry, now that Kagome is working for Inuyasha, I'll slow down the pace a notch!!**

**Till then Minna-san!!**

**Lub, Sakura**


	4. Half Breed Ice Cream Problems

**Well, a bunch of you seemingly enjoyed chapter 3, and now is when the actual Inuyasha/Kagome-ness begins. Ok no couplings yet but Aki and Sao will do their best in 'Daddy Matchmaking'!**

**Kawaii-ness!**

**Title:** All it took was a Simple Mistake

**Summary:** It was a mistake. All she needed was directions to the Mall but he mistook her for the new Nanny. Trying to tell him who she really was didn't really matter at all any more since the kids have taken a liking to her and she's taking a liking to their father… Inuyasha.

**Genre: **Romance/Tragedy

**Rating: **PG13

**Aging: **Kagome 19 ----- Inuyasha 24 ----- Twins 4

**It's Family… It's Love… It's Home… Read on…**

**----Chapter 4: Half Breed Ice Cream Problems**

Inuyasha keh'd and sat on the sofa. "Finally joined us?"

"Shut up." She mumbled as she went to her room.

After she came down, she saw Aki and Sao eating dinner and Inuyasha doing the dishes. She sat down beside Aki and smiled at them.

"After the twins go to bed, we talk about your payment."

Kagome simply nodded as she watched them two finish eating. They finished their Ramen and rushed to bed. Kagome and Inuyasha tucked them in and kissed them goodnight, well Inuyasha did at least, and Kagome gave them a hug.

They both retired to the sofa and Inuyasha took out a piece of paper.

"I'm planning on giving you $500 monthly."

Kagome's eyes widened. "$500, monthly?" She repeated.

Inuyasha quirked an eyebrow at her. "Why, is $500 too less? I can do $1000 if you like, or $1500… it was originally $200 a month but since this is against your will I might as well pay you extra."

Kagome gulped. "Umm… $500 monthly is enough."

Inuyasha shrugged. "Alright."

All of a sudden Kagome's cell rung. It was an unknown number.

"Moshi Moshi, Higurashi Kagome speaking."

"Kagome dear it's me Kouga."

Kagome frowned. "Kouga, where did you get my number from?"

"School data basis."

Kagome smirked. Since the principals son just called her, might as well take it too good use.

"Kouga, do me a favour."

"What is it?" Kouga asked sweetly.

"Can you switch my time-table?"

"Huh, why?"

"Personal matters. I need 3 hours a day starting at 9 and finishing at 12."

Kouga frowned. "Which classes?"

"Obviously my fashion classes, math and Phys Ed."

"Ok, consider it done. But why might I ask?"

Inuyasha however had been listening in on the conversation.

"Why? Because I have personal matters that are getting in my school."

"Why some old fishy woman decided to take a job that some jack ass hanyou offered you?"

Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other wondering how he could have known.

"Umm… no…what made you say that?"

"I dunno, thought it was funny. Alright your problem is done, now mine, how bout dinner tomorrow night?"

"Busy sorry, I have to go the baby is crying."

"WHAT BABY?" Kouga roared.

"Idiot the baby I baby sit, ciao." And Kagome hung up.

"Bastard." She mumbled before she left to her bedroom.

Inuyasha shook his head and also went to bed. He, of course had work tomorrow at 7am in the morning, and the new Nanny, Kagome would drop Aki and Sao off at school.

Come to think of it, he had to write down the directions to their school. And so he did and posted it on the fridge.

---Morning---

Kagome woke up at 8o'clock. She took a short shower, got her school uniform on and brushed her hair before she figured out that she was in Inuyasha's place. She shook her head before she walked into Aki and Sao's room.

She walked in to find both Aki and Sao ready. She giggled as she saw Aki trying to pull his head through the sleeve and Sao trying to put his head through his pant leg.

"Aww, you two are so kawaii!"

The twins laughed as she fixed them up. All three of them walked downstairs and sat down.

Kagome looked at the fridge and saw the directions. She took it off the magnet and folded it. She slipped it into her backpack. She then opened the cupboards and saw… you guessed it folks…

Ramen.

She frowned as she opened all of the cupboards and saw Ramen. Ramen, Ramen, Ramen.

"Aki, Sao, does your dad have nothing besides Ramen?"

"Nope. Daddy says Ramen is our basic four food groups." Aki said expertly.

Kagome looked at the kid. 'How does a little kid like him know such cheeky words? Come to think of it, I don't know their ages.'

"How old are you two?" She asked as she but some Ramen on the stove.

"FOUR!" They screamed simultaneously.

Kagome giggled. "Four, how kawaii!"

"Miss Kagome, do you think EVERYTHING is kawaii?" Sao asked.

"Apparently I do." Kagome said gently.

Around 8:30, the trio left the house, and this time, Kagome remembered her directions. She dropped the twins at school and left for her own, with Sango's red Mustang.

'I hope her parents don't mind I kill the mileage on her car.' Kagome thought as she pulled up to her school.

She walked to the principals' office, since Kouga and called her up again last night saying he needed to give her, her new timetable.

She knocked on the door as Kouga opened.

"Hey Kagome." He winked as he widened the door.

Kagome sighed. "Hi, can I have my timetable please?"

Kouga scowled as he handed a small pink slip to her.

Kagome examined it and smiled. "Perfect. Thanks Kouga."

"Wait, Kagome how about a dinner tonight?"

'Jeez, is he is more desperate than Hojo…' Kagome thought.

"Sorry, I have to go grocery shopping. I just noticed I only have Ramen in the house."

And it was kinda true, she DID live there now…

Kouga frowned as he let her go. Kagome had Math, Fashion and then Phys Ed.

---End of School---

Ayame and Kagome decided to go shopping, well that is when Ayame gets out of school, Kagome gets shortened days now.

Kagome drove to the twins' school and walked inside. It was a cute little pre-school. They had pictures, handprints and everything hung up. This was a special preschool for Youkai, Hanyou and Miko children. The school was specially formatted so that their powers won't destroy the school.

And boy could you find many kinds of these beings. There were Inu-Youkai, Wolf-Youkai, Fox-Youkai, Neko-Youkai, and Fusion-Youkai.

And you can also find Inu-Hanyou, but there were only two, Aki and Sao, you can find Wolf-Hanyou, Fox-Hanyou, Neko-Hanyou etc…

Kagome walked to Aki and Sao's classroom, a classroom with only Hanyou's and Youkai's. Aki and Sao had told her their classroom number it was 12A.

She came to that door and saw little demons and half-demons trying to put their jackets on. And their Human teacher was no help. The teacher, Kagome could tell was a Human by her aura, was frightened by these children. Assuming that this lady couldn't find a better job doesn't want to quit.

Kagome walked in and saw the spread of relief on the teachers face.

"Hello, and who might you be?" the teacher asked.

"Kagome Higurashi."

The teacher frowned. "We have no Higurashi students in this class."

Kagome giggled. "Of course not, I'm here to pick up my Takahashi rascals."

The teacher laughed. "Rascals is right, Aki, Sao!" She called.

"KAGOME!" They both screamed as they latched onto her leg, like how they did yesterday, trying to prevent her from leaving.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

"THE MOON!"

Kagome giggled at the smart-ass reply.

"But it's only noon, I think it's the Sun that's up."

The twins looked at each other and nodded in approval.

"Sun…" Aki confirmed.

"Sun…" Sao nodded.

"Ice-Cream?" Kagome questioned.

The twin looked at her with sparkling eyes. "ICE-CREAM!" They squeaked.

'Goodness Takahashi has hyper kids.' Kagome thought idly to her self.

She took the kids with her to Sango's car.

"Miss Kagome…" Aki started.

"Oh please." Kagome snorted. "Call me Kagome."

The twins giggled. "Kagome…" They said her name without the Miss.

"Kagome," Aki started again, Kagome looked at him and smiled, "CanI getvanillia ice-cream."

"Ok."

"I want Strawberry." Sao said delightfully.

**(They're four, come on, they can talk proper sentences, heck even I could when I was four!)**

"Sure thing." Kagome said warmly as she pulled up to a park parking lot.

The kids saw the park and the ice-cream stand there. Their father never took them to parks, hell he never gave them that much time.

This lady will be their new mommy, they both decided.

They ran to the ice cream stall and ordered. The man looked at them disgustedly.

"Stupid Hanyou's, you don't deserve my ice-cream."

Sao started trembling, him being the younger twin. Aki glared at the man. Kagome ran up to them. "Hey, I said wait!" She whined.

She then saw Sao, shedding some tears. She went down on her knees and looked at him. "Sweetie, what's the matter?"

Sao wrapped his arms around her shoulder and started crying. She looked at Aki who was glaring at the man. The man looked down at the three in pure hatred.

"Are these your pups lady?"

"No." Kagome frowned.

"Then why are you caring for them? They're worthless hanyou's!"

Kagome stood up, Sao still in her arms. She saw three kids playing behind the man, one of them being a Bear Youkai.

She gestured towards them. "Are they yours?"

The man looked back. "One of them yea."

"Why are you letting him play with a Bear Demon?"

"Because it's a full breed."

Kagome suddenly started glowing a faint pink. "You worthless piece of trash, you treat little kids based on their blood? Have you no humanity in you? They want ice-cream and that's all they want! Give it to them… or else…" Kagome hissed.

The man ultimately got scared. I mean, come on, he finally figured out he had a Miko on his hands. He got the orders and took the money. Sao still was in Kagome's arms.

They sat on the park bench and Aki grinned.

"Wow Kagome, you looked cool!"

Kagome felt special being called Cool from a little four year old.

Sao was still sort of trembling. "Sweetie, it's okay." Kagome said softly.

Sao saw the Ice-Cream in Kagome's hand and licked it. Kagome finally sensed his Aura calm down.

Saw slid off of her and sat beside his brother.

"Kagome," he started.

"Hmm…" She asked as she stared into the sky.

"Can you call me Sweetie?" Sao asked.

Kagome looked at him. "Ok, Sweetie…" Kagome smiled.

Sao giggled. "All the time?"

Kagome felt her heart tug in a warm sensation; she was already drawn towards them, as they were towards her. "All the time." She echoed.

Aki frowned. "What about me?" he asked.

"Sao is my Sweetie, Aki is my Honey!" Kagome smiled as she poked his nose.

"HONEY!" Aki yelled happily.

"SWEETIE!" Sao did the same.

Suddenly they saw a Silver Lexus pull up beside Kagome's Red Mustang, or Sango's, whoever you seem it to be as.

"DADDY!" Screamed the hyper kids. Kagome sweat-dropped.

'Oh wow, they seem more hyper than Souta… and he's a hormone filled teen!'

She ran behind them, trying to keep up.

"Kids and their ice-cream." She mumbled.

Inuyasha stepped out of the car and sniffed the air like some canine.

'Well, he is an Inu-Hanyou by his aura.' Kagome mused.

"Sao you were crying." He said as he bent eye-level towards his son.

Sao smiled genuinely. "I was, that evil Ice-Cream man yelled at us, then Kagome scared him with her Miko powers."

Kagome gasped. 'Eek, he told by my aura, Smart Sao.' She thought.

Inuyasha looked up at Kagome. He stood up with both Aki and Sao in his arms. "Scared them off with your Miko powers? So, you're a Shrine Maiden…"

"Princess." Kagome corrected.

Inuyasha quirked an eyebrow. Kagome shook her head. "Goes back. Besides, how did you find us? It's only 1pm and you told me yesterday you're off at 3 today."

Inuyasha scowled. "I drive by this park going home everyday. And today I wanted to come home early, since I have a new nanny in the house."

Kagome winced at his tone.

"Whose idea was it to come to the park?" he growled.

"Mine." Kagome whispered.

Inuyasha glared at her. "NEXT TIME!" He roared. "ASK ME FIRST!"

Kagome glared back at him with equal force. "EXCUSE ME! THEY'RE KIDS! THEY TOO HAVE FEELINGS! I GUESS BEING COOPED UP IN YOUR DAMN HOUSE WITH RAMEN AND NOTHING ELSE HAS REALLY GOTTEN TO YOUR HEAD TAKAHASHI!"

Inuyasha made his glare look eviller, if possible. "Remember wench, you live with me."

Kagome walked to her… erm Sango's car. "Does it look like I care? It was you that forced me to be your nanny. I'm going shopping at 3." She said before she got into her car.

"Take Aki and Sao, I have a business meeting then." Inuyasha growled.

Kagome's window was rolled down so she heard. "See ya at home!" She said to the twins.

"Bye Sweetie! Honey!" She said before zooming off.

Inuyasha looked at his twins. "Sweetie, Honey?" He asked.

The twins giggled as they ran towards their fathers car.

Inuyasha shook his head before zooming after Kagome's car, towards home.

* * *

**Not much of a cliffy but I guess that's better for you…**

**So, like this chapter, it was supposed to be a little bonding thing between Kagome and the twins but it really wasn't pulled off that well, so I decided to make a shopping day, with Kagome and the twins. Ayame tags along with a little Kouga surprise!**

**Stay tune, this authoress has more up her sleeve than bargained for!**

**Lub you,**

**Sakura**


	5. Shopping Spree

**You guys loved the last chapter and I'm happy!! Yes the ice cream man is very evil but he will come back!! But as for now, MORE BONDING TIME!!!**

**Title:** All it took was a Simple Mistake

**Summary:** It was a mistake. All she needed was directions to the Mall but he mistook her for the new Nanny. Trying to tell him who she really was didn't really matter at all any more since the kids have taken a liking to her and she's taking a liking to their father… Inuyasha.

**Genre: **Romance/Tragedy

**Rating: **PG13

**Aging: **Kagome 19 ----- Inuyasha 24 ----- Twins 4

**It's Family… It's Love… It's Home… Read on…**

**----Chapter 5: Shopping Spree**

Inuyasha made his glare look eviller, if possible. "Remember wench, you live with me."

Kagome walked to her… erm Sango's car. "Does it look like I care? It was you that forced me to be your nanny. I'm going shopping at 3." She said before she got into her car.

"Take Aki and Sao, I have a business meeting then." Inuyasha growled.

Kagome's window was rolled down so she heard. "See ya at home!!" She said to the twins.

"Bye Sweetie!! Honey!!" She said before zooming off.

Inuyasha looked at his twins. "Sweetie, Honey?" He asked.

The twins giggled as they ran towards their fathers' car.

Inuyasha shook his head before zooming after Kagome's car, towards home.

---Takahashi Res---

Kagome was sitting on the couch doing her Math homework. She was pretty pissed at Inuyasha, I mean who wouldn't be?

"Wench??" she talked to her self. "Who is he calling a wench?? He first hires me under pressure and then calls me a wench! Child discrimination. I'm only 19… oh shit… that's considered an adult. Forget that."

"Do you always talk to your self??" Inuyasha asked as he and his kids walk in.

Kagome glared at him. "As a matter of fact no, but spending one day with you can even drive a therapist insane."

"Is that the best you can do?"

"No, but I don't wanna swear in front of my Sweetie and Honey." She smiled as she winked at the kids.

They both giggled and went to give Kagome hug. After they decided to play 'Choo-Choo-Train'.

Inuyasha sat beside Kagome and watched her do her homework.

"Answer's 17."

"What?" Kagome said looking at him.

"The answer is 17, not 24. If you just cross multiply, you'll get it easier instead of dividing then square rooting… and I don't know how dividing and square rooting comes in with cross multiplying."

"Thanks, but how'd you know?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "I am a business man."

"So, where's your wife… erm mate?"

Inuyasha glared at her. "Excuse me?"

Kagome put her pen down. "Seeing you have two cute little pups and assuming you're an Inu-Youkai, from your aura, you mate for life, so where is your mate?"

Inuyasha stood up as his eyes shot blood red. He quick glanced to a katana hanging on his wall and calmed down.

"Never." He hissed. "Say that again." And he walked out.

Kagome shrugged. Suddenly her cell rung.

"Hey Kagu? It's me Ayame, I'm ready so we're going together right?"

"Yea." Kagome didn't tell her that she worked for Inuyasha Takahashi, and didn't plan on either.

"Hey, the kids I baby-sit wanna come, it ok?"

"Sure!!" Ayame giggled. "Pick me up in 5 minutes?"

"Sure." Kagome said as she hung up. She told Ayame that she'd pick her up because she didn't wanna give off Inuyasha's address.

"TAKAHASHI!!"

"WHAT??" Inuyasha roared.

"I'M LEAVING FOR SHOPPING."

"HIGURASHI, TAKE THE KIDS."

Kagome rushed upstairs to see the kids playing with Sao's train set.

"Hey you two, get ready, we're going shopping."

They both jumped up and got ready. Kagome met Inuyasha at the door who, was wearing a suit, holding a briefcase and had a untied tie around his neck. She giggled.

"You dunno how to tie them"

He shook his head. "I get my secretary to do it."

"Oh really?"

"She's old."

Kagome giggled. She walked up to him and did his tie up. "There." She said as she patted his head.

"Gee…Thanks Higurashi."

"No biggie. And for the record, it's Kagome."

And she left.

Inuyasha shook his head and left for his car.

---Mall---

Ayame didn't know that Aki and Sao were Inuyasha's kids; all she knew was that Kagome was babysitting two cute kids that were Inu-Hanyou.

"You wanna go in there Honey?" Kagome smiled as Aki pointed to a pet-store.

"Yea, but daddy says we can't have pets!!"

Kagome quirked an eyebrow. "Why?" She asked.

"Because mommy didn't like them." Sao muttered.

"Well there is no more mommy so no more pet rules, if you want a pet, tell me okay?"

Sao and Aki grinned as they ran into the store.

Ayame giggled. "My those two are perky."

"Goodness, you'd think they'd put a limit to perkyness." Kagome mumbled as they followed the kids.

"So, why didn't Sango come?" Ayame asked as she stroked a Parrot.

"Training at Master Yoshida's."

Ayame laughed. "I still can't believe that I befriended a Slayer."

"Why, anything wrong with that?" Kagome asked.

"No, but you'd never expect a Youkai to befriend a Tajiya."

Kagome laughed. "Hey you two, be careful!! Snapping turtles are freaky!!"

At her warning, Aki and Sao ran to the fish department.

"Well, nobody is normal. A Miko and a Tajiya being best friends isn't normal. A Miko babysitting for a Hanyou isn't normal."

"Oh, so it's a Hanyou." Ayame said with keen interest.

"Well yea, his kids are also Hanyou since he was with a Miko. And if a Demon has kids with a Miko, no human blood is transferred since her magical powers are released. So, basically the kids turn out more like the father. Since this guy is a Hanyou his kids are also Hanyou since he was with a Miko. And well, how do I know his girl was a Miko? What other reason would there be for a father and kids to be hanyou."

"I see…" Ayame said.

Finally Aki and Sao came back claiming that they didn't want any animals.

"Aww doushite??" Kagome whined.

Aki and Sao laughed. "Because, we want a dragon."

Ayame and Kagome sweat dropped. "Sweetie, Honey, I don't think you'd father would like a Dragon-Youkai in the house."

"Aww…" They mumbled. Kagome laughed. "How about some food?"

They both perked up again and ran to the food court.

"STAY CLOSE!!" Kagome called.

Ayame had to smiled. "You'd make a great Okaa."

"You think?" Kagome asked as she tied her hair up.

"Hey Ayame," Kagome started.

"Hmm?"

"Can a demon have kids without mating?"

Ayame turned to Kagome. "Why?"

"Just… something came up and I was wondering."

Ayame turned back and kept on walking.

"Well yea it's possible."

Kagome frowned. "How?"

"Well, there are two stages in Youkai mating. Courting and the actual Mating."

Kagome listened with interest.

"When a Youkai or Hanyou is courting, then the more dominant mate or possible mate, meaning the male, bites the female on her neck, leaving a mark and telling all the other guys out there that this girl is taken, in other words, he has put a claim on her. Every week the claim fades and he has to re-mark her."

Kagome nodded, showing she is keeping up.

"But during… erm… the mating process, when the male and female climax to their maximum point, the dominant mate bites their mate on the neck, where they usually place the courting mark thus making them Mates. Some species Mate for Life such as Dogs or Wolves, yet others don't."

Kagome nodded. "But that still doesn't tell me how you have kids without mating."

"I'm getting there!!" Ayame pouted.

"Well, when the male and female are mating, but the dominant mate doesn't mark her when they climax, they don't mate, yet they can still have pleasure."

Kagome nodded. "NOW I get it!!" She sighed.

"Why, what's the reason?"

"Non in particular, just wondering."

Ayame nodded.

"Kagome!! I want Ice-cream!!" Aki yelled.

"I want a Slushi!!" Sao yelled

"Kagu-chan, I want a burger." Ayame said as she tugged on Kagome's sleeve.

"I want my mommy." Kagome whined as she got what everybody wanted. Ayame did pay her back, but Kagome didn't accept, she said that she wanted to.

---Later that day---

Inuyasha still wasn't home when Kagome, Aki and Sao came back from shopping.

"Let's play a game!!" Kagome suggested. It was Friday today and tomorrow was a weekend!

The kids sat on her lap and smiled up at her. "What game?" They asked.

"Ok, I'm a princess and you two are Evil Demons that captured me. Now the Knight in Shining Armour is trying to save me."

The kids grinned. "Yay!!" Aki shouted.

"But who's the knight?" Sao asked.

Kagome thought for a moment. "Let's pretend your dad okay?"

They both nodded.

"Ok, umm… how about I'm in my bedroom brushing my hair and you two end up capturing me okay?"

"Yay!! Ok!!" Sao yelled with glee.

So the game begun. They decided to name it, Evil Masterminds since well… Aki and Sao were evil masterminds.

Kagome was pretending to brush her hair when Aki and Sao ambushed her.

"HAAA!!!" Aki roared as he grabbed her leg.

"AIEE!!!" Kagome pretend to shriek when Sao pulled her arm.

"MUWAHAH!!" Sao did an evil laugh.

Aki and Kagome looked at him with bewilderment.

"Eh… Muwaha?" Kagome giggled.

Sao blushed with embarrassment. "I saw that on T.V once…"

Aki and Kagome shrugged before resuming the capture of the Princess.

"TAKE HER AWAY!!" Aki shouted as Sao lifted Kagome and left.

In truth, they both just walked down the stairs but Sao pretend to carry her. They 'threw' Kagome onto the sofa, as she pretends to cry.

"Why are you capturing me??" Kagome wailed.

"Because we want your Knight!!" Aki roared with a spoon in his hand, which was supposed to be his sword.

"Not Knight Aki, her Prince!!" Sao said.

Aki shook his head. "No Sao, it's Knight!!"

Kagome laughed. "It doesn't matter, all that does is that you've captured me!!"

Aki and Sao exchanged identical evil grins. They both jumped on top of Kagome and started tickling her.

"OH GOSH!!! AIIIEEE!! AKI!! SAO!! STOP!!!" Kagome laughed as she tried to pull the kids off of her. The tickling was deepened even more. Kagome couldn't breath. She tired to push them off but it wasn't possible, since she was laughing too much.

Suddenly the tickling stopped. Kagome opened her eyes to find Inuyasha standing above her with his sons in his arms.

Kagome stood up and fixed her cloths. She grinned at the kids.

"Remember you two, we ended at the part where you kidnapped me. Now, for me to make some Ramen. Tomorrow, I'm going grocery shopping." Kagome said as she left for the kitchen.

Inuyasha looked at his kids and frowned. "Aki, Sao, we have to visit mommy tomorrow."

The kids scowled. "Why?" they asked.

"The big people said once a week we have to visit your mom and tomorrow is the date." Inuyasha said, and big people meaning the Court.

"But I wanna go grocery shopping with Kagome!!" Sao whined.

"Me too!!" Aki chimed.

Inuyasha glared at them. "Now, we have to visit your mother."

The kids wiggled their way out of his arms and ran towards Kagome. Aki stopped, turned around and yelled, "NO!! I WANT KAGOME!!" And rushed towards her.

Kagome didn't know what was happening but hugged the kids and continued to make Ramen.

Inuyasha ran his fingers through his hair and watched Kagome and the kids. "They got pretty attached to Kagome in two days..." Inuyasha mumbled. He then looked at Kagome who was working over a hot stove and managing the kids.

'She looks like…' Inuyasha started thinking.

'Kikyo.'

* * *

**Yep. The end of this Chapter!! So, there was even more Bonding in this chapter, PLUS a new game called Evil Masterminds!! LMAO!! And wow, Inuyasha is starting to compare Kikyo and Kagome… don't you just HATE it when authors make Comparisons between Kagome and Kikyo??**

**I mean we ALL know Inuyasha WANTS Kagome so why does Kikyo come from??**

**Sorry to all you Kikyo supporters but as you can tell, I just completely HATE Kikyo… and Hojo for that matter. Kouga is pretty cool, if he stops hitting on Kagome and well, Naraku ain't half bad eh…**

**Well, till next time…**

**Sakura**


	6. Kikyo, my love of the past

**Yay!! Evil Masterminds was a great game!! LMAO, I'm so happy you guys liked it!! So, this chapter is based around Inuyasha and his 'wife's' past… oooo what about them??**

**Title:** All it took was a Simple Mistake

**Summary:** It was a mistake. All she needed was directions to the Mall but he mistook her for the new Nanny. Trying to tell him who she really was didn't really matter at all any more since the kids have taken a liking to her and she's taking a liking to their father… Inuyasha.

**Genre: **Romance/Tragedy

**Rating: **PG13

**Aging: **Kagome 19 ----- Inuyasha 24 ----- Twins 4

**It's Family… It's Love… It's Home… Read on…**

**----Chapter 6: **Kikyo, my love of the past

Inuyasha looked at his kids and frowned. "Aki, Sao, we have to visit mommy tomorrow."

The kids scowled. "Why?" they asked.

"The big people said once a week we have to visit your mom and tomorrow is the date." Inuyasha said, and big people meaning the Court.

"But I wanna go grocery shopping with Kagome!!" Sao whined.

"Me too!!" Aki chimed.

Inuyasha glared at them. "Now, we have to visit your mother."

The kids wiggled their way out of his arms and ran towards Kagome. Aki stopped, turned around and yelled, "NO!! I WANT KAGOME!!" And rushed towards her.

Kagome didn't know what was happening but hugged the kids and continued to make Ramen.

Inuyasha ran his fingers through his hair and watched Kagome and the kids.

'She looks like…' Inuyasha started thinking.

'Kikyo.'

Inuyasha shook his head. 'No, she can't be like Kikyo… Kikyo was one of a kind…'

---Flashback---

_17-year-old Inuyasha was walking through the halls of his high school. A specially built high school for Miko's, Youkai's and Hanyou's._

_Being in his senior year meant a lot. It meant he would take after the second half of his father's empire. Currently his brother, Sesshomaru has taken the entire lead of the Empire but the brother that mates and has their pups first gets to take over the Empire._

_Inuyasha knew that Sesshomaru probably was gonna mate first since he was currently courting a human girl named Rin._

'_Keh, leave it to Fluffy to hate humans but end up courting one.' Inuyasha thought as he entered his Math class._

_He sat at the very back, it being his favourite spot. He can sleep, daze off or just not pay attention without the teacher knowing._

"_Class, we have a new student today,' the teacher said, 'Kikyo Hiroshi.'_

_A tall, slender, girl walked into the Math class. She had gorgeous Raven black hair with the most perfect brown eyes._

_She walked in, and Inuyasha could tell she was the quiet, monotonous type of girl. Yet, something about her drew him to her._

"_Kikyo, please sit beside Inuyasha, Inuyasha, raise your hand."_

_Inuyasha lazily raised his hand and Kikyo went and sat beside him. She smiled slightly at him before redirecting her attention to the teacher. Inuyasha couldn't help but adore her. Her facial expression never faltering, her look, and her piercing gaze showing emotions that no teen girl could ever experience._

_At lunch, Inuyasha went up to Kikyo and introduced him self._

"_Yo." He greeted. Kikyo looked up from eating and smiled ever so slightly. "Hi." She whispered._

"_Can I join you?" he asked._

_Kikyo nodded as Inuyasha sat down. "Inuyasha Takahashi." He introduced himself._

"_Kikyo Hiroshi." She smiled._

_Inuyasha nodded as he leaned his elbows on the table and admired Kikyo. Kikyo turned her head. "Why are you looking at me?" she whispered._

"_Can't help it. You're too beautiful."_

"_And you're a Hanyou."_

_Inuyasha's eye's widened. "How…how did you know?" He asked incredulously._

"_I'm a Miko."_

_Inuyasha sighed. 'Here we go, another Miko who won't accept me.' He thought. Inuyasha got up and started to leave before Kikyo stopped him._

"_Where are you going?" she asked._

_Inuyasha turned around and looked at her. "Aren't you ashamed of me?" he asked, his ears twitching._

_Kikyo shook her head. "Why? Should I be?"_

_Inuyasha was ecstatic, 'Finally, somebody who'll accept me.' He thought as he sat down._

_Days turned to weeks, weeks to months, and months to years as Inuyasha's and Kikyo's relationship grew. Finally, when they were 18, Inuyasha proposed under Human terms._

"_Kikyo Hiroshi, will you marry me?" he asked on their recent date. He had a ring and all._

_Kikyo's eyes filled with tears as she nodded dumbly. "Yes…" she finally whispered. Inuyasha smirked as he put on the ring. He then stood up and kissed her passionately._

_A few months later, the wedding was taken place. They had, under human circumstances, gotten married._

_--Months Later—_

_Inuyasha, a few days before his 19th, human birthday, confronted Kikyo._

"_Hey, we got married under your human rituals, why not mate now?" he asked._

_Kikyo shook her head. "No Inuyasha, I'm not ready for such commitment… what if something happens, mating means for life…and that…is…too long…" _

_Inuyasha sighed. "Alright, no mating… but we can still have pups right?"_

_Kikyo had laughed. "Yes Inuyasha, we can have pups." Inuyasha grinned as he carried her bridal style to their bedroom._

"_Then lets get started." He smirked as they erm… did._

_---6 months later---_

_Kikyo was in labour. Since she was carrying Demon children, her pregnancy was shorter than a regular Human child._

"_Please Mrs. Takahashi," the doctor begged, "one more push!!"_

_Kikyo growled as she did, delivering her second child. Inuyasha was happy, two pups, and before Sesshomaru!!!_

_Sesshomaru frowned as he sat in the waiting room, waiting for his nephews to come out. His soon-to-be-mate was sitting along with him, trying to keep control if anything seemingly happened._

_Inuyasha came out of the Labour ward. The doctors had told Inuyasha to leave as they had one more process to do._

_He sat beside Sesshomaru and sighed._

"_Inuyasha, don't you find it odd that your wife didn't allow you to Mate with her." Sesshomaru said._

_Inuyasha glared at him. "She said she wasn't ready."_

"_So she's ready for a marriage but not for mating? I'd think she's up to something."_

_Inuyasha stood up and grabbed his brother by the collar. "You shut up ok. She's my wife and she wouldn't have married me if she didn't love me."_

"_Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, stop!!" Rin, Sesshomaru's soon-to-be-mate warned. The two brothers instantly stopped._

"_Takahashi-san, you may come in." Said the Doctor._

"_Thanks, Dr. **Naraku**." Inuyasha said as he walked in._

_When he came in, he saw Kikyo in a daze. "Kikyo!!" He called as she rushed to her side. She smiled. "Twin boys, hanyou just like you." _

_Inuyasha saw his two pups. He smelt them and they smelt exactly like him and Kikyo._

"_Please, name them." Said Dr. Naraku._

"_Aki…" Inuyasha smiled._

_Kikyo giggled. "Aki is cute. Then his twin will be Sao."_

_Inuyasha nodded. "Aki and Sao, our boys…"_

_Life was seemingly perfect, that is until Kikyo fell pregnant againt…_

_---7 months later in Labour ward---_

_Inuyasha was currently holding his 1-year-old sons while his wife was in Labour with the same doctor, Naraku delivering her baby._

"_Sir, you may come in." Naraku said. Sesshomaru and Rin had already mated and Rin was pregnant, in her 2nd month._

_Inuyasha rushed in, while Rin and Sesshomaru held Aki and Sao. His blood ran cold seeing the sight before him._

_There, on the table was a baby girl, no dog ears, no fangs, no claws and no physical features at all that Inuyasha has._

_Instead she had light purple eyes, messy black hair and a small spider mark on her tiny back. Inuyasha walked up to her and sniffed her. She smelt of… Dr. Naraku._

"_You…you cheat!!" Inuyasha hissed as he turned to Kikyo._

_Kikyo's eyes widened. "What??" She cried._

"_She smells like him." Inuyasha said darkly. He then walked up to Kikyo and sniffed her too. "And come to think of it, you do too."_

_Kikyo glared at him. "How dare you accuse me of such faults!!"_

_Inuyasha glared at her with even more force. "Now I know why you were gone so long every night. Playing with Naraku eh?? You know what, I think I'm quit happy that you rejected when I said we should mate. I don't think I can stand mating with YOU for life!!" Inuyasha spat before leaving._

_Kikyo glared at him even more. "Ok, sure fine!! I never loved you anyways!! Naraku is all I need!! Take you and your stupid sons away from here and I expect divorce papers at my door!!"_

_Inuyasha growled. "FINE!!" He roared, causing the little girl to cry._

"_FINE!!" Kikyo hissed as Inuyasha ran out._

_Naraku came and stroked Kikyo's hair. "You okay Love?" He said._

_Kikyo smiled. "Yes. I never knew Inuyasha could be so stupid. He was so blinded by my love that he couldn't smell you all over me!!"_

_Naraku laughed as he went to admire his daughter._

_As for Inuyasha? He did send the divorce papers and Courts decision was that Aki and Sao stay with Inuyasha but visit their Bio mother very Saturday._

_---_End of Flashback---

'And Sesshomaru took over the Empire after I divorced Kikyo, leaving 50 percent of the share with us, and keeping 50 percent.' Inuyasha finished his entire thought.

"I was right," he whispered as he saw Kagome hand feed Aki and Sao their ramen, "she isn't like Kikyo, Kikyo was a cheat, a slut, she would never make a great mother. Kagome would though… she loves two Hanyou kids as if they were her own. Kikyo just wanted money." He mumbled.

He suddenly saw Kagome look up at him. "Aren't you gonna eat?" She asked. Inuyasha nodded and stood up to eat. He saw that Aki didn't meet eye contact with him. Inuyasha shook his head and started eating.

"Sorry… dad." Aki whispered. Inuyasha's eyes widened. HIS son was apologizing?!?!

Kagome stroked Aki's head. "What else?" She whispered to him.

"And I'll go see mommy tomorrow…" he finished.

Inuyasha started at Kagome with surprise. 'She got Aki to reconsider?!?' he thought. Kagome looked at him and nodded. He sighed.

"Ok, but if you don't wanna, I can cancel."

"No, I'll go meet her." Aki whispered as Kagome put another spoon full of Ramen into his mouth.

"Ok, but we can take Kagome if you wanna." Inuyasha said.

Kagome's eyes widened. "Nani?!?"

Inuyasha nodded. "Yea, she can take her car and from there I'll go to work and you two can go shopping with her."

Aki and Sao looked at Kagome with pleading eyes. "Onegai??" They begged.

Kagome laughed. "OK sure, but I can't promise I'll meet your mom. She's your mom."

Aki and Sao started their begging, once again. "Oh please?!?" They begged.

Inuyasha smirked. "If they want you to see their mom, might as well."

Kagome sighed. "Ok. Now after eating, how about we play Evil Masterminds again?"

They both grinned and continued eating on their own. Kagome spooned a bowl of ramen and started eating.

"Evil masterminds?" Inuyasha asked.

"A game we made up. Aki and Sao are evil masterminds kidnapping me, the Princess. My Knight in Shining armour, we pretended that's you, has to come and save me."

Inuyasha nodded. "Make sure you don't make a lot of noise. I have work to finish."

The three nodded and finished eating. And they all went their separate ways.

---Bedtime---

Aki, Sao and Kagome had another round of Evil Masterminds. In this round, Aki and Sao tortured the 'Princess' into telling them the location of the secret hidden Golden Cookies. It was in the Cupboard of Doom, where evil creatures such as Spinach Man and Vegetable Boy reside.

Kagome was currently tucking in Aki and Sao.

"Goodnight Sweetie." She said as she kissed Sao.

"Goodnight Honey." She smiled as she kissed Aki.

"Night Kagome." They mumbled as they fell asleep.

Kagome was about to enter her bedroom but Inuyasha was blocking the path.

"Thanks." He murmured.

Kagome was confused. "Why?"

"For showing Aki and Sao what fun is, they've never had fun, always ridiculed of their Half Demon blood."

Kagome shrugged. "I really don't care if you're a family of Hanyou's. And yes I know you too are a Hanyou since well, as you already know I'm a Miko and I can tell by your Aura." Kagome added as she saw the confusion of his face.

Inuyasha nodded. "And thanks… for making him reconsider."

Kagome laughed. "Yea I know how he feels. After my father divorced my mother, me and my brother didn't ever want to see him."

Inuyasha nodded. "Oh well, goodnight Kagome."

Kagome smiled. "Night Takahashi."

And they went to bed.

---Morning---

"WAKE UP KAGOME!! WE HAVE TO VISIT MOMMY!!" Aki and Sao screeched as they jumped on Kagome.

Kagome groaned as she got up.

"Ok, ok, hold your horses."

"NEIGH!!" The twins screamed like horses. Kagome giggled.

"Go eat, ramen I suppose and let me get ready."

And they did.

---Leaving time---

Kagome, Inuyasha, Aki and Sao were all ready to leave. Sao and Inuyasha were driving in his Black Lexus as Kagome and Aki were in her Red Mustang, or Sango's… whoever's.

They reached the Ice-cream parlour and parked. Inuyasha was in his suit and would leave for work right after. Aki and Sao were in matching cloths. Jeans shorts and black shirts. They had kawaii little red hats that covered their ears.

They entered the ice-cream parlour and ordered ice-cream, waiting for their mother to arrive. They hear the bells ring and turned around to find Aki and Sao's mother.

"Mommy." They greeted and bowed. The lady bowed back, she had a little girl behind her.

"Mei, bow to your brothers." She ordered. The little girl bowed and returned to behind her mother.

Kagome was licking her ice cream and turned around and gasped at the lady before her.

"KIKYO!!" She shrieked.

"KAOMGE!!" The lady yelled.

Inuyasha was confused.

"Kagome… how do you know mommy?" Aki asked.

"Yea Kagome, how?" Sao chimed.

"Kagome, how do you know her?" Inuyasha too was curious.

"SHE'S MY STEP-SISTER!!" Kikyo and Kagome screamed simultaneously.

* * *

**Step… ohh I'm evil!! If I were you, I'd kill the author… but technically if you do, I can't update…. LMAO!!**

**Step sisters ehhh… hmm… that puts a load on your backs, thinking of why and how I did this…**

**But, you gotta wait till my next update to find out ehh!! So stay tuned!**

**Lub, Sakura**


	7. Gone and Back

**Step-sisters? Oh but how! Hmm… I wonder what will happen now… Kagome and** **Kikyo are step… but by which parent? Guess that's obvious… but if you don't know yet… then stay tuned… you'll find out!**

**Title:** All it took was a Simple Mistake

**Summary:** It was a mistake. All she needed was directions to the Mall but he mistook her for the new Nanny. Trying to tell him who she really was didn't really matter at all any more since the kids have taken a liking to her and she's taking a liking to their father… Inuyasha.

**Genre: **Romance/Tragedy

**Rating: **PG13

**Aging: **Kagome 19 - Inuyasha 24 - Twins 4

**It's Family… It's Love… It's Home… Read on…**

**-Chapter 7: Gone and Back**

"Mommy." They greeted and bowed. The lady bowed back, she had a little girl behind her.

"Mei, bow to your brothers." She ordered. The little girl bowed and returned to behind her mother.

Kagome was licking her ice cream and turned around and gasped at the lady before her.

"KIKYO!" She shrieked.

"KAOMGE!" The lady yelled.

Inuyasha was confused.

"Kagome… how do you know mommy?" Aki asked.

"Yea Kagome, how?" Sao chimed.

"Kagome, how do you know her?" Inuyasha too was curious.

"SHE'S MY STEP-SISTER!" Kikyo and Kagome screamed simultaneously.

Inuyasha's eyes widened. 'Step-sisters?' his mind screamed.

Kikyo glared daggers at Kagome. "What the hell are you doing here with my sons?"

Kagome's eyes flared. "YOUR SONS! Excuse me but Dad told me you only had a daughter."

Kikyo stepped closer towards Kagome. "Yea I did, but Dad didn't know about my twins!"

"13 damn years Kikyo, after 13 years you suddenly show up and say that the twins I'm governing are your twins!"

Kikyo got pissed even more. "YOU'RE THEIR NANNY!"

Kagome stood up and walked towards Kikyo. Kikyo smirked. "Oh I see, Inuyasha's new keep eh."

Kagome got pissed and glared even harder at Kikyo. "Keep?" She hissed.

Kikyo laughed. "Oh forget that, how's Mom? Souta?"

Kagome slapped Kikyo. "Don't you dare say my mother and brother's name you son of a…"

"Kagome?" Aki cut Kagome off.

Kagome looked at Aki and sighed. "I'm going grocery shopping." She whispered as she left.

Inuyasha stared at the retrieving figure. 'Kikyo's…step…' he thought.

-Kagome-

Kagome growled as she stomped around the grocery shop getting the stuff needed. She got cereal, milk, juice, snacks, chips, cookies etc…

Her bill came to 117.23. She paid and left. She drove back to Inuyasha's place. She had the extra key to the place and she entered. Nobody was home yet. Inuyasha must've called in sick wherever he worked and was taking Aki and Sao out.

Kagome put all the stuff back as she sat down on the kitchen counter. She sighed and thought about all things that happened to her past.

"Kikyo." She whispered. "My father's daughter…"

_-Flashback-_

_5-year-old Kagome and 1-year-old Souta were watching as their father Akira Hiroshi was beating up their mother under drunken eyes._

"_YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING…" Akira roared as he slapped Korari on the face. Blood trickled down Korari's beautiful face as she strained to get up._

_Akira punched her in the stomach as she coughed out blood and fell back again. Kagome was frightened as she tried to comfort her baby brother. _

"_WHY DID YOU THROW AWAY MY BEER!" Akira roared as he took a wooden spoon and hit Korari. She started crying insanely Akira threatened her with a knife._

"_WHY…" He hissed._

"_I WANT A DIVORCE!" Korari finally screamed. Akira was dumbstruck. "What…" he hissed._

_Korari stood up being supported by a chair. "You heard me Akira, divorce…"_

_Akira's eyes went blood shot. "A divorce... what makes you think I'M going to divorce you?"_

_Korari struggled to stand up. "If you aren't going to call for a divorce... I WILL!" Korari was about to leave but Akira stopped her. "You wouldn't dare..." He said murderously._

_"Try me." Korari struggled to get out of his grasp. Akira slapped her on the spot and left._

_Weeks later, Korari did call for a divorce, having perfect reasons. Kagome was the witness, and being a 5 year old, it was the absoloute truth. Korari and Akira divorced and Korari changed her last name back to her maiden name._

_A year later, Akira had re-married to a woman who already had a daughter by the name of Kikyo. She was 5 years older then Kagome and thought was the best. Korari had stopped Kagome and Souta from visiting Akira and all traces of him were erased from the Higurashi household._

_And since then, for 13 years, no relationship has been kept with either of the families..._

_Till Today._

_-End-_

Just as Kagome fell into a daydream, Inuyasha, Aki and Sao came home. Kagome jumped up and rushed to greet them. The look on Inuyasha's face was deadly.

"Aki, Sao, go upstairs." He hissed. His sons complied. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome by the wrist and pulled her into the family room.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He hissed.

Kagome frowned. "Tell you what?"

"THAT YOU WERE KIKYO'S STEP!"

Kagome glared at him. "Excuse me, how the hell was I supposed to know you were her hubby?"

Inuyasha just simply glared at her. "DID YOU KNOW WHAT SHE DID!" He roared.

Kagome shook her head. "No, we didn't have contact for 13 years."

"She use me up and spit me out for some bastard named Naraku."

Kagome frowned. "Ok, if she loves this Naraku person, why did she freak on me for Nannying your kids."

Inuyasha glared at her. "She wants attention, you of all the people should know that."

A long pause…

"So what are you gonna do now?" he roared.

Kagome was taken back. "What?" She whispered.

"I can't really keep you as the nanny… you just might be like Kikyo."

Kagome's eyes flashed. "WHAT? ME LIKE HER!" She roared.

Inuyasha glared at her. "Get out…" he hissed.

Kagome frowned. "Nani?"

"Get out of my house… I don't want to see you stupid face ever again!"

Kagome glared at him. "FINE!" She roared before she left.

Inuyasha sighed before going to comfort his kids. "I can't risk it." Inuyasha whispered.

-Kagome-

Kagome fumed as she took a turn into Sango's parking lot.

"OH CRAP!" She roared. "MY STUFF'S AT HIS PLACE!"

Kagome sighed. Luckily she had kept one of her school uniforms at Sango's place. More shopping now I guess.

"He can just burn those clothes for all I care." She murmured as she walked into the elevator.

She knocked on Sango's door and a dead Sango opened it.

"Huh… Kag-chan… what's up?"

Kagome scowled as she stomped in and told Sango the story.

-Half hour later-

"KIKYO SHOWED UP!" Sango said for the umpteenth time.

Kagome nodded. "Yea, after 13 years."

Sango shook her head. "Whoa that's tense. Hey, you can chill here for the rest of the time okay? We'll go down there to get your stuff."

Kagome glared at Sango. "You kidding? He can burn it for all I give, I'm going shopping for new clothes."

Sango giggled. "Leave it to Kag to buy new clothes at any chance."

Kagome giggled. "Yep!"

Suddenly somebody knocked on the door.

"Miroku's here!" Sango called.

"You invited him?"

Sango shook her head. "No, he called me up just before you came saying he needed to tell me something, very important. He sounded serious so I said yea."

Kagome laughed. "Then I think I should leave you two alone."

Kagome walked to her bedroom and started to think of the earlier incidents.

'That bastard…' She thought as she lay in bed, 'how dare he compare me to Kikyo…'

-Kagome's POV-

I've never actually met Kikyo's mother. I was told her mother was very beautiful and was very sweet. I find that unbelievable.

Kikyo is like that stupid looser Akira. I've always wanted to meet her mother but I don't think I wanna any more.

Good for nothing Takahashi.

"GET OUT!" he says.

Pfft, he can go do what ever for all I care. First forcing me to be the nanny and then what, three days later firing me? I'd curse his generation but Aki and Sao are to KAWAII to cures…

HUNGRY! I'm gonna go eat now, hope Miroku's gone. I don't think I can face a lecher right now…

-End POV-

Kagome walked out to indeed find Miroku and Sango talking. They didn't notice her so she crept into the kitchen. She decided to listen in on their convo.

"Sango… I really… oh I dunno how to say this." Miroku was saying.

"Just say it Miro." Sango said as she rested her back on the sofa.

"Sango. For the longest time I…I…"

Kagome got seriously pissed. 'He needs a life.' Kagome thought as she growled.

"TELL HER MIROKU BEFORE I DO!"

Sango and Miroku jumped. The looked at the kitchen wall expecting Kagome to run out but she didn't. They thought they should leave her. Sango told Miroku about what happened to Kagome so he wouldn't piss her off.

"Sango, I love you…"

Sango's eyes widened. "Nani?" She whispered.

Miroku gulped. "For the longest time I've loved you but…"

Sango didn't know what to say.

"I've… I've even tried to give up groping women… thought the only girl I never groped these days was you…"

Sango was speechless.

"SAY SOMETHING SANGO!" Kagome cried from the kitchen.

Sango jumped before facing Miroku.

"I… I like you Miroku yea, as a friend and all… but love…"

Miroku looked really sad now. "I see." He whispered. "I… I have to go…" His voice cracked as he rushed out of there.

Kagome ran out as soon as Miroku left.

"What the… I thought you liked him." Kagome said as Sango sighed.

"I dunno… I like him as a friend an all but I don't think I LOVE him…"

Kagome shook her head. "You're in denial. Ok, if you don't want him… he's kinda cute…"

Sango tackled Kagome. "Don't you dare…"

Kagome smirked. "Told you, you loved him."

Sango sat up thinking about what just happened. "I'm off to bed." Kagome murmured as she left.

-2 days later-

Miroku has been avoiding Sango ever since. Kagome kept on pressuring Sango to looking deep within her self.

Early that morning, while Kagome and Sango were having coffee (Monday morning) Sango finally told Kagome her feelings.

"I think I really do love him."

Kagome snorted. "Took you long enough."

"But how do I tell him?"

Kagome thought for a moment. "How about we go for ice-cream today. Kouga couldn't re-change my schedule so I'm with 3 hours of school now but… you can get outta Yoshida easily right?"

Sango nodded.

"So, I'll tell Miroku to join me for ice cream, you come to, tell him you love him, kiss, get married, have kawaii kids, make me the god mother, and then grow old together."

Sango giggled. "Kagome, you and your soap operas."

Kagome laughed. "True, now hurry and get ready, we have to go to school, and you are taking Kirara."

Sango nodded as she did.

-After School: Ice cream parlour-

Kagome had begged, pleaded Kouga to change her schedule but Kouga said it wasn't possible. Too many students want course changes and Kagome's time table had to remain permanent. He did however reclaim her as his woman; Kagome got pissed and left him standing at the door.

Right now they were at the same ice cream parlour that Kagome saw Kikyo. They were in a booth and were having ice cream. Miroku was yet to come.

"So, no working for great Takahashi any more?" Sango asked.

Kagome snorted. "That good for nothing… saying that I'm exactly like Kikyo."

Sango shrugged. "You two DO look alike so it makes sense."

"We do not looklike each other." Kagome defended.

Sango laughed as she licked her ice cream. They were having ice cream in the middle of September call them crazy.

Finally, Miroku came.

"Sango…" He gasped as he found their booth. Sango bowed her head and scooted over to the far end. Miroku sat down beside her but not BESIDE her, just… same seat.

"Sango has something to tell you…" Kagome said.

Miroku looked at Sango. "Yes?" he asked.

"Miroku… I've been thinking about it and…"

Sango stopped talking and started heavily breathing. Kagome frowned. "Oh please, you two are impossible."

Sango glared at her. "After Takahashi fired you, you've been acting all prissy on us! What, produced feelings for a hanyou in three days."

Kagome had fire in her eyes. "WHAT! YOU OUT OF ALL THE PEOPLE ASKING ME THAT?"

Sango stood up. "SO! YOU'VE BEEN ACTING ALL MEAN AND CRANKY SINCE!"

Kagome too stood up. "YOU WOULD TOO IF YOU GOT CALLED BEING EXACTLY LIKE YOUR STEPSISTER!"

They were drawing attention. The two friends sighed and sat back down.

"Sorry Kagome, I just can't stand seeing you like this."

Kagome smiled. "No worries, now tell Miroku."

Sango looked at Miroku and smiled. "Miroku, I love you too…"

Miroku's expression cracked into a HUGE grin.

"No kids?"

"Nope, no kidding." Sango smiled. Miroku grinned even more, if possible and pulled Sango in to a kiss. Short but sweet.

Kagome laughed. "Aww, a Monk and a Slayer…"

Miroku and Sango grinned as they smiled at Kagome.

Kagome giggled. "Now Sango, get me a man…"

Sango and Miroku burst into laughter's.

"Kagome?" Came a familiar kawaii voice. The trio stopped laughing as they saw a small Hanyou.

Kagome's eyes widened. "Aki?" she whispered.

Aki broke into a run as he rushed towards Kagome. "KAGOME! I MISSED YOU!" He yelled.

Kagome giggled. "I missed you too Honey!"

Sango and Miroku looked at each other. "Honey?" They both said.

Kagome laughed. "LONG story."

Suddenly, the identical one came as well. "KAGOME!" Sao shrieked.

He rushed into Kagome's arms as well. "Hiya Sweetie!"

Miroku and Sango wore the same expression.

Finally, the dad came. "Kagome?" He said.

Kagome looked at him and lost her smile instantly. "Aki, Sao… I have to go…" She whispered as she put the boys down. She got up and was about to leave but Inuyasha grabbed her wrist preventing her from.

"I want you to come back…"

Kagome's eyes widened as she faced him. "What?" She whispered.

"I want you to be the nanny of the twins again. They've been crying for you since 3 days ago…"

Kagome looked at the twins, to Inuyasha then to Sango and Miroku. Sango glared at Inuyasha as Miroku tried to stop his laughter's from exploding.

Kagome sighed. "No." She said firmly.

Aki and Sao burst into tears. "PLEASE KAGOME!" They cried as they grabbed onto her pant legs. Kagome looked dumbstruck as the twins latched onto her.

Oh how they were drawing attention. Everybody was watching them.

"Please Aki, Sao… try to understand… I can't. I'm not your nanny… I'm your…"

"Aunt?" Inuyasha said sternly.

Kagome looked at him.

"So, what if you are their aunt, your not bio! If I had heard you correct, you said that you were her Step, and Step means that, basically she isn't blood related in anyway, unless I'm mistaken, and they want you to nanny them, they said no to all the other women that came for an interview they wanted you. They said you're nothing like Kikyo and well, they're my kids and I want them to be happy."

Kagome sighed. "You kicked me out because of my sister." She finally said.

"SO?" Inuyasha roared. "They want you to be their nanny so you WILL be their nanny."

Kagome looked at the kids that were latched onto her. Sango and Miroku found this amusing. THE Inuyasha Takahashi was having trouble of getting back his Nanny. What could be better?

"There you go, forcing me again. Sango, Miroku, can we go?" Kagome whined.

The two stood up, not wanted to be a part of this and started following Kagome out.

"If you leave, you'll prove just how alike to Kikyo you really are." Inuyasha said as Kagome was about to open the door. Aki and Sao had let go of her and were crying in Inuyasha's arms.

She whirled around and glared at him. "What did you say?" she hissed.

Sango couldn't take much more of this. "Listen here, if she doesn't want to be your nanny then so flipping be it!"

Inuyasha glared at her. "Stay outta this." He warned.

Miroku wrapped his arm around her waist signalling that this was Kagome and Inuyasha's fight, not theirs.

"So… will you be exactly like Kikyo and walk outta their life or…"

Kagome frowned. "So, you're using my sister to make me be your nanny?"

Aki wiggled out of Inuyasha's arms and ran towards Kagome. "PLEASE?" He gave her a puppy dog look.

Sango found that the most KAWAIIEST thing a kid could ever do…

**(Gee… talk about moral support from your friends…)**

Sao too gave her a puppy dog look form Inuyasha's arms. The ENTIRE place was watching this now.

"Fine…" Kagome murmured. "I'll be your nanny again…"

* * *

**Nice place to end ne? Kagome left and came back. Miroku and Sango are together… and the story has just begun! I still have to make Inu and Kag fall in lub don't I! And if you couldn't notice, I changed Kagome's flashback so it kinda fit. A lot of readers told me that if Kagome fell in love with her sister's ex-husband and had her nephews as her kids would be weird and I kinda agree.**

**You also had told me that if Akira was Kikyo's father, then that would make Kagome, Kikyo's half sister so I had to switch it. So, Kagome and Kikyo are step-sisters, not at all blood related, meaning Inu and Kag can fall in love with no regrets! Thanks for the ppl who told me!**

**So, stay tuned, the journey has only begun!**

**Lub, Sakura**


	8. It’s snowing

**Kagome left and then came back! How funny, but this is where the real fun begins!**

**Title:** All it took was a Simple Mistake

**Summary:** It was a mistake. All she needed was directions to the Mall but he mistook her for the new Nanny. Trying to tell him who she really was didn't really matter at all any more since the kids have taken a liking to her and she's taking a liking to their father… Inuyasha.

**Genre: **Romance/Tragedy

**Rating: **PG13

**Aging: **Kagome 19 -.-.-.-.- Inuyasha 24 -.-.-.-.- Twins 4

**It's Family… It's Love… It's Home… Read on…**

**-.-.-.-Chapter 8: It's snowing**

"So… will you be exactly like Kikyo and walk outta their life or…"

Kagome frowned. "So, you're using my sister to make me be your nanny?"

Aki wiggled out of Inuyasha's arms and ran towards Kagome. "PLEASE?" He gave her a puppy dog look.

Sango found that the most KAWAIIEST thing a kid could ever do…

Sao too gave her a puppy dog look form Inuyasha's arms. The ENTIRE place was watching this now.

"Fine…" Kagome murmured. "I'll be your nanny again…"

"YAY!" Aki and Sao yelled as they hugged Kagome. Kagome smiled slightly wondering if this was indeed the right decision or not.

Inuyasha just stared at her, checking how she played with kids and took care of them. She had lots of qualities that proved her opposite of Kikyo but they were still in the same family, pertained by their father. Kikyo however was not at all blood related to Kagome.

'So that's where the difference comes in.' Inuyasha thought as Kagome did a very good job in carrying both Aki and Sao.

'Not blood related to Kikyo.'

Sango giggled. "Wai Kag-chan. Aki and Sao are such sweeties!"

Kagome grinned. "Aren't they? Aki is my Honey while Sao is my baby Sweetie."

"How do you tell them apart in Honey and Sweetie wise?" Miroku asked.

"Sao is my Sweetie, both beginning with S, and Aki is my Honey because they both end with the long E sound."

Sango laughed. "Smart Alec."

Kagome winked at her. "Come on Aki, Sao…"

"I WANT ICE CREAM!" Aki roared.

"No." Inuyasha said firmly.

"NO! I WANT ICE CREAM!"

"What did I say?" Inuyasha said sternly.

"But I want…"

"Aki, Honey, what did your father say?" Kagome soothed.

"He said no." Aki muttered.

"So Honey, you should listen to your father. If you listen to him, then there'll be a chance that next time he'll say yes."

"Promise?" Aki said cutely as he gave Kagome the puppy-dog look.

Kagome giggled. "Hai Honey, promise."

Sao on the other hand, had his eyes on a chocolate sundae.

"Kagome, can I have Chocolate Sundae?"

Kagome looked at Inuyasha, who shook his head.

"No Sweetie."

"Doushite?" Sao asked as he walked over to the poster.

"Chocolate is poisonous to dogs, be it Youkai or Hanyou Sao." Inuyasha explained.

Sao pouted before grabbed Kagome's finger and walking out.

"She's good with kids." Sango observed.

Miroku chuckled while he followed Sango out.

Sango and Miroku drove Miroku's Honda Civic back to Sango's apartmant.

Kagome took Sao in her Mustang. (Sango's Mustang…)

And Inuyasha and Aki took his Lexus.

-.-.-Home-.-.-

Kagome and Sao came home and parked the Mustang before Inuyasha and Aki did. They walked into be greeted by the scent of warm honey tea.

"Yum. Did your father put this on the pot before leaving?" Kagome asked as she and Sao walked to the kitchen.

"Yea."

Kagome took the pot, (stove was turned off) and poured enough tea for 4 people. There was still enough tea left for 2 more cups.

She got the tea assembled on the table and got cookies from the pantry. By then Inuyasha and Aki walked in.

"Sao, Aki, drink your tea and then it's time for a shower."

The boys nodded and quietly drank their tea. They then rushed to their room, stripped down and ran to the bathtub.

Kagome followed them and sank to her knees with the shower turned on. She started splashing the boys as they giggled. (Showering together).

She got the shampoo, the one with no tears, and lathered the boys heads. She got the soap sponge and rubbed soap all over their body. Now, for extra fun, she turned on the actual showerhead that sprayed water down on you. She shut the curtain as the boys enjoyed the water raining down on them.

She opened the shower, turned off the water and wrapped the boys in separate towels before taking them to their bedroom. It was around 5pm-ish so Kagome got them dressed in their jammies.

They were footie pyjamas. Aki's was red with black dog patterns all over while Sao's was black with red-dog patters all over.

Aki grabbed Kagome's right hand whilst Sao grabbed her left. And then they marched downstairs.

Inuyasha was on his laptop sitting on the dining room, doing business work. Kagome led the boys to the living room and opened the Video Box.

"What movie do you twerps wanna watch?"

The twins grinned. "LION KING TWO!"

Kagome giggled. "Simba's Pride?"

Aki and Sao laughed. "Yea!"

"What's the interest with Simba's Pride?"

"Kovu is cool!" Aki said his reason.

"Simba's big." That was Sao all right.

"Aww, what about the songs? I love the songs." Kagome pouted.

"My Lullaby is good." Aki laughed.

"Aw c'mon, that's an evil song."

"Yep." Sao laughed.

Kagome giggled as she put the Video on and sat in the middle of Aki and Sao, them snuggling up to her.

Half way through the movie, Zira's song, My Lullaby started.

**(If you watched Lion King II Simba's bride, you'll understand what I'm talking about. If not, Kawaii movie, check it out!)**

The Song started and here and there Sao and Aki sung along.

**Hush, my little one; you must be exhausted.**

**Sleep, my little Kovu  
****Let your dreams take wing  
****One day when you're big and strong  
****You will be a king  
****I've been exiled, persucuted  
****Left alone with no defense  
****When I think of what that brute did  
****I get a little tense**

"I guess since you two are Inu-Hanyou, you love violence?" Kagome said astonished as the boys started hussling each other.

"Yep!" They laughed as they continued to sing along.

**But I dream a dream so pretty  
****That I don't feel so depressed  
****'Cause it soothes my inner kitty  
****And it helps me get some rest  
****The sound of Simba's dying gasp  
****His daughter squealing in my grasp  
****His lionesses' mournful cry  
****That's my lullaby**

"DIE SIMBA!" Aki roared as he jumped on Sao.

"DIE SCAR!" Sao laughed as he pulled on Aki's ear.

"HEY!" Aki screamed as he pulled Sao's ear.

"KAGOME!"

Kagome sighed. "Enough, watch the movie."

**Now the past I've tried forgetting  
****And my foes I could forgive  
****Trouble is I knows it's petty  
****But I hate to let them live  
****So you found yourself somebody who'd chase Simba up a tree  
****Oh, the battle may be bloody, but that kind of works for me**

Inuyasha was watching in amusement as his little brats favourite song came on.

'They've been obsessed with this song since they were born.' Inuyasha thought as he saw the boys tackle Kagome.

"NO! THE EVIL MASTERMINDS ARE AFTER ME! OH WHERE IS MY PRINCE WHEN I NEED HIM!" Kagome laughed as the boys tickled her.

**The melody of angry growls  
****A counterpoint of painful howls  
****A symphony of death, oh my!  
****That's my lullaby  
****Scar is gone... but Zira's still around  
****To love this little lad  
****Till he learns to be a killer  
****With a lust for being bad!**

"BAD!" Sao laughed.

"KILLER!" Aki shrieked.

"Man I gotta sue this movie. Their teaching the boys to be bad." Kagome mused.

Inuyasha chuckled as he shut down his lap top and joined the trio.

**Sleep, ya little termite!  
****Uh- I mean, precious little thing!  
****One day when you're big and strong  
****You will be a king!  
****The pounding of the drums of war  
****The thrill of Kovu's mighty roar**

"ROAR!" Aki roared.

"RAWR!" Sao Growled and Roared.

"Boo." Kagome murmured.

"TAKE KAGOME!" Inuyasha ordered as Aki and Sao climbed Kagome again.

"OI TAKAHASHI!" Kagome managed to wheeze.

**The joy of vengeance  
****Testify!  
****I can hear the cheering  
****Kovu! What a guy!  
****Payback time is nearing  
****And then our flag will fly  
****Against a blood-red sky  
****That's my lullaby!**

Finally the song ended and it went on, but the four weren't really paying attention to this part. It got a little boring.

Finally, after Kovu's judgment was Exile, the song One of Us was also Aki and Sao's favourite.

"Do they like all of the horrid songs?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha chuckled.

**(Don't get me wrong, I love the song One of Us. It's just, in my opinion, not suitable for kids under 7. My cousins and me had the conclusion but I dunno bout u guys. What do you think?)**

"EXILE!" Sao yelled as Aki jumped him.

"GERROF!" Sao said in a muffled tone. Kagome and Inuyasha just about had enough. Inuyasha pulled Aki off of Sao and made him with his him as Kagome managed to keep Sao away from Aki.

Finally the movie ended and Aki and Sao fell asleep in Kagome and Inuyasha's arms. They both crept upstairs and put the boys to bed.

Kagome kissed the boys on the forehead as did Inuyasha. They walked out of the room and left the door ajar.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha called from his room.

"Yea?" Kagome asked standing at the frame of her door as Inuyasha did.

"Thanks."

"Doushite?"

"For coming back."

Kagome smiled. "No problem. It was after all your sons that made me reconsider Takahashi."

Inuyasha chuckled. "And one more thing Kagome."

"Nani?"

"Call me Inuyasha." He said before going to sleep.

Kagome crawled into bed smiling. 'Inuyasha.' She thought before going to bed.

-.-.-Morning-.-.-

Kagome woke up when her damn alarm clock started ringing like crazy hell.

"OI SHUT UP!" Kagome groaned as she threw it out the window.

"Kagome?" Aki wheezed as he slumped into her room.

Kagome frowned. "Honey, what's wrong?" She asked worriedly.

"My…my…tummy…" And Aki barfed on Kagome's floor.

"Honey?" Kagome shrieked as she jumped towards him and picked him up, ignore the puddle of puke on her floor.

"You look red… oh dear god you're burning up." Kagome said as she took him back to his room. She lay him in his bed and walked over to Sao. His forehead was a bit warm. She went to her bedroom and picked up her cellphone. She called the twins' school and said that they'd be away. She called up her own school and said that she was sick.

She decided not to tell Inuyasha, as she didn't know any of his numbers. She got warm chicken noodle soup for the twins, thanks to her self for buying it at the grocery shop. The twins had their soup, it being way healthier on a flu than cereal. They both then brushed their teeth with help from Kagome and finally walked downstairs.

"What do you wanna do?" Kagome asked as she wrapped a blanket around the boys. She had cleaned up the puke while the boys peed.

"Watch Aladdin." Sao whispered, his voice raspy. Kagome nodded. And for the rest of the day they watch Disney movies.

-.-.-Hours Later-.-.-

Aki and Sao were back to being regular again.

'I guess it was a one day Flu.' Kagome thought idly.

Aki and Sao were chasing each other, playing double tag where both of them were it but were at opposite sides of the house.

Suddenly they stopped and rushed to the living room.

"IT'S SNOWING!" Aki screaming in delight.

"KAGOME CAN WE?"

"But you two were just…"

"ONEGAI?" They whined.

"Fine then, but bundle up."

So, they were in snow-pants, snow-jacket, hats, mittens, scarves, boots, two pairs of socks, two pairs of pants, an undershirt, a t-shirt, and two sweaters before going out.

"Kagome, I'm hot." Aki moaned.

"Yes but you'll be safe." She reasoned.

Suddenly they saw a Black Lexus pull up.

"Daddy, we sick." Sao mumbled from his scarf.

"What?" He asked worriedly. He rushed over. "Kagome! How can you let them out?" He asked temperamentally.

"They're better, much better, and they insisted."

"Are you sure?" he asked while looking at his twins.

Sao nodded. "Want me to prove it?" Sao asked.

Inuyasha nodded, wondering what his brats were gonna do.

He saw Sao rush over to Aki and whisper something in his ear. They both turned around and crouched. Inuyasha was confused but Kagome knew what they were doing.

They turned around with mischief in their eyes.

"Dad…" Sao started.

Inuyasha was scared… very scared…

"Think fast." Aki finished as they threw snowballs at Inuyasha.

Both Aki and Sao's snowballs hit Inuyasha… square in the… face.

* * *

**Hehe! I found that the most cutest things twins could do! Snow in the face! WAI!**

**So did you enjoy this chapter? The mushy goodness begins with Aki/Sao/Kagome/Inuyasha and in due time –next chapter most prolly- Inu/Kag fun.**

**And also A LOT of Kikyo bashing, ok not BASHING but a lot of Kikyo put downs.**

**And as a prior warning, I will be using the word Bitch in this fanfic as the mate terminology. Inuyasha will eventually call Kagome Bitch, but I just wanted to warn you guys because of my PG13 rating!**

**Enjoy and stay tuned,**

**Lub, Sakura**


	9. Snowman cookies

**Hey! Snowballs at the face! How cute ne? Get ready for an ULTIMATE KAWAII chapter with a BIT of InuKag fluff!**

**Title:** All it took was a Simple Mistake

**Summary:** It was a mistake. All she needed was directions to the Mall but he mistook her for the new Nanny. Trying to tell him who she really was didn't really matter at all any more since the kids have taken a liking to her and she's taking a liking to their father… Inuyasha.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own it. Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha and co. I only own Aki and Sao as they are my creations…

**Genre: **Romance/Tragedy

**Rating: **R

**Aging: **Kagome 19 -.-.-.-.- Inuyasha 24 -.-.-.-.- Twins 4

**NOTE: My rating has gone UP to R for various reasons. One being that I will start to use cuss words in this fanfic so I can't risk getting it reported. So, if you cannot stand vulgar language then I suggest you read at your own risk. BUT there will probably be no lemon in this story, just mild lime but I don't want to ruin the Aki and Sao mood created with a deep lemony lemon. Perhaps a mild lime but that's just it.**

**So, RATING BUMPED to R for LANGUAGE. READ AT OWN RISK.**

**It's Family… It's Love… It's Home… Read on…**

**-.-.-.-Chapter 9: Snowman cookies**

Suddenly they saw a Black Lexus pull up.

"Daddy, we sick." Sao mumbled from his scarf.

"What?" He asked worriedly. He rushed over. "Kagome! How can you let them out?" He asked temperamentally.

"They're better, much better, and they insisted."

"Are you sure?" he asked while looking at his twins.

Sao nodded. "Want me to prove it?" Sao asked.

Inuyasha nodded, wondering what his brats were gonna do.

He saw Sao rush over to Aki and whisper something in his ear. They both turned around and crouched. Inuyasha was confused but Kagome knew what they were doing.

They turned around with mischief in their eyes.

"Dad…" Sao started.

Inuyasha was scared… very scared…

"Think fast." Aki finished as they threw snowballs at Inuyasha.

Both Aki and Sao's snowballs hit Inuyasha… square in the… face.

Inuyasha's eyes were wide open, his mouth agape. Kagome clamped a hand over her mouth to stop the laughter from pooling out but it didn't work. She burst into sheer laughter's.

"OH MY GOSH! HAHAHA!" Kagome burst into laughter's. Her jaw was hurting, her sides were splitting, her head was hurting, she was even crying.

Aki and Sao started giggling like mad, thanks to the look on their fathers face.

"Dad, you got snowballed!" Sao screamed.

Kagome was literally rolling on the floor now, thanks to Aki and Sao's little 'I can prove we're better' trick.

Inuyasha face twisted into an evil smirk. He looked at Kagome and his smirked widened.

"Oh let's see who's laughing now." He said comically as he lunged at Kagome and grabbed her around the waist. He had snow in his hand and he looked at the twins.

"Beg for mercy, or the girl gets it." He said like a mafia man.

Aki and Sao pretend to be Dangerous Ninja's saving the helpless girl.

"Let her go evil dog man." Aki said as he got a snowball rolled up.

Sao charged at Inuyasha and grabbed his leg. Aki then threw the snowball at Inuyasha, but his reflexes pushed Kagome in front of him, her face getting the impact of the snow.

Kagome's eyes widened. "Oh now you didn't." She roared as she pushed into onto the snow. Aki and Sao rushed over to her and started shoving snow down Inuyasha's shirt.

"HOLY THAT'S COLD!" Inuyasha screamed as he got up shivering. Kagome, Aki and Sao ran away laughing, afraid that Inuyasha would try to do something stupid to them.

Once they came inside, Kagome made Aki and Sao change into dry cloths. Kagome also ordered Inuyasha to change, as his shirt was soaking.

As soon as the Takahashi boys came down, they were engulfed in the beautiful scent of Lemon tea.

"Oh… Lemon." Aki said as he climbed onto his chair.

"Tea." Sao murmured as he did his chair.

Inuyasha chucked a ball at Kagome's head, which bonked off and landed in the pot of tea.

"HEY! YOU INCONSIDERATE FOOL!" Kagome cried, trying her best not to swear.

Inuyasha cocked an eyebrow. "Inconsiderate fool?" He repeated.

Kagome puffed her chest out and pulled the ball out of the tea. She then put another batch of tea on the stove.

Inuyasha found that insanely cute.

'Wait, cute?' he thought as he shook his head.

Finally, after the tea was drunk, Inuyasha had to go do some work on his laptop.

'All he does is work. What is his job?' Kagome thought as she took out flour.

"Kagome, what are you doing?" Aki asked.

"Making cookies, want to help?"

Sao and Aki grinned as they rushed into the kitchen and stood on their little stools.

"Ok, what do we do?" Sao asked.

"Well, I want my Honey to take out all off the cookie cutters and my Sweetie to knead the dough."

Aki pouted. "But I wanna…"

"Oh don't worry Honey. Sao kneads half, and you do the other half while Sao takes out the baking sheets."

Aki grinned as he went to get the cookie cutters. Kagome didn't give them that much dough, just a little bit that would satisfy them.

Inuyasha was sitting on the kitchen counter watching them and typing up on his laptop.

"Ok, Sweetie, bring me the baking sheets. Honey, knead the dough."

And they did as Kagome told them to.

"Alright, now we roll the dough out… where's the roller?" Kagome asked. Aki and Sao jumped off their stools and started opening drawers and cupboards, just for looking for the roller.

Finally, Aki found it in the fridge. Kagome frowned. "What's it doing in the fridge?"

Aki and Sao shrugged but continued to watch Kagome roll out the dough. Finally, after it was in a thin layer, Kagome turned to the boys.

"We have a lot of cutters, what type of cookies do you want?"

"SNOWMAN!" Aki cried out in glee.

Sao clapped in agreement. Kagome laughed as Sao put back all of the cutters, but kept the Snowman cutters out.

"Alright, now I want Aki to push down REALLY hard okay?" Kagome said. Aki nodded as Kagome positioned the cutter. She lifted Aki up who leaned forward and cut the cookie.

Kagome took off the cutter and showed the snowman to the boys.

"Ta daa!" She grinned. Sao and Aki shrieked with happiness.

"Now Sweetie's turn." Kagome said sweetly as she lifted Sao up, who pressed really hard. Kagome showed them Sao's snowman, which was a little ripped but Sao didn't mind.

"And now… my turn." Kagome laughed as she cut down onto her cookie.

"My turn!" Inuyasha whined as he stood up.

"Ok, ok… whiner."

Inuyasha smirked as he bent down and cut the imprint. He then, without anybody noticing, dipping a finger into the bag of flour. As Kagome positioned the cookies on the baking sheet, he put a bit of flour on her nose.

"HEY!" She shrieked as she went cross-eyed to see the flour on her nose.

Aki and Sao started laughing, seeing as Kagome had flour on her nose and cheeks.

Kagome pouted. "You're one mean man Inuyasha."

Inuyasha chuckled as Kagome kept on cutting cookies, leaving the flour on her nose.

Finally, Kagome put the baking sheet in the oven, at 350 degrees for about 30 minutes. She got out icing sugar and little candy pieces for decoration.

"Since we have 12 cookies, we won't need a lot of decoration." Kagome said.

So Aki, Sao, Kagome and now Inuyasha since he didn't feel like working any more, walking into the family room.

"So, how was your day?" The three asked Inuyasha. Inuyasha groaned.

"Not fun."

"Why?" Sao asked.

"Your Uncle Sesshomaru came into the office today saying that we have to go to a party next Sunday and we have to bring a lady."

Aki smiled. "Let's bring Kagome!"

Kagome looked confused. "Eh?"

Inuyasha smirked. "You know Aki, that isn't a bad idea."

Kagome was scared. "Hey, who said ANYTHING about me going to some party?"

"Me." Inuyasha said plainly.

Kagome pouted. "No fair."

Sao climbed onto Kagome's lap and gave her the puppy dog look. "Onegai?"

Kagome sighed. "OK, but what type of party?"

"Gathering. There's this kid section for the few kids that the company has. Aki, Sao and their cousin basically who's a year younger than them. And then we have the Fox workers who have a little fox kit. So that's only 4."

Kagome nodded as Inuyasha continued.

"Elegant gowns are what they mostly wear, with expensive jewellery."

Kagome groaned. "What? I have none of those…"

Inuyasha stared at Kagome for a moment. "Are you Kikyo's size?" He asked finally.

Kagome thought for a moment. "Um… she's one dress size bigger than me but almost."

Inuyasha smiled. "Then we have nothing to sorry about."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I think I have one of Kikyo's dresses with me. I never threw it away, since she never wore it. I also have some jewellery that goes with it. Kikyo never knew about that dress and I'm pretty sure it'll fit you."

Kagome looked thoughtful. "Probably." She murmured. "But why do you need a female accompany?" Kagome asked.

"Since I never go with a girl, my brother and I can't make permanent deals since the companies we deal with want Family men and my brother is the only family guy in our family. He has a mate, and a kid. I on the other hand have two pups and no wife or mate. So our business partners said that if I can pull of the family guy type I'm booked."

Kagome sighed. "So I don't play anything except nanny?"

Inuyasha nodded. "Then I'm good." Kagome said.

Suddenly the timer went off, signalling that the cookies were done.

"Aki, Sao, time to decorate." Kagome grinned as the three rushed to the kitchen. Finally, after half an hour of cookies cooling down and another half an hour of decorating the cookies, the four decided to eat it.

"Oh yum, this good…" Aki said, this mouth full of icing.

"Hmm…" Sao said as he shut his eyes and chewed.

"Pretty good." Inuyasha agreed as he bit into a snowman.

Kagome grinned. "I know, old family recipe."

"Eh?" Inuyasha asked.

"I added a special ingredient."

"What's that?" Sao asked.

"Ginger." Kagome said simpily.

"GINGER?" Inuyasha screamed.

"Yea, it makes it taste tangy yet good."

The three shrugged and continued to eat.

Finally, by the end of the day, the twins were pooped and were sent off to bed. Kagome and Inuyasha remained on the couch, after tucking the boys in, and were watching a horror movie.

"Ai! I don't like the Grudge." Kagome said as she dug her face into a couch pillow.

"Oh it isn't that scary."

"Hello, I've watched the English version a few months ago. My best friend told me the Japanese version is ever scarier."

"That it is." Inuyasha said as he hit play.

Half way through the movie, Inuyasha and Kagome's position changed. Now Inuyasha was laying down on the sofa with Kagome on him. His arms were wrapped around her waist as her head was tucked nicely into his chest, with his chin resting on her head.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome finally said as a boring part came up.

"Yea?"

"What's your job?"

"Vice President of Taisho Industry."

"Wow, Vice… so why living in these parts of Hong Kong?" Kagome asked.

"After what happened with Kikyo…" and Inuyasha left it there.

'What did Kikyo do that makes him hate her so much?' Kagome thought as she shut her eyes, a scary scene coming up.

'Why am I telling her these things… I don't even trust her… or… maybe… shit this is ultra confusing!' Inuyasha thought.

Suddenly, something that his brother said popped into his head.

_-. -. Flash back -. -._

_Inuyasha was sitting in Sesshomaru's living room as his twins were in the playroom with their cousin._

"_So, what are you gonna do now? The twins need a mother." Sesshomaru told Inuyasha._

_Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were pretty close. They didn't hate each other, but they didn't show their love for each other either. Suppose they were neutral._

_Inuyasha shrugged. "I don't know. Things are getting way to confusing…" Inuyasha mumbled as he sipped his beer._

_Sesshomaru stared at his brother. "Inuyasha, you need to talk to somebody."_

"_Like who dammit? I have nobody to talk to!"_

"_What about Rin and I?"_

"_You guys are stinkin family, you're gonna say the same, 'Get a mother for the twins'!" Inuyasha hissed._

"_Ok, then, don't bother getting a mother for the twins, but you need to talk to somebody before your insides are chewed up."_

"_And who would that be?"_

"_I dunno. It may be me, or Rin, or even your secretary. But there is gonna be somebody that you'll talk to, and knowing you, that person must be a send from Heaven, 'cause God, Inuyasha you don't open up that easily."_

"_Shut it Fluffy." Inuyasha gruffed._

_Sesshomaru shrugged. "All I'm saying is that talk to somebody, it'll help you."_

"_And who made you Mother Teresa?"_

"_What the hell does that mean? I'm only being your brother Inuyasha! If you can't get that and I might as well turn back to ignoring you."_

_Inuyasha got up and walked to get the twins. "I don't care anymore Sesshomaru…"_

"_Just talk to somebody." Sesshomaru said again as Inuyasha left with the twins."_

_-. -. End -. -._

'Maybe this is her?' Inuyasha thought as Kagome squealed, covering her face with a pillow.

Finally, after half an hour, the movie ended and Kagome got up, with tears in her eyes.

"THAT WAS SO SCARY!" She said in a loud whisper. Inuyasha chuckled as he clicked off the movie. Kagome got up, stretched her arms and legs and plopped down onto the sofa.

"So, if we're not gonna talk or do anything, I'm off to bed." She said. She was about to get up when Inuyasha grabbed her wrist, ushering her to sit down.

"Can I… can I tell you what happened with Kikyo?" he asked.

Kagome was confused but nodded.

"Well, it all started a few years ago when she was a transfer student in my school…"

And Inuyasha told Kagome everything, even things he didn't want to tell her, but everything came out so easily. At one point he grabbed Kagome's hand and held it in his. This caused Kagome to blush madly.

Finally, he finished his story and Kagome was awestruck.

"That… that…"

Inuyasha knew what Kagome was trying to say.

"That whore…" Kagome finally said as tears stung her eyes. "How can she do that to Aki. To Sao… to you." She wept out.

Inuyasha was surprised. "Hey… why are you crying?"

"This… I… oh I get so emotional…" Kagome cried.

Inuyasha chuckled. "Hey, it's all over now. Aki and Sao have you to take care of them…"

Kagome smiled. "I suppose you're right."

Inuyasha led both of them upstairs. He stopped at Kagome's room and wished her goodnight.

"Thanks," he whispered as Kagome tied her hair up. Kagome smiled. "No problem."

"I didn't know how much that helped." Inuyasha muttered.

Kagome patted his shoulder and smiled sweetly. "I'm happy you're happy." She said softly.

Then Inuyasha did the most unexpected thing. He leaned forward and brushed his lips against Kagome's. He then pulled back, winked at her and went to bed.

Kagome stood there for a few seconds and touched her lips. 'Did he… did he just kiss me?' she thought as she tried to process it. The scene was replaying in her head a few hundred times a minute.

'He kissed me.' She concluded as she changed and went to bed.

-. -. Inuyasha -. -.

Inuyasha couldn't believe what he just did. He had kissed the twins' nanny. Higurashi Kagome, the stepsister of his ex-wife. He had kissed her.

He replayed this night's entire event in his head. The position they were in while watching the Grudge. Of when he told her about Kikyo, and now… their kiss.

Inuyasha smiled slightly as he lay on his side. And before he went to sleep, his last thoughts were…

'I think I love Kagome…'

* * *

**Yea, rushed yes, kawaii yes… totally Inu/Kag… YES!**

**Did you like it? You know what job Inuyasha is doing… you know why he isn't livin' in a kick ass mansion… sorta… I'll explain that into detail later but now Kagome is joining him for a Staff gathering.**

**Oh! And next Chapter… KOUGA… he smells DOG on HIS woman… ooo things are gonna get heated!**

**Stay tuned!**

**Lub, Sakura**


	10. Naraku Part 1: The Threat

**I liked my last chapter, it was kinda cute! Inuyasha isn't the cold hearted 'I can't realize my feelings' type of person and who seriously can't fall in love with Aki and Sao? They're way too kawaii! ENJOY!**

**Title:** All it took was a Simple Mistake

**Summary:** It was a mistake. All she needed was directions to the Mall but he mistook her for the new Nanny. Trying to tell him who she really was didn't really matter at all any more since the kids have taken a liking to her and she's taking a liking to their father… Inuyasha.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own it. Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha and co. I only own Aki and Sao as they are my creations…

**Genre: **Romance/Tragedy

**Rating: **R

**Aging: **Kagome 19 -.-.-.-.- Inuyasha 24 -.-.-.-.- Twins 4

**It's Family… It's Love… It's Home… Read on…**

**-.-.-.-Chapter 10: Naraku Part 1: The Threat**

-. -. Inuyasha -. -.

Inuyasha couldn't believe what he just did. He had kissed the twins' nanny. Higurashi Kagome, the stepsister of his ex-wife. He had kissed her.

He replayed this night's entire event in his head. The position they were in while watching the Grudge. Of when he told her about Kikyo, and how… their kiss.

Inuyasha smiled slightly as he lay on his side. And before he went to sleep, his last thoughts were…

'I think I love Kagome…'

-. -. Morning -. -.

Kagome woke up to her alarm clock. It was Thursday today and Inuyasha was at work. Flashbacks of yesterday came running into her head. She touched her lips with her fingertips.

'He kissed me.' She thought as she got out of bed, put on her robe and went to wake up the twins.

"Sweetie, Honey… wake up." She said as she shook them awake.

"Unnh… mommy…?" Aki mumbled as he woke up. Kagome was shocked.

'Mommy?' she thought. 'It sounds so… right.'

"Kagome?" Sao said hoarsely, since his voice was dry.

"Yea it's me, wake up, we have to go to school."

Aki and Sao moaned as they got out of bed and went to the washroom. Since they were in preschool, they have half day of school, so they took their showers after they come home from school.

As the kids were getting dressed, Kagome took a quick shower. She came out in her school uniform and walked downstairs to find the twins sitting at the table.

She took out two bowls and poured cereal in them. She gave it to the twins as she took out a carton of yoghurt.

"Kagome, why are you eating that?" Aki asked.

Kagome patted her stomach. "I'm getting fat… I need a diet."

Sao scrunched his nose. "You're not fat, you're a twig."

Kagome pouted. "Coming from you, that's an insult." The trio burst into laughter's as they piled into Kagome's mustang. (Sango's.)

Kagome dropped them off at their school, kissed them goodbye and then drove to her own school.

She parked at her spot and rushed towards Ayame.

"Aya-chan!" Kagome greeted as she hugged Ayame.

"Kagu!" Ayame growled as she hugged back. "Why didn't you come yesterday?"

"The twins were sick."

Ayame's eyes turned starry. "Those kawaii twins you baby-sit?"

"Yea, Aki and Sao."

Ayame squealed as she pulled Kagome's wrist. "I have to go visit them one day, they're so adorable."

"Jeez, ok we'll go shopping again one day." Kagome promised.

"Waii!" Ayame squealed as she and Kagome walked into the school. They turned the corner for their first class room when they noticed Kouga walking towards them.

"Holy mother of pencil cases… that's Kouga Lang." Ayame said dreamily. Kagome inwardly frowned.

'Shit, not him.' She thought as she saw him smile at them.

"Uhh… Ayame I have to go." Kagome said suddenly as she turned and dashed out of there.

"KAGOME… WAIT!" She heard Kouga call, but she didn't care, she ran to the courtyard and through the field to reach the far trees. She sat under them and panted.

"That guy is such a looser… he reminds me of Ginta." Kagome muttered as she took some dirt out from under her nails.

"Holy cow, where does all this crap come from?" She mumbled.

Suddenly, she felt a presence near her. Darkness fell over her as she looked up to see the most evil creature ever…

Kouga.

(Thought I was gonna say Naraku… LMAO!)

"Kouga?" Kagome eeped as he pulled her to her feet.

"I smell dog on you." He said gruffly as he started sniffing Kagome.

"Dog?" Kagome asked confused. Kouga glared at her. "Are you fucking around?" He growled.

"EXCUSE ME? I AM NOT YOUR WOMAN SO YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO ACCUSE ME OF SUCH FAULTS! BESIDES, I HAVE SOME SELF RESPECT!" Kagome screeched.

Kouga frowned. "So how come I smell mutts all over you? Three different scents but all dog alright."

"What the hell…" he growled again as he started sniffing her all over again.

"STOP!" Kagome pushed him away; he grabbed her wrist and brought his face inches close to his.

"You kissed a dog!" Kouga accused finally as he pushed Kagome. She landed on the soft dirt, but her butt still hurt.

'Oh that… but I took a shower, how can he smell me?' Kagome thought wildly as she looked up at Kouga.

"YOU DID!" He roared as he pulled her up to her feet again.

"STOP PUSHING ME AND PULLING ME BACK UP!" Kagome shrilled as she pushed him away.

"STOP PUSHING ME DAMMIT!"

"WHO SAID I WAS PUSHING, IT WAS SELF DEFENCE!"

"DEFENCE?" Kouga spluttered. "DEFENCE AGAINST ME?"

"DUH! YOU FRIGGIN' ACCUSE ME OF KISSING OTHER PEOPLE WHEN HELL I DON'T EVEN BELONG TO YOU!"

"I claimed you." Kouga said curtly.

"No mark on me, your name isn't written all over me…" Kagome pointed out.

"It soon will be…" Kouga smirked as he started nearing Kagome's neck.

"YOU MALE SLUT!" Kagome shrilled as she pulled out of his grasp and started running back.

"Remember Kagome, YOU'RE MINE!" Kouga yelled. Kids looked wildly at him before continuing with their life.

Kagome ran to the girls washroom, before sitting in a cubicle and crying.

'Stupid Kouga.' She thought.

(Kouga is a bit OOC, and there is a reason for this, you'll find out later.)

There was a knock on the cubicle. "Go away." Kagome sniffled.

"Kagu, it's me." Ayame said soothingly.

"Aya-chan?" Kagome cried as she opened the stall door and lunged at her friend.

"Sweetheart, what happened?" Ayame asked as she stroked Kagome's hair.

"I… no you… it's… Kouga… Aya, you…"

Ayame understood what Kagome was trying to say. "If it's about Kouga and you, go ahead, I won't get mad."

Kagome sniffled as she started telling Ayame about everything. How she met Kouga when she was a new student. How he claimed her by words, but never marked her, how he's totally obsessed with her, and now, how he tried to come unto her.

Ayame was astonished. "That… Kouga did that?" She said barley above a whisper. There was five minutes until bell rung and Kagome and Ayame were in no state to get to class.

Kagome nodded as they stood up. "Aya-chan I'm sorry." Kagome sniffled.

"Hey it's ok, goes to show that I fall for idiots ne?" She smiled sadly.

"Ayame…" Kagome said barley above a whisper.

"Hey it's ok, I'll live, and so will you… besides, did that cutie really kiss you?" Ayame teased.

"AYA!" Kagome squealed as she chased Ayame out of the bathroom.

"Hey, how do you know he's cute?"

Ayame had an evil smirk on her face. "So you ADMIT that he's cute eh?"

"Eh?" Kagome stood there, looking stupid… until finally it clicked.

"YOU SNEAKY LITTLE…" and World War III has begun.

-. -. After School -. -.

Kagome and Ayame were gonna drive to the library for a fashion project after Ayame finished school. It was 12 now and Kagome's school time was over. She was now gonna go pick up the twins. She got into her car and drove all the way to their school.

She parked in front of the school, got out and walked inside. But to her utter dismay, her sweet, dear, loving sister, correction, STEP-sister was there with the kids, trying to open up to them.

"Aki, Sao, darlings, I'm your mother." She cooed as she tried to hug Aki.

"Get off me lady!" Aki yelled as he pushed Kikyo.

"Oi, kinky ho, get off of him." Kagome said dangerously.

"Kinky ho?" Kikyo said menacingly.

"Heard it right, now get away from Aki or else…" Kagome glared coldly at Aki.

"Or else what? He is my son, I am his mother…"

"Not even Kinky, a mother is somebody who stays by their kids, no matter what. You seem to love your daughter Mei more than Aki and Sao. Ask them, between you and I, who is more of a mother."

Kikyo glared at Kagome as she turned to the boys. "So boys, who's more of a mom?" she asked.

Aki and Sao looked at Kikyo, stuck their tongues out and ran towards Kagome.

"Hi Kagome!" Aki greeted as he hugged her leg.

"Hiya Honey." Kagome grinned as she went down on her knees and hugged the two.

"Kagome, can we have snow man cookies like yesterday?" Sao asked.

"I think we have a few left, but sure, we'll buy some before we go home alright Sweetie."

"Ok Kagome!" They said cutely as they each grabbed one of her hands and started walking away.

Kagome looked over her shoulder and sent Kikyo a sweet smile before walking out. Kikyo growled ferociously before taking out her cell phone.

"Naraku," she said, "do me a favour and eliminate my sister."

…

-. -. Kagome and Twins -. -.

They had gone out, bought some snowman cookies and went home. Aki and Sao ran to the shower as Kagome went to go help them. She brought their PJ's and dressed them up. She dried their ears, as they were very sensitive and brought them downstairs for cookies and milk.

The twins dunked their snowman cookies in a glass of milk before eating.

"Guys, what was Kikyo doing there?" Kagome asked.

"She said something about wanting Daddy's Tetsusaiga." Sao said as he stuffed the cookie in his mouth.

Kagome frowned. "A Tetsusai… what?"

"Tetsusaiga, it's daddy's Katana. It stops him from becoming a full blooded youkai. It's hanging on the wall there." Aki said pointing to the katana.

Kagome walked up and examined the sheath without touching it. It was a battered up sword…

"What a hunk of junk… this stops your father from becoming full blooded?" Kagome asked.

Aki nodded.

"And Uncle Fluffy… I mean Uncle Sesshomaru has the Tensaiga."

"What's the difference?" Kagome asked.

"Tetsusaiga kills a thousand demons in one slice and the Tensaiga does the opposite." Sao said.

"So your uncles sword can bring the dead to the living?" Kagome asked astonished.

"Yea, Grand-pa forged these swords from his fangs before dying. I hope daddy does the same for us…" Aki said.

"Yea, that would be cool." Sao sighed.

Kagome giggled. "Hurry up you two, we're going to the library at 3."

"Can we take books?" Aki said hopefully.

"Sure you can guys."

"YAY!" They shrieked as they finished eating and hurriedly went to get ready.

-. -. At 3pm -. -.

Inuyasha called up and said that he'd be home late today because of a stupid business meeting. Kagome told him that she and the twins are going to the Library. So all was cool.

They piled into Kagome's car and drove all the way to Hong Kong Library.

They arrived in a few minutes and rushed in, since it was getting really cold, as it was turning October.

"Aya-chan!" Kagome called silently as Ayame rushed towards them.

"Hey Kagu, Aki, Sao." She greeted, hugging the boys.

"Hi Ms. Ayame." Sao said politely.

Ayame giggled. "Darling, call me Ayame or Aya."

"Aya!" Aki said silently as he and his brother started to go search for books. Ayame and Kagome sat in a corner as the twins came up to Kagome, so she can check on them. Finally, after two hours, Kagome decided that it was time for the boys to go home.

"We'll work tomorrow in class, we'll think of what we want to sew up okay?" Kagome said as her and Ayame packed up.

"Sure."

Kagome looked out to window and found the trees literally bending over. She frowned.

"Aya-chan, look after the twins while I go get the car started. It needs to warm up considering the weather outside."

"My pleasure." Ayame grinned as she went to play with the boys.

Kagome ran out and to her Mustang. She opened it up and started the car, as soon as she came out, she was pushed, hard up against her car.

"What the…" She squealed as a very strange man put his arm on her neck.

"Kagome right, Naraku." Naraku said evilly.

"Who… Kikyo's mate?" Kagome asked as Naraku let his arm fall, but he made sure that Kagome was still pinned up against the car, so he spell bound her there.

"Yea Kikyo's mate. I assume Inuyasha has told you that much?"

"He told me everything." Kagome hissed as she tried to move.

Naraku chuckled. "Stupid thing, that Inuyasha, always falling for Miko's. Doesn't he know that they can't be trusted?"

"Falling for? You're one to talk, mating with Kikyo and having a daughter."

"My daughter is my heir, my heir to your destruction Kagome." Naraku brought his hand back up to her neck and clutched it hard. His nails dug into her neck as blood starts trickling down her neck.

"Let go…" Kagome whispered as she tried to struggle. The more she struggled, the tighter his grip got.

"No chance bitch." He hissed as he tightened his grip. Suddenly, he felt something cold, and hard against his head, he let go instantly and turned around to find Ayame, punching him in the back of his head.

"Let go of her you stupid monkey."

Narkau scowled as he grew giant tentacles. Ayame dodged them all and kicked him square in the face. Naraku glared at her and said, "I will get you Kagome, I'll kill you and eat you, piece by piece…" before retreating.

"Weakling. Kagome, are you alright!" Ayame said as she rushed towards Kagome. Kagome nodded painfully as she looked up. "Where are the boys?"

"The librarian is looking after them. Shit who was that?"

"My sisters husband…" Kagome said painfully again.

"Sister… you have a…"

"Please, can you just get the boys and drive me home."

"But Kagome, I don't know where you…"

"The boys will tell you, hurry." Kagome said as Ayame helped her into the car.

A few minutes later Aki and Sao got into the car. Ayame had warned them not to ask Kagome anything.

Aki and Sao directed Ayame to their house. A black Lexus was parked in front of the house.

"Dad's home." Kagome told the boys as the nodded.

Ayame parked the car and helped Kagome out. Aki and Sao rushed to the door as Ayame helped Kagome to the door. Before even putting they key into the whole, the door swung open.

"Kagome, what happened?" Inuyasha asked worridly.

"Shit, Kagome you baby sit Takahashi's kids?" Ayame asked surprised.

"Who gives, what happened to her?" Inuyasha asked as he helped Kagome inside.

"Some ugly monkey tried to kill her." Ayame said.

"Ugly monkey?" Inuyasha asked.

"Naraku…" Kagome whispered.

"Naraku, that bastard!" Inuyasha scowled as he got his first aid kit.

"What he say?" He asked.

"He said he'd kill her and then eat her piece by piece."

The boys had run to their room, after Inuyasha told them to leave.

"He said what?" Inuyasha roared.

Kagome glared at him before laying on the sofa. Inuyasha put bandages around her neck and turned to Ayame.

"Thanks for bringing her home." He gruffed.

"My pleasure Takahashi-san, but now I have no way of getting home."

"He'll take you, won't you Inuyasha." Kagome said giving Inuyasha the 'if you don't, you're dead' look.

Inuyasha frowned but shrugged. "Sure." He mumbled before taking Ayame home.

-. -. That night -. -.

Kagome was laying asleep on her bed as Aki and Sao were watching T.V. Inuyasha walked into Kagome's room and bent over her sleeping, fragile figure.

'That bastard Naraku, I'll kill him for hurting Kagome.' He scowled as he saw Kagome turn.

'I'll do my best to protect her, I won't loose her, ever.' He said as he bent forward and kissed her on the forehead.

He then got up and left, closing the door behind him.

* * *

**Nice ending? Hope so, Inuyasha is opening up, but Naraku has come into the picture…**

**That eating piece-by-piece bit came from my brother. You should thank him if you lose your appetite.**

**Hope you liked it, there are more chapters to come… though I'm planning on ending this fic soon… Inuyasha is in love with Kagome, she's gonna start falling in love and the antagonist is out.. what more?**

**Stay tuned,**

**Lub Sakura**


	11. Her feelings surface

**Bad, bad… evil Naraku… he hurt Kagome. Oh yea, somebody asked why didn't Inuyasha smell Kouga on Kagome, if Kouga was able to smell Inu on Kag.**

**Well thing is, suppose you were Inuyasha (bet you'd love that) would you rather burn the lady you love about a wolf or help her since she's injured? Easy concept, but yea, there will be some Kouga vs Inuyasha when time comes! YAY INU!**

**Title:** All it took was a Simple Mistake

**Summary:** It was a mistake. All she needed was directions to the Mall but he mistook her for the new Nanny. Trying to tell him who she really was didn't really matter at all any more since the kids have taken a liking to her and she's taking a liking to their father… Inuyasha.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own it. Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha and co. I only own Aki and Sao as they are my creations…

**Genre: **Romance/Tragedy

**Rating: **R

**Aging: **Kagome 19 -.-.-.-.- Inuyasha 24 -.-.-.-.- Twins 4

It's Family… It's Love… It's Home… Read on… 

**-.-.-.-Chapter 11: Her feelings surface**

. -. That night -. -.

Kagome was laying asleep on her bed as Aki and Sao were watching T.V. Inuyasha walked into Kagome's room and bent over her sleeping, fragile figure.

'That bastard Naraku, I'll kill him for hurting Kagome.' He scowled as he saw Kagome turn.

'I'll do my best to protect her, I won't loose her, ever.' He said as he bent forward and kissed her on the forehead.

He then got up and left, closing the door behind him.

.- Morning -.

Kagome woke up with some stinking on her neck. She touched the scars and realized that they basically almost healed up.

'Now how did I heal so fast? My miko powers aren't able to heal me… only Youkai's and Hanyou's can heal up so fast…' Kagome thought. She'd have to asked Inuyasha about this later.

She got up, realized it was Friday, but didn't give a shit cause she sure as hell didn't wanna go to school today. She walked into the Twins' room and noticed that they were gone. She walked downstairs and found a note pinned on the fridge.

'_Hey,_

_I dropped the twins' off at school and went to work late. Your friend Ayame is picking them up today and bringing them back home. She told me she'd do that last night when I dropped her off. Get some rest and don't push your self. You probably noticed your wounds are healing up ask me later. As for now, rest and take care._

_- Inuyasha'_

Kagome smiled as she took the note of and reread it.

'Take care, how sweet.' She thought as she walked over to the kitchen counter and got her self a cup of ramen.

'Might as well.' She thought as she boiled some water and made her ramen. She then walked back to the living room, turned on the T.V and popped in a DVD.

"Oh… I wonder when Inuyasha got this movie." She said as she picked up the DVD, 'My Left Eyes Sees Ghosts'.

"Aw well, I love this movie, might as well watch it." She murmured to her self as she put it in, sat on the sofa and watched the funny yet weird movie.

She ate her Ramen and watched the Movie. She seriously had nothing better to do. It was almost 12:30 and the twins' were due home soon.

'I wonder how Ayame got off of school to pick them up?' Kagome thought as she drank some orange juice.

Suddenly her cell phone rung. She rushed to the living room and picked it up, after seeing it was her brother's cell number.

"Hey Souta." Kagome greeted as she sipped her orange juice.

"Hey Nee-chan. Listen, Okaa-san wanted me to come to Hong Kong."

"Doushite?"

"I have no damn reason. She says that since I have a few days off of school, since some looser set the gym on fire, she wanted me to come and visit you."

"Oh… and you'd be staying with me?" Kagome asked getting worried.

"Duh. Sango does have three bedrooms right?"

"Well yea…but…"

"Ok then, I'll tell mom it's set, I'm down on Monday okay?"

"But… how long is your school closed for?"

"A week, the gym is toast… literally."

"Oh… ok Souta… bye." Kagome said as she hung up.

She put her cell down and cursed inwardly.

"I can't do this… I live here, not with Sango. Souta can't…he'd tell… if only I could live with Sango for the week Souta is with me…"

She picked up her cell and tried to dial Sango's phone. It was busy.

"Oh shit, she's at Master Yoshida's temple right now." Kagome murmured. She sat back down and dug her head into her hands, thinking of what to do.

Before she knew it, she heard the doorbell ring a billion times. She smiled weakly as she went to open it. It was Aki, Sao, Ayame, Sango and Miroku.

Kagome's eyes widened. "Hey Sango, Miroku… I tried calling you Sango, you were busy."

"Yea, Miroku killed my phone by sucking it into his Kazanna."

Kagome scrunched her eyebrows. "You have a Wind Tunnel?"

Miroku nodded. "Yea, a curse bestowed on my grand father and passed to every male in my generation. I have to kill the demon who did it."

"And who may that be?" Kagome asked.

"Naraku's grand father."

Kagome snorted. "Jeez, is Naraku the cause of all our problems?"

"I guess so." Miroku said.

Kagome went down on her knees and hugged the boys. "Hey guys, how was school?" Kagome asked.

"Good! We have a performance tomorrow morning and…and… Aki and me are playing the demons who help the girl who gets lost."

Kagome giggled. "How come you didn't tell me earlier?" She asked.

"We wanted it to be a surprise. So you're coming tomorrow right?" Aki asked.

"Maybe…" Kagome winked at them. They giggled and rushed in eat something.

"Hey Ayame, thanks for picking them up." She said as she hugged her.

"No problem. I skipped all my classes anyways. Me and Sango were chilling today."

"And you couldn't come over." Kagome pouted.

"We would have but Miroku kept on groping us so we didn't get the chance to." Sango said sending a glare towards Miroku.

"Hey!" Miroku put his hands up defensively.

Kagome giggled. "I thought you were dating Sango, why do you go around groping every other lady?"

"My hand has a curse."

"Apart from the Kazanna." Sango muttered before walking in.

"So, how's the neck?" Sango asked touched Kagome's wounds.

"Better… it healed pretty fast."

Ayame giggled. "I think it's because you had a demon taking care of you." She said winking at Kagome.

Kagome flushed and rushed towards the kitchen. Sango, Miroku and Ayame laughed as they followed her.

Kagome put milk and cookies on the table for the twins and got a coke for the rest of the gang.

"Sango, Souta is coming Monday."

Sango's eyes widened in delight. "Great! Kohaku was gonna spend next week at my place since Master Yoshida gave him a week off from training so much."

Kagome frowned. "I know… it's great news that Kohaku and Souta can play together but… Souta came to stay with me… but…mama, Jii-chan and Souta don't know I…"

Sango's eyes widened. "Oh crap, you live here."

Kagome nodded.

They all sat down as the twins munched on cookies.

"What can we do? Souta will blabber it to mama that I live with The Inuyasha Takahashi, the great business man." Kagome murmured.

"You can stay at my place for the time Souta's with you. Just spend the day here, and sleep over at night."

"But Souta would get suspicious. That I'm out every day from morning till night."

"Say you got a job." Ayame suggested.

"Not gonna work, Souta knows that if I did get a job, it'd be like some cashier lady or something."

Miroku put a finger on his chin. "Tell him that… that…"

Kagome groaned when Miroku came up with no good excuse.

"This is not good at all…" Kagome murmured.

"Can't you ditch Souta?" Ayame asked, knowing that Souta was Kagome's brother; since Kagome told her the first day they met.

Kagome shook her head. "Naw man, I can't do that."

"Hey Kagome, does Yuka live in the outskirts of town?" Sango asked.

Kagome's eyes widened. "It's true." Kagome said. Her cousin Yuka Higurashi, related from the father, lived a two-hour drive away from her University.

"But what good is that? We can't dump her brother at her cousins house for the time he's here." Miroku said smartly.

Kagome frowned. "We can put Souta at Yuka's place for four days and put him in Sango's place for three, since he's here for a week. I might get Inuyasha to let me off for three days…"

"Good grief. Can't Takahashi just hire some sub nanny for the week Souta is here?" Sango asked.

Aki and Sao didn't get this conversation but did understand the sub nanny part.

"NO!" Sao screamed as he latched onto Kagome's leg.

"We like Kagome's scent." Aki said tears forming in his eyes.

Kagome looked at her friends apologetically. "See, that's out of the question." She murmured.

She looked at Aki and Sao and smiled. "Don't worry, I'm not leaving." She promised.

The twins grinned and went off to play sword.

Kagome sighed heavily as she slumped farther into her chair. "This is one huge problem."

Her friends nodded in agreement as they all walked to the living room to watch some television.

Before they knew it, it was 5 o'clock and Inuyasha came home. He opened the door and was overwhelmed with so many different smells. There was Aki and Sao's as usual, along with Kagome; he knew her scent since it was Peaches and Jasmine and Sakura blossom scents. But there was also Wolf scent, he knew it was probably Ayame, but two different other scents as well.

He recognized those smells from when he got Kagome to come back to being the nanny that day at the ice-cream parlour.

'Must be the monk at the tajiya.' He thought as he walked in.

He found Kagome and Ayame on the couch, taking up half the space, along with the slayer and the monk on the love seat, all watching 'A Walk to Remember'.

"Aww… so sad!" Kagome cried as she dabbed the tissue on her cheek.

"I'm home." Inuyasha gruffed. Kagome looked up and smiled. "Hey Inuyasha!" She greeted as she hit pause and went to greet him.

He looked down at her and examined her neck. "Feeling better?" he asked as he touched her neck. Kagome blushed a deep crimson and nodded.

Her friends hid their laughter's as they went to greet Inuyasha.

"Hey Takahashi-san!" Sango greeted bowing.

"Yo," Miroku said with a salute.

"Konnichiwa." Ayame bowed.

"Hey." Inuyasha murmured. Finally, Aki and Sao rushed down and hugged Inuyasha.

"Hi dad!" They greeted as they hugged him.

"Hi guys! Tomorrow is your Sengoku Jidai show right?" he asked.

"Yea, are you and Kagome coming?" Aki asked.

Inuyasha chuckled at patted his head. "Yea I am, but do you know what day it is today?" he asked.

The twins looked at each other and then at Inuyasha. They shook their heads. "No." They said.

"September 30th." Inuyasha said. The twin's eyes widened as they looked at each other.

"Night of the new moon." They gasped. They rushed inside and jumped into the family room.

Kagome frowned. "What was that about?" She asked.

Inuyasha smirked. "You'll find out." He said as he walked upstairs to wash up.

"Well, we'd better get going. Talk to Takahashi about Souta ok?" Sango said as she hugged Kagome and placed a soft kiss on her cheek.

**(In a friendly way!)**

Ayame hugged Kagome and walked out with Sango.

"See ya Kags!" Miroku said as he hugged Kagome… all of a sudden.

"HENTAI! BAKA BAKA BAKA!" Kagome roared as she hit Miroku on the head.

"Itai…" He murmured as he walked out with a billion bumps on his head. Sango snorted. "Serves your right lecher."

Miroku pouted as he got onto Kirara. Sango waved by as she and Ayame got on and Kirara flew off.

Kagome shut the door and walked into the family room, where Aki and Sao were sitting on the sofa. She sat between them and rubbed their ears. They growled in content and giggled when Kagome pulled back.

"We like it." They said as Kagome continued.

Finally Inuyasha came down in track pants and a tight black muscle shirt.

"So, what's the whole deal about the new moon thing?" Kagome asked.

"We're hanyou's right? Well there's a time when our youkai powers disappear and we turn into full humans. My time is the night of the new moon and Aki and Sao also got my time." Inuyasha explained.

Kagome's eyes widened. "You mean by 6:30, your powers will go?" She asked.

Inuyasha nodded. He walked over and sat beside Kagome, as he pushed Aki away.

Aki pouted and went to get a bottle of fruit punch.

Inuyasha sighed as he placed a hand on Kagome's neck and examined her wounds. Kagome blushed so much; she swore all of her blood traveled to her face.

"See you're all good. I'll show you the party dress tonight, since the party is this Sunday." Inuyasha said.

"So, why did my wounds heal so fast?" Kagome asked.

"Demon blood heals faster."

"But I'm not a demon."

"I mixed some of my blood with a glass of water that I made you drink last night."

Kagome's eyes widened. "You… you… did what?"

Inuyasha shrugged as if it were the most casual thing in the world. "Hey, you needed to get better."

Kagome blushed as she ducked her head. "Ari…arigato." She murmured.

Inuyasha smirked as he glanced at the watch. "Damn, only 10 minutes left." He murmured.

"Hey Inuyasha." Kagome whispered as she looked up at him. Aki was now drinking fruit punch and Sao went to get a bottle of Fruitopia.

"Hm?"

"My brother is coming to Hong Kong on Monday and well… we have no place to put him. He was supposed to stay with me, but he doesn't know I live here."

"So, stay with Sango for the next week." Inuyasha said.

Kagome's eyes widened. "Seriously?"

Inuyasha nodded. "Yea, Aki and Sao will stay at their uncles house for the next week, I suppose… and my brother, Sesshomaru can take them to school everyday, and his mate Rin, can bring them back home."

Kagome's eyes widened. "Seriously?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "Hey, you've done a lot for us."

Before any of them knew what happened next, Kagome lunged at Inuyasha and hugged him tightly.

"Domo Arigato!" She whispered. Finally she noticed what she did and pulled back and blushed.

"Eh… sorry." She whispered.

Inuyasha snorted, "Keh, bitch." He murmured.

"What did you call me?" Kagome asked surprised as she faced him.

"Nothing, shut it wench."

Kagome glared at him before getting up to get some chocolate for her self. To bad Inuyasha, Aki or Sao could have any.

But before she left the Family room, Aki, Sao and Inuyasha all pulsed. She turned around to find Inuyasha with black hair and no doggie ears. Aki have black hair and Sao, since he originally had black hair, have silver hair, like Aki and Inuyasha did before they transformed.

Her eyes widened. "You three make such cute humans!" She finally said giggling.

Inuyasha glared at her. "Oi bitch, shut up."

Kagome glared at him back. "Why the hell are you calling me…me _that_ in front of the twins?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "Inu-youkai language, you'll understand later."

But Aki and Sao's eyes widened. "Did Daddy just call Kagome bitch?" Aki asked.

Sao looked at Inuyasha. "Did…you… did you just… bitch?" Sao stuttered.

Inuyasha smirked at nodded. Aki and Sao exchanged excited glances.

"YAY!" Aki shrieked as he bounced up and down.

Kagome looked stunned. 'Why the hell is he so happy that Inuyasha called me a bitch.'

Then it clicked. 'Inu-Youkai language…' she thought. She looked at Inuyasha who was smirking as he got up to get a glass of water.

'Bitch… it's a female dog…'

Kagome blushed feverishly as she quickly walked to her bedroom. She sat on her bed and just thought about what happened.

'Bitch…' she thought again.

'Female dog… Inuyasha is a inu-hanyou.'

She looked into her hands and smiled slightly.

'Before I knew, I _was_ the one who _fell in love_ with him.' She thought.

'I… I… I love him… oh god this can't be happening.' She thought as she buried her head in her hands.

'Me… love Inuyasha? Argh! But he loved Kikyo!'

'Loved is the key word Kagome,' Kagome told her self.

'So, he could love me right?' she thought, as she looked at her self in the mirror.

Kagome blushed at her thought, suddenly somebody knocked on the door.

"Come in," she said as she tried to calm down. In walked Inuyasha with a dress in his hands.

"This is the dress." He said laying it on her bed.

Kagome examined it. It was an ice blue dress that brought out her brown eyes. It was laced at the chest and tightly flowed down to her feet. It had dark blue splashed near the bottom, and the sleeves flared out to her wrists. It was basically shoulder less and it had a gold chain twisting up the left hand, that connected to a gold necklace that came with the dress.

Kagome's eyes widened. "Oh damn, you got this for Kikyo?"

"I thought it would look good on her, bah, not anymore."

Kagome picked up the dress, it was made out of a fine silk, with the sleeves were made out of velvet.

"Oh, here's the jewellery and the shoes. Try it on ok?" Inuyasha said as he got up to leave.

Kagome got up too and thanked him. "Thanks, for everything."

Inuyasha smiled, causing Kagome's heart to melt.

"No problem, now try it on and tell me if it fits ok?"

"Do you want to see me in it?" Kagome asked.

"If you want me to." He replied as he left.

Kagome thought it would be best if he saw her in it, so he could decide if it was okay or not. So she quickly put on the dress, the shoes and the gorgeous diamond jewellery. She walked downstairs to find Aki, Sao and Inuyasha hustling each other.

"Ahem." She said as they all looked up at her.

"Wow…" Sao muttered.

"Pretty," Aki whispered.

Inuyasha got up and walked over to her, as if he were entranced in a spell. Kagome smiled weakly, "It fits." She whispered.

Inuyasha stopped a few inches away from her. "You look perfect." He murmured. Aki and Sao took the hint that they had to leave and rushed out.

**(Smart babies!)**

Inuyasha suddenly wrapped his arms around her waist.

'Stupid human emotions! I can't fucking control them!' he roared in his head.

Kagome blushed and ducked her head.

"Amazingly sexy." Inuyasha smirked. Kagome looked up, her eyes wide.

"Inuyash…" But what she was about to say was cut short when Inuyasha capture her lips with his own.

Kagome, this time, replied to the kiss, softly, yet tenderly. Inuyasha nibbled on her bottom lip, causing her to open her mouth and him to slip his tongue in.

The kiss lasted for seconds, since Aki rushed in screaming. Kagome broke the kiss and faced him. "What's up?" She asked, breathing heavily.

"SAO!" Aki screamed.

Kagome's heart pumped faster.

"What about him?" Kagome asked.

"That idiot tried to use Tetsusaiga!" Aki said loudly. Inuyasha's eyes widened as he rushed in to the living room and fount Sao on a chair trying to reach for his Katana.

"SAO!" Inuyasha roared as he picked his son up.

"Hi daddy!" Sao greeted stupidly.

"Why did you reach for the Tetsusaiga?"

"We were playing swords and I wanted a real one!"

Inuyasha scolded him, as he lightly slapped his arm. "Never touch Tetsusaiga you hear? It's basically my life…"

Sao had tears in his eyes but nodded. "Ok daddy." He sniffled. He got out of Inuyasha's arm and rushed to Kagome, who tried to her best to lean down in her dress.

"Sweetie, daddy didn't mean to, he was just worried about you." Kagome whispered in Sao's ear. She picked him up and carried him to her room.

"Sweetie, you sit here, and I'll go change." Kagome said as she did. She came back and found Sao playing with her make up. She giggled when she saw him try to put on the lip-stick.

"Hey sweetie, that's not for you!" She laughed. He put it down and ran to Kagome's arm.

"Kagome… daddy called you his bitch… are you my new mommy?" Sao asked.

Kagome's eyes widened at his question. Kagome picked him up in her arms and started stroking his back.

"I dunno sweetie… do you want me to be?" Kagome asked.

"Yea, you take care of us and love us when my real mommy didn't."

Sao suddenly pulled his head back and looked at Kagome. "Can I call you mommy?" he asked.

Kagome's eyes widened but started at Sao, her heart beating so fast, and hard she swore it would stop any second.

"Call…me mommy?" She asked.

Sao nodded, but suddenly his eyes fell. "Oh, you don't want to be my mommy."

"No, no, no, Sao, I would love it if you called me mommy." Kagome whispered, not wanting to hurt Sao.

Sao's eyes widened as he hugged Kagome, "Thanks… mommy." He whispered. Kagome smiled as she patted his head. Finally, after a few minutes, they decided to go downstairs.

Sao jumped out of Kagome's arm and rushed to play with Aki. Kagome sat down beside Inuyasha and sighed.

"Thanks for making him stop crying." Inuyasha said.

"No biggie, 'sides, you shouldn't have hit him for trying to touch your sword. The twins told me about it, but you aren't Hanyou right now, so the sword won't affect you in any way." She said.

"I know, but when I do become Hanyou again, and the sword is missing, I'll go on a murder rampage."

Kagome sighed. "Being a Hanyou is tough ne?"

"Kinda, but you get used to it."

Kagome smiled sadly, "And when my stepsister accepted you, you thought you'd be happy?" she asked.

Inuyasha frowned. "Don't talk about that whore, she ruined all of our lives… that is until you came along."

Kagome smiled as she put a hand over Inuyasha's, "I'm happy I did." She whispered.

Suddenly, Sao and Aki popped in front of them two, "Mommy can I sleep with you tonight?" Sao asked.

Inuyasha's eyes widened as he looked at Kagome. "Mommy?" He asked.

Kagome blushed and looked back at Sao, "Sure you can sweetie."

Sao stuck his tongue out at Aki. "Told you Mommy would sleep with me!"

"Hey! How come you call Kagome, Mommy?" Aki asked.

"'Cause she let me and not you!" Sao said.

"HEY!" Aki screamed.

"Hey, hey, no fighting. Aki, you can sleep with me tomorrow." Kagome said.

"Can I call you mommy too?" Aki asked.

Kagome giggled. "Of course you can, you two are my boys after all!"

Aki and Sao cheered before going to watch T.V.

"Mommy?" Inuyasha asked again.

Kagome blushed. "Sao wanted to call me Mommy since he said I as like a mother to him."

Inuyasha smiled. "You are like a mother to them."

Kagome giggled. "I'm glad."

Inuyasha then leaned forward and capture Kagome's lips again. This time, uninterrupted.

* * *

**Did you like this chapter? I found it okay, just some parts I knew I rushed, but there is a reason behind it.**

**Kouga and Naraku warning up ahead! Mantan and Hiten are also gonna come next chapter, a long with Sesshomaru and Rin! The Party has begun!**

**Lub ya'll,**

**Sakura**


	12. Sengoku Jidai: A Feudal Fairytale

**Hi guys! This chapter is gonna be KAWAII filled gushiness! Next chapter is when Hiten, Manten, Sesshomaru, Rin, Shippo, Kaede and all them ppl come out… but for now, one more mushy gushy filled chapter!**

**Title:** All it took was a Simple Mistake

**Summary:** It was a mistake. All she needed was directions to the Mall but he mistook her for the new Nanny. Trying to tell him who she really was didn't really matter at all any more since the kids have taken a liking to her and she's taking a liking to their father… Inuyasha.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own it. Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha and co. I only own Aki and Sao as they are my creations…

**Genre: **Romance/Tragedy

**Rating: **R

**Aging: **Kagome 19 -.-.-.-.- Inuyasha 24 -.-.-.-.- Twins 4

**It's Family… It's Love… It's Home… Read on…**

**-.-.-.-Chapter 12: Sengoku Jidai: A Feudal Fairytale**

"Can I call you mommy too?" Aki asked.

Kagome giggled. "Of course you can, you two are my boys after all!"

Aki and Sao cheered before going to watch T.V.

"Mommy?" Inuyasha asked again.

Kagome blushed. "Sao wanted to call me Mommy since he said I act like a mother to him."

Inuyasha smiled. "You are like a mother to them."

Kagome giggled. "I'm glad."

Inuyasha then leaned forward and capture Kagome's lips again. This time, uninterrupted.

.- Morning -.

Kagome was in her bedroom, lying in her bed. She woke up way to early this morning, but since it was Saturday today, she didn't need to get up anytime soon.

'Two kisses yesterday…' Kagome thought as she touched her lips. She glanced at her digital clock and read 9: 36. Her eyes widened as she launched out of bed and rushed around to get ready.

'Don't the twins have a performance today?' she thought as she walked into the shower. She took a shower and put on baggy blue track pants and a loose black shirt. She walked downstairs to find Aki, Sao and Inuyasha eating…

You guessed it, Ramen for breakfast.

"Wow… and I thought that this Ramen habit was gone." Kagome laughed as she picked up her bowl and started eating.

"Hey, we're driving the twins to the school in about an hour, and then their show starts at 11."

Kagome frowned. "Isn't that way to early for a performance?" She asked.

"Not for preschoolers."

Kagome nodded as she continued to eat her Ramen. Finally, after finishing, Kagome went to get Inuyasha's Lexus started as Inuyasha got the twins into jackets and boots and stuff, since mid-October snow was knee-deep.

Kagome came back in and shook the snow off of her. "Your costumes are at school right?" She asked as she gave the keys to Inuyasha.

The twins nodded.

"What's the show called?" Kagome asked.

"Sengoku Jidai: A Feudal Fairytale!" Aki screamed delighted.

Kagome laughed. "So we have seats?" She asked Inuyasha.

"Oh yea, here's your ticket!" Inuyasha said as he handed Kagome a small little piece of paper.

"Kawaii! The demon and the girl look so cute!" She smiled.

"That's a hanyou." Sao said pointedly.

Kagome frowned. "Really, he looks more demonic… oh well…"

The four exited the house and clambered into Inuyasha's car. Kagome and Inuyasha sat up front, obviously as the twins buckled up their seat belt in the back.

"So, who else is in the show?" Kagome asked.

"Me, Sao, a girl name Mina, and a lot of other people." Said Aki.

"Mina, is she an important character?" Kagome asked.

Aki nodded. "Yea, she's the girl I fall in love with."

Kagome's eyes went starry. "Love? KAWAII!" She squealed.

"OI, three of us have sensitive ears ya know!" Inuyasha complained.

Kagome giggled. "Hey, my honey is 'kinda' in love, I have reason to squeal!"

"Well, my feet hurt, you don't see me screaming."

"There's a difference between screaming and squealing. This is a squeal…" Kagome's voice went all high pitched. "And this is a scream." She said as she yelled.

Inuyasha shut his eyes, but then opened it again, since he was driving.

"Whoa, you girls are strange."

"Boys' aren't any better! I live with three!" Kagome complained.

They all laughed as Inuyasha pulled up to the parking lot. The twins and Kagome got out as Inuyasha stayed in the car. After a few minutes Kagome came back and got into the car. Inuyasha pulled out and started driving home.

"Finally, time alone without the twins or work." Inuyasha sighed with relief.

"What's wrong with the twins?" Kagome asked.

"Nothing, it's just that they get to… I dunno… it just gets really stressful."

"That's why you have me, the nanny."

"Still, you only look after them, I'm their father. They still need a… never mind they already have one." Inuyasha said blushing.

Kagome laughed and tried to hide her blush as well.

"Not literally though, they just love me." Kagome whispered, finally realizing that she and the man she's head over heels for are in his car alone.

"Still, you still accepted them. And you may not know this, but when a female does that to a Inu-Youkai, we take it seriously."

Kagome gasped. "You mean, they seriously think I'm their mother?"

"After that whore yea."

Kagome shut her eyes, trying to hide her excitement. 'He first calls me a bitch… not just any bitch, his bitch… and now his kids really want me to be their mommy.'

Inuyasha watched her as he pulled up to his driveway. 'She's so beautiful, and her scent… it's just so… so… intoxicating.' He thought.

Kagome got out of the car, trying to hide her blush as she opened the door, rushed in and basically ran to the kitchen.

Inuyasha followed her, while some of Sesshomaru's words filled his head.

**(Remember I said that Fluffy and Inu-kun aren't haters? They pretty much are really close, in brother terms.)**

'_Inuyasha, after Kikyo, you shouldn't hold in your feelings any longer. If you fall in love again, tell her… all the stress with the Twins and even Kikyo, you're gonna explode.'_

Inuyasha had only responded in saying, 'Keh'.

But now that he thought of it, he really did love Kagome, and if he didn't tell her, he'd loose her and go through another 'moment' in his life where he's all depressed.

'And depression for growing pups isn't good.' He thought.

He walked into the kitchen to find Kagome munching on a bag of chips. Inuyasha sat beside her and thought, since they're at home half an hour before the show, they'd get to know each other.

"We've been living together for a month now, and we hardly know each other… well except how our pasts intertwine in a way." Inuyasha offered as he sat down beside her.

Kagome thought. "Um… ok. Higurashi Kagome, 19, mother, Korari, brother Souta and a Jii-chan. Father is a fucking bastard… umm… I don't date, not after my pervious boyfriend Ginta, who I found was cheating on me. My best friend Yuki, her real name Ayumi is dating some looser who's had the biggest crush on me ever since. Sango is my best friend and I have another friend Eri back in Japan. My cousin Yuka Higurashi lives in the outskirts of Hong Kong City." Kagome said as she swallowed another handful of chips.

"Anything else?"

"Fav colour?" Inuyasha asked.

"Green." Kagome replied.

"Like anybody?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome blushed and turned her head, "Erm… well yea." She whispered.

Inuyasha's ears fell when he heard this news. 'So I have no chance…' he thought.

"Does… he know?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome shook her head, blushing furiously.

"What about you?" Kagome asked as she finally got her blush under control.

"Takahashi Inuyasha, 24, VP at Taisho Industry. Erm, after Kikyo I didn't want a lot of attention so I lived here in the quiet part of Hong Kong. Sesshomaru is my elder half brother and his mate Rin. They have a son who's a year younger than the twins named Rae. Parents died when I was younger. Anything else?"

"Fav colour?" Kagome said imitating him.

Inuyasha laughed, "Red."

"Like anybody?" She asked quietly.

Inuyasha nodded. "Yea I do." He said.

'Crap… I knew I had no chance with him!' she thought sadly.

"Does she know?" she asked.

Inuyasha shook his head, but thought he'd tell her in one way or another… if she liked somebody else, he couldn't live with him self knowing that he could have had a chance with her.

"I dunno, probably not. Even though I did kiss her twice yesterday."

Kagome's eyes widened. "You kissed her… twice?" She repeated.

Inuyasha nodded. "Yea, she's the…"

Kagome stared at him wondering who she is…

"Nanny of the twins'."

Kagome forgot how to breathe. Seriously. She stared at Inuyasha, and she dropped her chips bag. Tears sprung to her eyes as she asked him again, for confirmation.

"You… it's… me?" she asked quietly.

Inuyasha nodded sadly, "Yea, now that you know who she is, who's he?" he asked referring to the boy she liked.

Kagome smiled happily as she stood up. "The last person you'd ever think about."

Inuyasha frowned. "Meaning?"

"The father of the twins." She said in a sing-a-song voice before rushing to her bedroom to change into appropriate clothes for the show.

Inuyasha sat there stunned.

**(I find it the way they confessed was so friggin' corny! But it was cute nonetheless!)**

'It's me…' he thought amazed as he got up and stood at the foot of the stairs.

'It's me!' his mind repeated, but more jittery this time.

While Inuyasha kept on thinking, 'It's Me.' Kagome was having similar thoughts in her room.

'ME! HE LOVES ME!' Kagome's mind screamed as she got into a tight knee-length jeans skirt with a ruffled light yellow shirt that flared to her wrists with a tight chest area. Kagome put on flip-flops and brushed her hair so it flowed behind her.

She got out of her room and saw Inuyasha standing by the main door, smiling, looking really cute and handsome.

"Hey." She said innocently.

Inuyasha couldn't take it. He needed her, now. He lunged at her as he rapidly kissed her, intense, tight, fierce and fiery. Kagome giggled as she kissed him back with equal passion.

Finally, after five minutes (give or take a few minutes) they pulled back for air.

"That was very different from the other ones." Kagome said sweetly as she tried to pull her hair straight again.

"The other ones weren't when we proclaimed our undying love for each other."

"Yea we said we liked each other, but I didn't hear any one of us say that it was undying."

Inuyasha laughed. "Hey it could be. Hey wait, I need to get something." He said. He walked into the kitchen and got a hand full of candy.

Kagome laughed as she stole the lollipop from Inuyasha's mouth and stuck it in her own. Inuyasha growled as he leaned forward and kissed her neck softly and smoothly.

"Kagome?" He murmured as he licked her neck, the exact spot a mate mark should go.

"Hmm?" She asked as she took the lollipop from out of her mouth.

"I… I… um… I want you to… erg!"

"What is it?" She asked as she pulled back to look at him.

"Iwantyoutobemymate." He said fast and loudly.

"I only got the I want part… what came after that?" Kagome asked as she gave the lollipop back to Inuyasha.

"I want you to be my mate." He repeated, slowly.

Kagome stood there, stunned and shocked and well… stunned.

"Ma…mate?" She repeated.

Inuyasha nodded as he stared into her eyes. 'Oh fuck, she's gonna say no!' he thought wildly.

Kagome laughed. "Don't look so serious! I said I loved you, so what's my answer?"

"No?" Inuyasha asked dumbly.

"You know, you really are stupid. Let's go." She said opening the door. But before she could get out, Inuyasha grabbed her wrist and pulled her back into his arms.

"I take it that's a yes." He husked as he leaned forward and kissed her neck softly again, his lips sending shocks in Kagome's body.

He licked the spot when he heard Kagome moan and instantly he sunk his fangs into her neck. Kagome let out a little shriek of pain but then almost instantly, Inuyasha pulled back and licked her wound clean.

"Now all we have to do, is the actual mating…" he smirked.

Kagome laughed as she lightly kissed his cheek. "But I'm still claimed."

Inuyasha growled playfully. "And don't you forget it!" He laughed.

Kagome giggled as they walked out of the house. "I love you Inuyasha." She said softly.

Inuyasha's ears picked it up. He wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist and kissed her softly. "Me too." He whispered in her ear, causing her to shudder.

They both got into the car and drove to school, both content that they belonged to each other.

.- School Auditorium -.

Kagome and Inuyasha walked into the School Auditorium.

"Whoa, for a Preschool this Auditorium is big." Kagome said amazed.

"Since it was a specialized school for Mikos, Hanyou's and Youkai's, they needed it big." Inuyasha laughed. He had his arm wrapped around his 'mates' waist as they both entered. They handed their ticket stub to the teacher at the gate, and she escorted them to their seat.

"Enjoy the show." She said sweetly before returning to her post.

Kagome flipped through the Show Order and found the Sengoku Jidai performance number.

"Aki and Sao's show is 5th." Kagome whispered to Inuyasha.

"Name the lead actors." Inuyasha whispered back.

"Aki Takahashi, Sao Takahashi, Rae Takahashi, hey isn't that your nephew?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha nodded. "Yea, Rae's here, but Sesshomaru and Rin couldn't make it. They dropped him off, and I'm supposed to take him back to our place for the night. We're taking him to the party tomorrow."

Kagome nodded understanding. "Ok, Aki, Sao, Rae, Mina Seiko, Anza Masaki, Joey Liu, and… oh my gosh… and Mei Onigumo…"

"Kikyo's daughter?" Inuyasha asked surprised, he started sniffing around for Naraku or Kikyo's scent but couldn't find it.

"Yea… damn she's in this school?" Kagome asked.

"Kikyo was a priestess, anyways, I can't smell them here." Inuyasha said.

"That's good."

"What are they playing?" Inuyasha asked curious.

"Don't you have your Show Order with you?" Kagome asked irritated.

"Naw, they only gave us one." Inuyasha replied.

"Aki's character is the lead male, Inurao, Sao is his jealous rival in love, Koru, Mina is the girl who can travel through the Bone Eaters Well, Karuma, Rae is the monk who's cursed with lecherous thoughts, Mika, Anza is the demon slayer, Sera, Joey is the big bad guy, Nara, and Mei is Inurao's dead lover who was brought back to life, Kiyo."

**(LMAO! If you couldn't tell, the performance, Sengoku Jidai: A Feudal Fairytale is based on the actual Inuyasha series! I changed the names and the monk's curse to lecherous thoughts 'cause I didn't wanna copy the kazanna exact! So, the kids are playing these characters based on the IY series: Aki – Inuyasha, Sao – Kouga, Mina – Kagome, Rae – Miroku, Anza – Sango, Joey - Naraku and Mei – Kikyo. As you can see, the first letters of their characters (such as Inurao, Koru, Karuma etc…) all match the real characters names!)**

"Ew, Aki and Mei were lovers?"

"Yuck… apparently." Kagome said disgusted.

"The show's start… oh crap…" Inuyasha said as he silently sniffed the air.

"What's up?" Kagome asked.

"Naraku and Kikyo are here, I can smell them."

Kagome frowned, "As long as they don't bother us, we're ok."

Inuyasha growled but then diverted his attention to the stage, as the curtains opened.

"Hey Inuyasha…" Kagome started as she elbowed him. The school choir was singing so Kagome didn't have to worry about seeing Aki nor Sao.

"Hmm?"

"They're so young, how can they act out such a complex show?"

"In Human terms their 4, but if I were to do the calculations to Demon years, they'd be 14."

"But they were only born 4 years ago…" Kagome said confused.

"Yea, but Demon's mentally age faster than Humans. Their physical features age in human years."

"So they're basically really smart…"

"No, they're just demonically smart."

Kagome sighed. "This is way to confusing."

"I know, wanna know my demonic age?" Inuyasha asked smirking.

"Please, are you over 100?"

"Yea, 224."

Kagome stopped talking as she stared at her 'mate'.

"Ew, you're old!" Kagome silently wailed. Inuyasha chuckled as he wrapped his arm around Kagome's shoulder. "Old? Hardly."

"Yuck, you're over two centuries old."

"Hey, I'm only 24."

"Ap pap pap… you're 224." Kagome giggled.

"Are you gonna divorce me now?"

Kagome smiled. "Yep."

Inuyasha quietly chuckled as he leaned down and kissed the mate mark. "I don't think so…"

"14… to 4… that's weird."

"You're a Miko, shouldn't you know?" Inuyasha asked as act 2 began.

"Yea, but I never knew how fast they aged, I just knew Demons aged faster."

"Demon's don't age faster Kagome, we live longer. We just learn faster."

"Shuddup, you're confusing me."

Inuyasha chuckled as they watched the play on modern Japan. Finally, after half an hour, the Sengoku Jidai: A Feudal Fairytale performance begun.

"Shh, it's the boys show now." Kagome whispered as the spotlight beamed at Mina…

_Karuma just fell threw the Ancient Bone Eaters Well and found her self in a different time dimension. She walked into the Sacred Forest to find the Goshinboku there, with a demon pinned to it._

"_Such kawaii ears!" Karuma giggled as she jumped up and tugged on the ears. Suddenly, arrows zoomed past Karuma and she found her self being 'kidnapped'. An old lady name Kao said that that was Inurao, pinned to the Goshinboku._

"_He's a hanyou, half youkai, half human." Kao told Karuma._

**(Bah, I saw the first ep so long ago I basically forgot how it went… I knew that stupid centipede was after Kagome…)**

_Whilst Karuma was getting acquainted with the villagers, the centipede that pulled her through the well came to an attack, wailing something about the Shikon to Tama. Karuma ran through the forest and came upon Inurao, who seemed to be awake now._

"_Looking pretty pathetic there Kiyo." He smirked._

"_Kiyo? My name is Karuma… say it Ka-Ru-Ma!"_

"_Karuma? No way, you're Ki… wait… you don't smell like Kiyo."_

"_That's because I'm not! I'm Karuma!"_

"_You're right, Kiyo was cuter… much cuter…"_

'_Why you…' but Karuma's thought were cut off because the centipede came and wrapped it's self around Karuma and Inurao._

"_Pull the arrow and I'll save you." Said Inurao._

"_Na child, he'll kill us all!" Said Kao._

"_WOULD YOU RATHER DIE IN THE HANDS OF THAT BUG OR ME SAVE YOUR UGLY BUTTS!"_

"Whoa, are you demons so violent?" Kagome asked Inuyasha.

Inuyasha laughed. "No, that's just Aki…"

Kagome giggled.

_Karuma pulled the arrow out of Inurao's chest. He started laughing manically as he killed the centipede. Now he was after Karuma._

_As Karuma ran away from Inurao, Kao placed a rosary around his neck._

"_SAY THE BINDING SPELL CHIL!" Kao yelled._

_Karuma saw the doggy ears again and grinned. "OSUWARI!" Inurao fell face first._

"That was smart." Kagome mumbled.

"Poor Aki…" Inuyasha said sadly.

_.- .- .- The Lecherous Monk, Mika .- .- .-_

"_Will you do me the honour of bearing my children?" said the monk, Mika._

_Karuma stood there perplexed._

"_GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HER!" Inurao roared as he pulled out his katana._

"You know Mika reminds me of Miroku?" Inuyasha whispered to Kagome.

"Not even! Miro has a kazanna on his right hand."

"But he's still perverted ain't he?"

"Well yea…"

"And their both monks right?"

"Inuyasha…"

"And they're both ugly…"

"That's mean, he's just a kid."

"But the makeup is so caked!"

"Well Inurao reminds me of you baka."

"Well Karuma reminds me of you."

"Well shut up!" Kagome whispered as she started ignoring him. Inuyasha laughed as he continued to watch.

_.- .- .- .- The Tajiya, Sera .- .- .- .- _

"_I shall avenge my people." Said Sera. It's been days since her family and friends died, and a very kind man named Nara was taking care of her._

"_Well then Sera, it was Inurao that killed your people."_

"_Take me to him Nara!" Sera ordered._

"_But your wounds, they're still open." Nara said._

"_I don't care! I will kill Inurao!"_

"_Very well then."_

_Upon finding Inurao, Karuma, Mika and kitsune youkai, Shoji, Sera made the attack._

"_INURAO! I SHALL AVENGE MY PEOPLE!"_

"_WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Inurao roared as he dodged Sera's attack._

_Finally, after a fierce battle, Sera realized that it was indeed Nara that killed her people, not Inurao!_

"_DIE NARA!" Sera roared as she used her bone boomerang to kill Nara._

"_Dear, that wasn't that actual Nara. It was a demon puppet." Said Mika._

"_We'll get him, let's go Karuma." Said Inurao._

"Aww, Aki's in love." Kagome squealed silently.

"Not Aki wench, Inurao."

"Same character!"

"Not even, Aki looks better."

"Stupid, they're both Inu-Hanyou." Kagome murmured.

"Still…"

"Inuyasha, shut up!"

_.- .- .- .- Rival in Love, Koru .- .- .- .-_

'_She can see the Shikon shards…' Thought Koru as he kicked Inurao._

'_I'll get her soon.' He thought finally as he ran off._

"_Keh, mangy mutt." Inurao growled._

"Now that you totally you." Kagome giggled.

"Kagome!"

"_INURAO!" Karuma wailed as Koru grabbed her around the waist and ran off._

"_GET BACK HERE!" Inurao roared, but a pack of wolves attacked him._

"_KARUMA!" Mika yelled as he bonked the head of a wolf._

"_KARUMA!" Screamed Sera as she got onto her neko youkai and tried to fly after her, but a bunch of ugly birds stopped her._

"Whoa, cool youkai's!" Kagome mumbled.

"They have any type of Youkai's in this school. Now shh, Aki's saving the wench."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome mumbled.

_.- .- .- The Saviour .- .- .-_

"_INURAO!" Karuma screamed as she ran and hugged him, "I was so scared!"_

"_You deserve better Karuma! Come, stay with me! I LOVE YOU!"_

"_Eh, with a proposal like that, who wouldn't wanna go with him?" whispered Mika._

"_Pervert." Sera murmured._

"_THE SHARD! KORU IT'S ABOUT ANOTHER 50 FEET UP!" _

'_Wa? Why is she helping him?' Inurao thought as he jumped after Koru._

"Why is she helping him?" Inuyasha murmured to Kagome.

"Rival in jealousy. You wouldn't understand."

"Hell." Inuyasha growled.

"Oh shut up, it's the part where Karuma sees Inurao in the forest with Kiyo.

"SAY WHAT?" Inuyasha yelled.

"SHHH!" Came the voices of the other people. Kagome was giggling insanely in her seat.

_. -_

"_I won't let Nara have you Kiyo… I won't."_

"_LET ME GO!" Kiyo yelled._

"Ew, Aki's hugging Mei!" Inuyasha scowled.

"Don't bug me and watch!"

_Karuma left home and just realized that she loved Inurao. She came back and was sitting at the lip of the well when Inurao found her._

"_Karuma?"_

"_I realized that Kiyo and I have something in common… our desire to be with you."_

"_Does that mean you aren't leaving me?"_

"_Do you want me to leave?"_

"_Karuma…"_

"_C'mon, let's go! The others are waiting."_

"That was so cheesy." Inuyasha grumbled.

"It was still kawaii!"

"Any thing is kawaii to you."

"Fine then, you aren't Kawaii any more."

"Oi wench."

"Shuddup Inuyasha."

The show went on until Inurao, Karuma, Sera, Mika and Shoji killed Nara and completed the Shikon no Tama.

"_Inurao, make a wish… do you still wish to be youkai?" Karuma whispered._

**(I'm making up my own ending… so just don't get confused okies?)**

"_I don't know… I can wish to be human, since Kiyo's still alive."_

"_No she isn't Inurao, she's an old pot!" Sera screamed._

"_But I owe her." Inurao mumbled._

"_No you don't, now if you don't want Karuma, I'll take her." Said Koru._

"_Oi, wolf, when did you get here?"_

"_I sniffed you all out, now hurry, me and Karuma need wolf cubs to make."_

"_SAY WHAT?" Inurao roared as he lunged at Koru._

_Mika, Sera and Shoji pulled Inurao and Koru off each other._

"_Hurry and make the wish, I sense Demon's coming our way."_

_Inurao shut his eyes and made his wish. The jewel glowed pink and then dissolved into the air._

"_What… did you wish for?" Karuma whispered as Koru inched forward._

"_Leave Koru." Inurao roared._

"_Not without my…"_

"_DIE!" Inurao roared as he pulled out his katana._

"_OSUWARI!"_

"_ITAI!" Inurao yelled as he fell on top of his sword._

"_That's what you get…" Karuma mumbled._

"_Now, I guess I don't have any reason to be here. I'll… miss you all." Karuma whispered._

"_Karuma." Mika and Sera whispered as they hugged her._

"_KARUMA, DON'T LEAVE!" Shoji, the fox demon cried._

"_Hey, this isn't my time."_

"_Now it is." Inurao said as the spell wore off._

"_Huh?"_

"_My wish was that you belonged in Sengoku Jidai, Karuma… I… I… I love you."_

_Tears welled up in Karuma's eyes as she hugged Inurao. "I love you too!"_

**"_Karuma and Inurao eventually mated and had many pups. Sera and Mika too had many babies, though his curse with lecherous thoughts didn't break. Shoji took Inurao and Karuma as his parents… and the Feudal Fairytale ended with a Happily Ever After."_** Said the MC.

Kagome and Inuyasha started clapped, along with the rest. But it didn't end there, Kagome stood up, followed by Inuyasha, then the rest of the audience… giving the Preschoolers a standing ovation.

"That was divine." Kagome said with tears in her eyes.

"Aww Kagome… don't cry."

"It was just too good!" said Kagome.

Finally, after the applause ended, the principal and the boss guy from the Head of the school walked up.

"That last show was just absolutely perfect. The students worked hard and they had to stress out a lot to get the show done. We did over revise some of the content in the show so that it was suitable for the kids, but the children did very well!" Said the principal.

"I would like to thank all of you for coming to the show, and I hope that you enjoyed it well!" The principal said, as the hall burst into another round of applause.

"Before we leave, Mr. Soru has some words. Sir,"

"I would like to thank all the teachers and students and congratulate them all on a very good show. I would also like to thank you all of joining us today in this spectacular performance, but, I would personally like to meet the parents of Aki Takahashi, who did a tremendous job in the role of Inurao, so if I may call up Mr and Mrs Takahashi?"

Inuyasha and Kagome's eyes widened as they looked at each other. Inuyasha stood up, and offered his hands to Kagome, who took it as they walked up.

Inuyasha and Kagome walked up the stairs to the stage, as Inuyasha noticed Kikyo standing in the far corner, walking their way.

"Congratulations, you two must be proud of your son." Said Mr. Soru.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Aki and Sao screamed as they ran to Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Hey boys!" Kagome greeted as she sank to her knees and gave the twins a hug.

She then lifted them both up and grinned at the audience, who aww'd at this.

"Twins? I never knew Aki and Sao were brothers." Said Mr. Soru.

Inuyasha snuffed.

"Uncie Inu!" Rae called has he ran towards his favourite, and only uncle, Inuyasha.

"Hey Rae my man!" Inuyasha said as he picked up Rae.

"A nephew too? Wow! Anyways, congratulations, you must be proud with Aki, Sao and Rae." Said Mr. Soru.

"Oh, we are." Inuyasha said smiling.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE MISTER! THOSE ARE MY SONS!" Kikyo screamed.

"MOMMY!" Mei shrieked as she ran towards her mother. Kikyo picked up her daughter and glared at Kagome.

"I'm their mother." Said Kikyo.

Mr. Soru frowned. "But… if this is their father… and they called this woman mommy…"

"I'm their real mother. That whore is the step."

"Excuse me? Did you see me cheating on my husband?" Kagome growled as she put the boys down and walked towards her stepsister.

"You eventually will Kagome, you'll see, Inuyasha is noth…" Kikyo swallowed her words as Kagome backhanded her, with her right hand.

Kikyo's face snapped sideways as her cheek started bleeding.

"You say anything about them, I will make sure that you regret ever meeting me, Onigumo Kikyo." Kagome spat. She picked up the boys and left the auditorium.

Inuyasha followed with Rae in his arms.

"Uh… that was… interesting." They heard Mr. Soru say.

.- Inuyasha's Car .-

"That little piece of…" Kagome murmured as she buckled up Aki, Sao and Rae as Inuyasha got the car started.

"Hey calm down…" Inuyasha said as he took off, after Kagome fastened her seat belt.

"How can I? She just ruined a perfectly good day." Kagome whined.

"Mommy, relax." Sao said sweetly.

Kagome turned around and grinned at the boys. "Inurao, Koru and Mika, that was a job well done!" Kagome grinned.

"Thanks Mommy!" Aki grinned.

"Thankie Auntie…" Rae said unsurely.

"Aww! He is such a cutie! Rae, you're gonna be my darling. I'm your Auntie Kagome."

"Kaome?" he said, missing the G.

"Hey, it works." Kagome giggled.

"No Rae, it's Ka-go-me." Said Aki.

"Agome?" Rae said again.

"No, no, no Rae, Ka-Go-Me."

"Kage?" Rae mumbled cutely.

Kagome laughed. "Darling, you can just call me Auntie Kag ok?'

"Auntie Kag!" Rae repeated.

"So, Sweetie, Honey, Darling, want some milk and cookies?"

"YES!" They screamed.

Inuyasha winced. "The ears, my boys." He said goofily.

.- Home .-

The three boys ran inside and all the way up to the Twins' room to change. Rae had an extra pair of PJ's here so he was all set. Kagome set up the table with Milk and Cookies it was already 2pm.

"The show was long." Kagome commented.

"Yea, 3 hours, including intermission." Inuyasha replied.

"So, what do we do now that we have 3 brats in the house?" Kagome asked.

"Play sing-a-long,"

"Eh?"

"Sing-a-long, where we all sing songs."

"Ok, you guys are very weird."

"Welcome to the family." Inuyasha chuckled.

After eating milk and cookies they all sat in the family room.

"SING-A-LONG!" The three boys yelled.

"Ok, you boys go…" Kagome said.

They all cleared their throats and started singing the most ANNOYING song ever…

"This is the song that never ends. Yes it goes on and on my friends, some people, started singing it not knowing what it was, and they'll continue singing it forever just because! This is the song that never ends… yes it goes on and on my friends some people, started singing it not knowing what it was, and they'll continue singing it forever just because! This is the song that never ends… yes it goes on and on my friends some people, started singing it not knowing what it was, and they'll continue singing it forever just because! This is the song that never ends… yes it goes on and on my friends some people, started singing it not knowing what it was, and they'll continue singing it forever just because! This is the song that never ends… yes it goes on and on my friends some people, started singing it not knowing what it was, and they'll continue singing it forever just because!"

"OK! OK! JUST BEQUIET!" Inuyasha roared.

Kagome was laughing hard now. "Good one!" She said almost crying. The boys laughed.

"Try this one," Kagome said grinning as she started singing.

"I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, and this is how it goes… I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, and this is how it goes… I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, and this is how it goes…"

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha roared.

Kagome, Aki, Sao and Rae all burst into laughter's.

"You four are mean." Inuyasha pouted. They all laughed and continued to play for the rest of the day.

.- Night -.

"Daddy, can we sleep in the tree house?" Aki asked.

"Sure…" Inuyasha replied.

"But it's so cold…" Kagome said confused.

"It's not those types of tree houses Kagome. It's like a serious house in a tree, with central AC and heating."

"Whoa…" Kagome mumbled as she looked at the four demons.

"So can we mommy?" Sao asked.

"Sure." Kagome said. They all got pillows and blankets and walked to the backyard and climbed up the ladder to a great big house. They set up everything and tucked the boys in.

"Now, I expect lights out by 9 ok? We have a party to go to tomorrow, and Rae, I don't think your parents would like it if you fall asleep in the soup. Me and Inuyasha will come up at 9 exact ok?" Kagome said, as it was 8:30 now.

"Ok mommy, night." Said Aki.

Kagome and Inuyasha kissed the boys and went back to the house.

They sat on the sofa staring at each other.

"What do we do know?" Kagome asked.

"How about mate?" Inuyasha asked suggestively.

"Hey, the boys are…"

"Not really, they're outside, not in here."

"But… why the hell are you rushing all this Inuyasha? We just said we loved each other today, you even claimed me today… and then mating today?"

"Aww, I don't wanna loose you Kagome."

"You know you won't Inuyasha."

"Then c'mon, how bout we mate?"

"You're just wanting to get me in bed right?" Kagome asked accusingly.

"Hey, can't a guy get his mate in bed?"

"Not yet, not mate."

"Then let's make it mate." Inuyasha said as he bridal carried Kagome to his bedroom.

"Inuyasha," Kagome whined.

"Just shut up and enjoy."

Kagome laughed, "No problem with that." She whispered as they, 'mated'.

* * *

**Yea, I know I rushed the entire 'mate' thing, but nobody could wait! I had so many people asking me 'When are they mating?' so here they are, mated and everything!**

**No lemon though, unfortunately, because I don't want to ruin the Aki and Sao mood. Sorry… but maybe, if I find it that I can set a mood that suggests that theme, I'll do a lemon, but as of right now… no lemon. Gomen!**

**Anyways, did you enjoy? It was a long chapter!**

**Later,**

**Lub Sakura**


	13. Dark Chocolate

**Eep! Be prepared to hate me… my climax begins in this chapter…**

**Title:** All it took was a Simple Mistake

**Summary:** It was a mistake. All she needed was directions to the Mall but he mistook her for the new Nanny. Trying to tell him who she really was didn't really matter at all any more since the kids have taken a liking to her and she's taking a liking to their father… Inuyasha.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own it. Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha and co. I only own Aki and Sao as they are my creations…

**Genre: **Romance/Tragedy

**Rating: **R

**Aging: **Kagome 19 -.-.-.-.- Inuyasha 24 -.-.-.-.- Twins 4

**It's Family… It's Love… It's Home… Read on…**

**-.-.-.-Chapter 13: Dark Chocolate**

"Then c'mon, how bout we mate?"

"You're just wanting to get me in bed right?" Kagome asked accusingly.

"Hey, can't a guy get his mate in bed?"

"Not yet, not mate."

"Then let's make it mate." Inuyasha said as he bridal carried Kagome to his bedroom.

"Inuyasha," Kagome whined.

"Just shut up and enjoy."

Kagome laughed, "No problem with that." She whispered as they, 'mated'.

.- Next Day -.

Kagome woke up and felt Inuyasha nestled against her. She smiled as her hands went up to the mate mark. Yesterday night, those two endlessly mated, and finally, at their climactic point, Inuyasha placed his mate mark, the single mate mark which Kikyo didn't want.

'Mates for life.' She thought as she snuggled in closer to Inuyasha's toned body.

Suddenly a yell broke them both out of dreamland. Kagome jumped up and grabbed her robe. Inuyasha got up and quickly put on his boxers and followed Kagome out. Inuyasha and Kagome left the backyard door unlocked just in case the boys wanted to come back in. They were in all right, but Rae was pulling Aki's hair, as Sao was pulling Rae off of Aki.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?" Kagome yelled as she ran forward and picked up Aki, who was crying now.

Sao glared at Rae, "He called Rae stupid and a slowpoke."

Kagome frown, "Why?" She asked.

"Because Rae tried to run faster than Aki from the backyard but he couldn't." Sao said.

Kagome looked sternly at Aki, "We'll have our talk. Sao, Rae, Inuyasha will get you your food."

Sao nodded, but just before he turned to leave and grinned at Kagome, "I smell it, you and Daddy mated right?"

Kagome blushed but managed a small nod before walking into the family room with Aki.

Inuyasha walked into the kitchen to get the boys some breakfast.

"Why did you say mean things to Rae?" Kagome asked in a motherly tone.

"He," Aki started crying now, "he said that I have no mommy."

Kagome's eyes softened, "Oh honey, I'm your mommy! See, your dad and I even mated, so we're real! But what's this about you calling Rae stupid?"

"I got mad and called him stupid and slowpoke." Aki said.

"Honey, I don't want war breaking between you two right before the Party tonight okay? For me, please behave." Kagome said sweetly.

Aki wrapped his arms around his 'mother's neck and whimpered softly, "I promise, mommy."

Kagomes' heart soared as she heard Aki say those three words.

"Ok come on, we'll eat breakfast and then take our showers. Than we have to get ready and go to Uncle Sesshomaru's house."

Aki frowned, "Why Uncle Sesshomaru?" He asked.

"That's where the party is being held." Kagome replied as the two headed to the kitchen, already finding the other boys done and off to take their shower. Inuyasha was helping Rae and Sao take their showers and Kagome will give Aki his shower after them two eat breakfast.

"Aren't we gonna brush our teeth mommy?" Aki said as he got comfortable in Kagome's lap.

"We can make an exception today and eat before brushing." Kagome said softly as she hand fed Aki some cereal.

Aki opened his mouth and accepted the food. He chewed a bit slowly before swallowing and then opened his mouth again. Within 10 minutes, Aki finished eating, and Inuyasha, Sao and Rae came down.

"Our tuxedos were getting dry cleaned, I'm off to pick them up. Kagome, we're leaving for Sesshomaru's placefor 11 so get dressed."

Kagome frowned, "Why so early?"

"Sesshomaru has some early business partners flying in from Russia. They're here early, and Sesshomaru expects us there by then."

Kagome nodded, "Ok sure, be quick, it's already 10."

Inuyasha nodded, gave a quick peck on Kagome's cheek and ruffled Aki's hair.

"See ya squirt."

Aki giggled, "Bye daddy!"

After a few more minutes, Kagome took Aki upstairs to wash up and take a shower. Kagome and Aki brushed their teeth, and as Kagome went to get some clothes for Aki, he stripped down and stepped into the shower.

Kagome came back and turned on the faucet. She took a small bucket and poured water all over Aki. She than lathered his head with shampoo twice, since he had long hair. Afterwards, she rubbed his body with soap, and turned on the showerhead. Finally Aki came out and Kagome dried him off, and helped him into a pair of track pants and a baggy black t-shirt.

"Go watch T.V. while I take a shower ok Honey?" Kagome said. Aki nodded and ran downstairs to watch T.V.

Kagome brought her towel into the bathroom, and her dress. Kagome took a quick 15-minute shower before coming out, wrapping her hair in the towel. She stood in front of the mirror, naked, as she took out the blow drier. After a few more minutes, she untied her hair from the towel bun, and wrapped the towel around her body, as she slapped her hair. Then she blow-dried it.

After her hair was fairly dry, she took her straightening iron and straightened her hair. She then put on her dress and adjusted it to look perfect. She then took a small hair clip and clipped her bangs to one side. She had the jewellery in the bathroom so she put it on before exiting. She walked out to find Inuyasha, Aki, Sao and Rae all in tuxes, emerging from Inuyasha's bedroom.

"Wai! You four are so cute!" Kagome squealed as she straightened Rae's bow tie.

Rae squirmed, "Aw! Auntie Kag, you like mommy!"

Kagome giggled, "That's because I am one! Now Inuyasha, how long will it take to get to Sesshomaru's place?" Kagome asked.

"About forty five minutes, why?"

Kagome smirked, "Look at the time dear."

Inuyasha glanced at his wristwatch and his eyes bulged, "DAMN! WE ONLY HAVE 15 MINUTES BEFORE IT'S 11!"

Quickly he picked up Rae, as Aki and Sao ran after him. Kagome left last, locked the door, and buckled the boys' in. Kagome than got in and fastened her seatbelt as Inuyasha took off.

As Inuyasha was speeding, Kagome turned to face the boys at the backseat.

"So Rae, what are you gonna get your cousins to do?" Kagome asked.

"Clean my room." Rae said cheekily.

Kagome and Inuyasha laughed as Aki and Sao made shouts of protests.

"Smart! If only I could do that with my brother… which reminds me, Inuyasha we have to leave the boys tonight at your brothers place since Souta is coming tomorrow." Kagome said.

Inuyasha nodded, "Sure, the boys would love nothing better, right guys?" He called.

Aki and Sao hooted.

Kagome laughed, "Hey boys, did you know the Shikon no Tama is real?" Kagome asked.

They stared at her, "Really?" Rae asked.

Kagome nodded, "Yea, my Jii-chan is the protector. He has it around sutra's and ofuda's at all times."

Inuyasha stopped at a red and faced Kagome, "Your old grandfather looks after the Shikon no Tama? Doesn't he get beaten to a bloody pulp?"

Kagome laughed, "Oh no. My brother and I put up a barrier around the Temple. Only people with pure intentions can enter."

"Your brother?" Inuyasha asked as he zoomed off.

"Yea, as you know I'm a Miko, a priestess. My brother is a Priest, like my Jii-chan."

Inuyasha nodded as he rounded the corner, only 10 minutes left before they arrived at Sesshomaru's place, and it was already 11:05.

"Mommy, are you leaving?" Aki asked.

Kagome turned around to face the boys, "No, I'm only gone for a week. My brother is coming to visit me."

Sao and Aki exchanged excited glances, "Uncle?" They asked.

Kagome laughed, "Yea, he would be your uncle, if only he knew I mated."

Inuyasha then pulled up on front of a huge gate. Two demons pulled open the gate as Inuyasha's black Lexus pulled into the parking. He parked his car in his spot (Sesshomaru had this gigantic parking lot, and there were parking spots reserved for him and one for Inuyasha.) Inuyasha then got out and got Rae and Aki out as Kagome got Sao out.

It was 11:15 now as Inuyasha rung the doorbell. An ugly toad opened the door and bowed.

"Lord Inuyasha." He said, while he held his staff of two heads.

"Jaken you toad." Inuyasha said rudely as he walked past him.

"Master Rae, Master Aki, Master Sao." Jaken bowed as the boys walked in, the then faced Kagome and frowned.

"Who are you wench?" He asked rudely. Suddenly he felt Inuyasha step on him and squish his head, "My mate." Inuyasha growled as he wrapped his arm around Kagome's waist and walked to Sesshomaru's Study.

Rae, Aki and Sao ran into Rae's playroom in the far end of the Mansion. Jaken naturally ran after them, making sure they don't ruin Sesshomaru's priceless artefacts.

"Sesshomaru, Rin, this is my mate Kagome. Kagome this is my half brother Sesshomaru, and his mate Rin."

Kagome bowed as they returned it.

"So, did Gustavo and his wife arrive yet?" Inuyasha asked.

Sesshomaru shook his head, "No. That bastard called me and said that he might be half an hour late."

Inuyasha growled, "What the hell! He's working with the Takahashi brothers, he KNOWS we don't like stupid slackers."

"That's exactly what I told Gustavo but he said that his wife couldn't find her diamond necklace."

Inuyasha scowled, "Probably getting a fucking gun ready to shoot us if we decline his proposal."

Sesshomaru lightly chuckled, he than faced Rin and Kagome and told them they could go into the Grand Hall and have some girl to girl time. Rin smiled, kissed Sesshomaru lightly on the cheek and then tugged Kagome into the Grand hall.

"So, mating with the younger devil." Rin giggled as they both sat down.

Kagome laughed, "You're pretty perky Rin-san."

"San? On please Kagome, call me Rin as I will call you Kagome deal?"

Kagome giggled, liking her already, "Deal Rin."

"So, how's Inuyasha? After that whore he was so deprived that it drove both Sesshomaru and I nuts!"

"I think he's holding up well."

Rin nodded, "Wait, he did tell you about that good for nothing whore right?"

Kagome frowned, "Kinky ho? Oh yea he told me alright, that son of a prostitute is my step-sister."

Rin gasped, "Really? How?"

"My mother divorced my father after he badly abused her. He than married off to Kikyo's mother."

Rin hugged Kagome, "You're holding up pretty well too! So, you're a Miko?"

Kagome nodded and asked, "How do you know?"

"I'm a Miko too. You aren't as advanced as I because I can tell if somebody is a Miko, even if they hide their aura."

Kagome giggled, "I was wondering why Rae was a full demon."

"Aren't they the cutest? The Takahashi babies are so kawaii ne?"

"I totally agree!" Kagome laughed. Suddenly a loud gong was heard and Jaken rushed to get the door.

"LORD SESSHOMARU, LORD INUYASHA, GUSTAVO AND HIS WIFE ARE HERE!" Jaken called as he ushered the man and the wife in.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha rushed in and glared at Gustavo. "Why are you so late Gustavo?" Inuyasha asked.

"My car broke down." Said Gustavo.

Sesshomaru glared at him, but then turned to the women. "Rin, Kagome, this is Leanne and Gustavo King, they come from Russia."

Kagome and Rin bowed.

"Hello Takahashi-sans." Leanne said in a beautiful Japanese accent.

Kagome laughed, "Wow, there are four Takahashi's here ne?"

Rin laughed too! "Oh dear. King-san, please call us by our first names. On the cases of the brothers, that's their problem."

The couple laughed and nodded.

"Gustavo, please follow us. Leanne, you may join the women." Sesshomaru instructed before directing Gustavo to the Study.

Kagome, Rin and Leanne sat down on the sofa.

"You seem to speak perfect Japanese King-san." Kagome observed.

Leanne laughed, "Yes, my father was Japanese and my mother was Russian. Gustavo can speak perfect Japanese as well, and please call me Leanne."

Kagome laughed.

"I see no wedding ring on your finger Kagome-chan." Leanne observed.

"Oh, that," Kagome giggled, "you see, Inuyasha and I are mates, in Demon terms. We are yet to get married under Human terms. But I'm getting used to the fact that I'll be sharing his last name."

Rin frowned, "Didn't Inuyasha tell you?" She asked.

"Tell me what?" Kagome turned to Rin.

"He called us up this morning while he was picking up the Tuxedo's and he wanted Sesshomaru to get a priest quickly."

Kagome frowned, "Nani?"

Rin nodded, "Yes, apparently, he wants to marry you tonight."

Kagome's eyes widened, "WHAT? How dare he plan all this without me?" Kagome shrieked.

Rin held onto Kagome, as did Leanne, preventing her from murdering Inuyasha.

"He said he wanted you with him as fast as possible. That would be best by a quick marriage in front of our business partners. He said that if you wanted, you could have a grander wedding, after our business problems are dealt with."

Kagome scowled, "But my mom, brother and Jii-chan should be there for my wedding."

Rin nodded, "I know Kagome, but Inuyasha wanted this quickly. One of our partners by the name of Hyoga is a family man. He has a mate and a son named Menomaru. Menomaru also mated to a woman named Kaguya. Their entire family is very optimistic about their partners being family people. So since you two already mated, Inuyasha thought that a real wedding wouldn't do any harm."

Kagome nodded as Leanne and Rin let go of her arms. "It would have helped if Inuyasha had actually told me."

Rin agreed, "True, but I suppose he was worried. Already rejected by his first love, I don't think he wanted to lose you."

Kagome snorted, "I mated with him, how can he loose me?" Kagome asked.

Leanne laughed, "Oh Kagome-chan, you know that Dog demons are very obsessive. I married a human man, but my cousins married demons, dog demons, wolf demons, tiger, panther any type of demons, by cousins married. They had fascinations by these demons and demons loved the scent that they had. I know for a fact that Dog and Wolf demons are very possessive and obsessive."

Kagome sighed, "I suppose you're right."

Rin and Leanne gave each other a high five, "WE always are." They laughed.

"So Rin, when are we setting up the food table?" Kagome asked.

"Oh, Jaken is going to take care of that. Around 5 the table will be set and by 6 our guests will arrive."

Kagome laughed, "I can hardly wait!"

.- Inuyasha and Sesshomaru-.

"So, what's your intake on our proposition?" Sesshomaru asked.

Gustavo sighed, "I have no idea." Gustavo murmured, "All I know is my ally, Thunder Brother incorporate are perfectionists. I gave them the proposal, about a merger with the Takahashi Inc. but they declined saying that unless Takahashi and Hyoga's industry don't come to an agreement, than Thunder Brother incorporate won't merge."

"Kuso, does Hiten and Mantan have to be so impossible?" He cursed.

"Calm down Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said in an icy tone.

"How can I Sesshomaru? Hiten promised us that once we have Gustavo on our side, he'll merge with us."

"Yes, but Gustavo hasn't agreed to our merger yet either."

Inuyasha pounded the table furiously.

"Unless Hiten already has some sort of relation with one of you, he won't agree to the merger unless you're in agreement with the Hyoga Clan."

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha rose suddenly.

"Thank you Gustavo." Sesshomaru said.

"Where the hell do we find some bastard who knows Hiten and is willing to be with us?" Inuyasha roared.

"Inuyasha. You've already mated and are to be wedded tonight. Hyoga will accept."

At that Inuyasha's eyes widened, "Fuck I didn't tell Kagome." He said as he rushed out to find his mate.

.- Kagome and Rin -.

Rin and Kagome were sitting on the sofa while Leanne was talking to her mother on her cell phone. Kagome then turned to Rin and said, "It's already 12 and I'm tired. How can I survive the evening?" Kagome asked.

Rin giggled, "You'll manage, I always seem to."

Kagome sighed away as her head fell against the backrest. Kagomes' dress was wrinkling and Rin was getting worried that Kagome will die of boredom before the actual party beings.

Suddenly Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Gustavo rushed in.

"Kagome, shit I didn't tell you." Inuyasha said as he rushed beside her.

"Tell me that you wanted to marry me tonight?" Kagome said lamely.

"Say what? Rin you told her?" Inuyasha asked glaring at his sister-in-law.

"Well the poor girl had the right to know that she was getting married kind of unexpectedly." Rin said glaring at her brother-in-law.

Kagome screamed. "Calm down you two! I said I damn well agreed! Now Rin, I'm afraid that if we don't do something interesting, I WILL die before tonight!"

Rin nodded as she stood up, "Wanna visit the gardens?"

"Sure." Kagome got up, gave Inuyasha a light kiss on the cheek, and followed Rin out. Gustavo and Leanne would stay at Sesshomaru's place until the party. Leanne rushed after Rin and Kagome as Gustavo, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha went into the playroom, to check on the boys.

.- Later that night: Party time -.

It was 6:30 and already Sesshomaru's place was filled to the edge with guests. Rin and Kagome squeezed through to find their mates, sitting on the sofa, with a bunch of other business partners, smoking cigar.

"I told him if he wanted to smoke, to go the study." Rin hissed at Kagome.

"Wanna beat them to a bloody pulp?"

Rin grinned evilly, "Gladly."

The two had become great friends in the past 5 hours. Rin and Kagome decided to change into some of Rin's clothes and put their party cloths away until the actual party. So now Kagome's dress was re-ironed thanks to Rin and was beautiful.

"SESSHOMARU!" Rin screeched.

Sesshomaru turned to his mate, the blood draining from his face, "Yes Rin?" He answered coolly.

"Cigar in the Grand Hall? Where Aki, Sao and Rae could come in any second? You, Inuyasha and all your partners go into the damn study before me and Kagome make sure you do." Rin said devilishly.

"My oh my Sesshomaru, Rin's a devil." Hyoga laughed.

"The devil doesn't stand a chance with her." Sesshomaru mumbled before getting up, directing his companions to the Study.

Around half an hour later, the men returned and walked to a step up area of the Grand hall, where a mic and podium was placed.

"Ladies and Gentle men. There is a special occasion happening tonight. My younger brother is getting married tonight to his already mate Kagome. Got that Hyoga?" Sesshomaru said into the mic.

The group burst into sheer laughter.

**(Fluffy is OOC but I personally like him at least a little soft.)**

Kagome and Inuyasha walked up on stage. Aki, Sao and Rae were with Rin, who was pretty close to the step-up area where the two were.

The priest stood at the podium and read the prayers. Sesshomaru presented the rings and the Priest spoke.

"Inuyasha Takahashi, do you take Kagome Higurashi to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"Kagome Higurashi, do you take Inuyasha Takahashi to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

They picked up the rings and slipped it onto each other's fingers.

"I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

They shared a short kiss and the crowed erupted into applause.

Kagome leaned into Inuyasha and whispered, "Promise me we get a better wedding after?"

Inuyasha chuckled, "Promise."

After the entire… well small wedding, everybody went talking and congratulating the newly wedded couple.

"Inuyasha, now we can talk business!" Hyoga exclaimed as they all retired to the study.

Kagome and Rin laughed as they saw their husbands follow Hyoga and Menomaru

"Kaguya, how do you keep up?" Kagome asked.

Kaguya laughed, "Menomaru is a pain. As is Inuyasha and Sesshomaru?"

"Won't you believe it." Rin laughed.

Suddenly a familiar voice greeted them. "Kagome, long time."

Kagome whirled around and gasped, "Hiten?"

"The one the only, you didn't tell me you mated with Inuyasha Takahashi."

"It was kind of sudden." Kagome replied blushed.

"Well then," Hiten said as he lifted Kagome's hand and lightly kissed it, "a merger with Inuyasha will do." He said before leaving for the study, accompanying him andan ugly rat.

"Is that Mantan?" Kagome asked.

Rin giggled, "Yes it is. And Hiten is such a flirt."

"At least his intentions are good."

Rin laughed.

Kagome than spotted her teacher, Kaede. "Rin, why is Kaede here?"

"Old Lady Kaede? She's a wonderful priestess and she looks after Rae at times."

Kagome laughed, "Who would have known that my teacher is your sons baby sitter."

Suddenly Kagome felt a ball jump at her feet. The two looked down and saw a cute kitsune youkai there.

"Sorry ma'am." He said.

Kagome grinned, "You're so kawaii!" She squealed as she knelt down on her knees. "What's your name?"

"Shippo." He replied shyly.

"Shippo? Wai, who are you here with?" she asked.

"My mommy and daddy."

"What's their name?" Rin asked sweetly. This was such a darling child.

"My father is Lord Kawata and my mother is Tsuyo."

Kagome and Rin grinned, "Such fortunate parents to have a cute kit like you Shippo."

Shippo bowed. "Thanks Miss."

"Such manners eh Rin?" Kagome asked surprised.

Rin laughed, "Any friends of Aki, Sao and Rae seem to have manners."

They got up while Shippo ran off.

"So, time to mingle?" Kagome asked. Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Hiten, Mantan, Gustavo, Hyoga, Menomaru and lots of other men were in Sesshomaru's study, talking business.

"Sure thing." Rin said as they started talking with some women.

Suddenly, familiar coughing brought Kagome and Rin back to reality.

"Who is that?" Kagome asked, as the coughing got louder.

"I dunno, but it sounds like Aki." Rin said scared as the two women set off to find the boys. Sure enough, Kagome found Aki coughing his soul out in front of the… Dark Chocolate dish.

"AKI!" Kagome screamed, causing attention to be drawn.

"Mo…mom…mommy." Aki coughed out as he threw his arms over his mother's neck.

"Honey, what happened?"

"I…want…wanted…the…the…whi…white…balls…" Aki coughed out.

Kagome looked up as her eyes widened in horror. Aki wanted to eat the coconut-covered dark chocolate. Rin suddenly appeared by Kagome looking tense and worried.

"What happened?"

"Aki had dark chocolate." Kagome said really scared.

"Oh no, how many did he eat?" Rin asked Sao.

"Three…" Sao said.

Kagome and Rin exchanged sacred glances as Rin went to fetch Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.

"Honey why didn't you call me?" Kagome asked, on the verge of tears as she helped Aki drink some water.

"I didn't… know…know…wh…wher…where you…were." Aki coughed again.

Kagome felt tears streak down her cheeks as she helped Aki drink some more water. Sao handed Kagome a bowl, as Kagome put it under Aki's mouth, ushering him to puke. A crowed gathered around them.

Suddenly, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Rin burst in.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" Inuyasha boomed.

"Three… dark chocolates." Kagome cried as Aki threw up blood.

Sesshomaru actually looked frightened as he called the ambulance. Inuyasha glared at Kagome as he picked up Aki and started stroking his back.

"Aki?" He whispered. Aki threw up again, this time on the floor.

Finally siren sounds were heard as Kagome and Inuyasha rushed Aki out there. Inuyasha got in and glared at Kagome.

"You stay out. It's all your fault!" Inuyasha growled.

"MY fault?" Kagome screamed.

"IF YOU WERE PAYING MORE ATTENTION TO THE BOYS THIS WOULD NEVER HAD HAPPENED!"

"I THOUGHT THEY WERE IN THE PLAY ROOM!"

Inuyasha glared at Kagome, "You're no less than Kikyo." And the ambulance door shut.

Kagome's heart broke hearing those words. People rushed out to see what the commotion was about.

"Kagome, I'll take you to the hospital. Rin you watch after everybody, and make sure they leave. Then fly Au-Un to the hospital ok." Sesshomaru said.

Rin nodded as she rushed back inside to call the party off, and Kagome and Sesshomaru ran to his car, to make it to the hospital in time. As Sesshomaru was driving, Kagome could only pray.

'Please Aki, please Honey, please be okay.'

* * *

**Do you hate me? –cries- I can't believe you hate me! Well, this is a long enough chapter, with lots to think about.**

**In case you forgot, and are wondering why the dark chocolate poisoned Aki, Dogs find Chocolate poisonous.**

**Inuyasha blames Kagome… what happens now?**

**Stay tuned,**

**Lub, Sakura**


	14. The Biggest Mistake in my Life

**Yay! Not everybody hates me! Don't worry, nothing will happen to Aki… I'm not that mean!**

**BUT… however I have this concern… it may not seem big but to me it's huge. Somebody out there is impersonating me Wolf Blossom, and calling me a bitch countless times. I mean I got a 45K review from somebody named Wolf Blossom, which threw me off because I'm Wolf Blossom, calling me a bitch, saying this story is horrible. Yea thanks for your input but if you can't come out with your own penname but copy mine and call me a bitch, than you're a damn coward you hear that? There are lots of people who enjoy this fanfic and yes there are also some that hate this story, and they actually come out with their OWN penname and tell me what my faults are. Either way THEY do not call me a bitch. I'm taking my fucking time writing stories for YOU so you have no damn right to copy my penname and call me a bitch you got that?**

**Sorry if I actually did sound like a bitch but I got at least 6 reviews from this person who kept on calling me a bitch, so I really don't appreciate it. If you can't come out and tell it to my face with your real identity, then don't tell me anything. I can't stand crap from people who don't have the guts to say what they gotta.**

**Besides that rant to whomever out there who is reviewing MY story with MY name, I LOVE YOU ALL! ENJOY!**

**Title:** All it took was a Simple Mistake

**Summary:** It was a mistake. All she needed was directions to the Mall but he mistook her for the new Nanny. Trying to tell him who she really was didn't really matter at all any more since the kids have taken a liking to her and she's taking a liking to their father… Inuyasha.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own it. Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha and co. I only own Aki and Sao as they are my creations…

**Genre: **Romance/Tragedy

**Rating: **R

**Aging: **Kagome 19 -.-.-.-.- Inuyasha 24 -.-.-.-.- Twins 4

**It's Family… It's Love… It's Home… Read on…**

**-.-.-.-Chapter 14: The Biggest Mistake in my Life**

Inuyasha glared at Kagome, "You're no less than Kikyo." And the ambulance door shut.

Kagome's heart broke hearing those words. People rushed out to see what the commotion was about.

"Kagome, I'll take you to the hospital. Rin you watch after everybody, and make sure they leave. Then fly Au-Un to the hospital ok." Sesshomaru said.

Rin nodded as she rushed back inside to call the party off, and Kagome and Sesshomaru ran to his car, to make it to the hospital in time. As Sesshomaru was driving, Kagome could only pray.

'Please Aki, please Honey, please be okay.'

.-Hospital -.

The doctors took Aki into the emergency ward. Inuyasha was pacing the waiting room, wanting to know what was happening to his son.

He heard the waiting room door being opened and he saw his brother, Sesshomaru, his so-called wife, Kagome and his other son, Sao walk in.

"Any news?" Sesshomaru asked.

Inuyasha shook his head. Kagome was too frightened to approach Inuyasha so she stood beside Sesshomaru the entire time. Inuyasha glared at Kagome and asked Sesshomaru, "What's she doing here?"

"She has every right to be here Inuyasha. Whether you like it or not, she is their legal mother now."

"I don't fucking give! She let Aki eat chocolate!"

Sesshomaru growled. "She was mingling with Rin this evening! She would not have known Aki was eating Chocolate!"

"But a mother does have a damn intuition don't they?" Inuyasha scowled.

"Only for bio! Kagome isn't their biological mother but she loves them more than Kikyo!"

Kagome winced at the named but stayed behind Sesshomaru.

"Besides, why did you have Chocolate at your party?" Inuyasha asked his brother.

"Hyoga and Menomaru are chocoholics and since we're merging with them I thought chocolate wouldn't be a bad idea. I for one didn't know Aki would climb onto Sao and Rae to get a coconut covered ball!"

"Still! It's her," Inuyasha spat jerking a thumb towards Kagome, "that wasn't paying attention! Before I met her and came to your parties, Aki and Sao have never even given the condiments table a look!"

Sesshomaru sighed, "Well they're growing aren't they?"

"IF AKI DIES HE WON'T BE ABLE TO GROW ANYMORE BASTARD!" Inuyasha growled.

Sesshomaru held him by the collar. "In case you've forgotten Inuyasha, when we were younger, you squirted an entire bottle of chocolate sauce at the grocery store inside your mouth. Mom was freaked and so was Dad, but we took you to the hospital and look at this? You're fucking alive! Have faith in your son like how mom and dad did you!"

Inuyasha growled, "I'm still not forgiving that bitch!"

Kagome hissed, "Excuse me?"

"You stay quiet! If it weren't for you, MY son wouldn't be here right now!"

After those words, Sesshomaru, Kagome and Inuyasha stayed quiet.

Hours later, the doctor came out and said that visiting hours were over and they had to go home. Inuyasha could visit his son tomorrow morning since Aki needs to stay the night.

Kagome stayed beside her brother-in-law as Inuyasha stayed right behind them. Kagome went up to Sesshomaru's car when she saw Au-Un flying towards them Rin occupied it.

"What's with Aki?" She asked panting as she held onto the reigns of Au-Un.

"Doctors have nothing yet. Tomorrow." Sesshomaru replied as he patted Au-Un's head.

Rin nodded, "So I'll take Au-Un back and you and Kagome can-"

"No, Inuyasha and Kagome need to settle this out." Sesshomaru said as he faced Kagome.

"If he tries to do anything to you Kagome, tell Rin and I." Sesshomaru said as he shot his brother the 'look' before getting into his car.

Sesshomaru left and Rin flew off with Au-Un. Sao was sleeping in Inuyasha's arm and Kagome shivered in the cold. Inuyasha said nothing but just walked to his car.

Kagome sighed in sadness as he started the car but gave her no signs of getting into the car. Kagome knew that Inuyasha would just burn her if she got into the car so she took off her heels and headed in the direction she thought was Sango's house.

She heard many cars zoom past her as she walked onto the main street. Her feet were bare and she was wearing a thousand dollars worth jewels with an expensive dress.

'I could get raped in this rate.' She thought bitterly to her self as she stopped at a red. She saw a black car pull up beside her, she turned her head to see it was Inuyasha, he gave her no look and she tried to hide the hurt.

The light turned green and Kagome started walking again. She past a few stores that were closed but she finally came upon a 24-hour corner shop. She felt Inuyasha's car behind her. She opened the door and walked in but then slapped her head and remembered she had no change on her. Plus the cashier looked really scary.

She sighed, walked back out to find Inuyasha's car slowly proceeding. She felt tears stream down her eyes but she continued to walk.

'If he doesn't want me in the car, then I won't go in. If all he does is follow me the entire night, so be it.' Kagome thought as she continued walking. She quick glanced her wristwatch and saw it was 12am. She pulled up her dress and started power walking now.

'Need to get to Sango's place before daybreak.' Was what kept on repeating in her head. Suddenly she heard a honking noise behind her and saw Inuyasha's penetrating glare. She looked at him confused and he pointed to where she was standing.

'The entrance to the freeway.' She thought bitterly, 'So he doesn't want me to get into the car.'

She moved out of the way as his car sped into the entrance. Kagome let out a wail of despair as she started hitchhiking back to wherever she thought was where she came from.

'Just hope nobody takes advantage of me.' She thought. Kagome sighed and kept on walking.

'Why did I have to be so fucking stubborn and NOT get into the car with him?' Kagome thought as she felt like crying. Suddenly, a honking sound broke her out of her reverie. She turned around to find Inuyasha parked up beside her, the window open.

"Get in." He growled.

Kagome stood there stunned; she looked into the backseat and found Sao sleeping.

"I said get in." He growled again. Kagome yelped and rushed in, her high-heels in her hands.

She ran around to her side and opened the door. She got in and buckled her seat belt as Inuyasha sped off. She sat there in quiet, really nervous actually.

'It's not my… well… it could be my fault Aki's poisoned right now.' Kagome thought sadly.

"We're gonna talk when we get home." He howled.

Kagome looked at him for a split-second before returning her gaze to outside the window.

"Why did you pick me up?" she asked.

Inuyasha did his infamous 'keh' before saying, "It's the mating. It doesn't matter if I love or hate you right now, my instincts will tell me to get you." He said roughly.

Kagome frowned, 'So he didn't come because he loved me, he came because it was because we mated.'

Finally after an hour they reached his house. Kagome got out and unbuckled Sao as Inuyasha opened the main gate. Kagome picked up Sao and walked in. She instantly walked upstairs and tucked him in. She kissed his forehead before walking down, still in her dress. Inuyasha still stood in front of the main gate.

Kagome waked in front of him, ok well not exactly, more like 10 feet away from him, her head down.

"How could you?" He whispered. Kagome said nothing.

"You…you… I thought you loved them, loved me." Inuyasha growled.

Kagome knew that's where the line was cut, "Love? I of course LOVE all three of you, but it's you that doesn't love me enough to trust me when I say that I didn't know Aki was gonna attempt to climb his brother and cousin to get a coconut covered dark chocolate ball!"

"Well you should love the twins enough to have that fucking mother's intuition!" Inuyasha roared.

"Say what? I just mated with you yesterday, married you today and all you can say I should have a mothers intuition? I was your kids nanny up until yesterday!" Kagome cried.

"Then you should have a damn nanny's intuition!"

"THERE IS NO SUCH THING!" Kagome hissed dangerously.

Inuyasha glared at her, "All you care about is you, you this, you that, you-"

"Excuse me? Me everything eh? So why was it when you hired me I cut half my schooling off just to take care of your twins? How was it that when them two got sick I was the one to take care of them? Why is it that when that stupid ice-cream man last month denied getting them ice-cream because they are hanyou and I defended them? Answer me Inuyasha!" Kagome cried.

"Aki eating chocolate is the biggest mistake in my entire life! Believe me when I say it." Kagome chocked out.

Inuyasha looked at her bitterly.

"Really?" He asked, "Well you wanna know my biggest mistake Kagome?"

Kagome looked into his eyes.

"My biggest mistake, in my entire life, was mating with _you_."

Kagome just couldn't believe it. She just couldn't believe it. Tears instantly sprung to her eyes as she dashed upstairs.

'If I'm his biggest mistake,' she thought as she pulled her duffle bag out of her closet, 'then I have no reason to say.' She finished her thought as she shoved all of her clothes, not caring if they wrinkled into her duffle bag. She kept her school uniform out. She quickly took off her dress, folded it neatly, took off her jewellery and put it on Inuyasha bed. She put on her school uniform, swung her duffle bag over her shoulder, tied her hair into a messy ponytail and quietly walked into Sao's room.

"Good by love." She whispered as she kissed her son's forehead.

She walked downstairs to find Inuyasha sitting on the sofa.

"Goodbye, Inuyasha." She whispered as she started crying. She ran to her Mustang, opened it, turned it on and quickly zoomed out of the parking lot.

'This is the last time I'll ever see you. After Souta's trip here is done, I'm going back to Japan with him.' She thought as she pulled into the Apartment parking lot.

She started crying insanely as she knocked on the door. A groggy Sango opened the door, but quickly snapped wide-awake as she helped Kagome in.

"Tell me, everything." Sango whispered, and Kagome did.

.-Inuyasha -.

"Good thing that bitch is gone." He growled, not getting over his anger that his son is in the hospital.

'But it wasn't her fault, and you know it.' Said his conscious.

Inuyasha growled, "This is no time to regret what happened to Kagome! All that matters now is Aki."

Inuyasha stomped upstairs to change, but that's when he saw the dress. He growled as he picked it up and chucked it across the room. He changed into homely clothes as he went to sleep with Sao for the night.

.- Morning -.

Kagome insisted that she would be fine for the night so Sango prepared lots of comforters and tissues and such.

Kagome got up, still in her school uniform, feeling like poo! (tee-hee!)

Her cheeks were stained, her hair was a mess and she was still panting from crying half the night. She got out a baggy black t-shirt and pink shorts from her duffle bag. She walked into the bathtub to take forever hours.

Kagome didn't noticed Sango, but she didn't really care this minute. She took a shower first, and then she bathed.

She was in there for four hours. Finally when she came out, she saw Souta standing there, her 15-year-old brother who was, by god, taller than her with his arms open wide.

"Souta-kun!" Kagome shrieked as she ran into the arms of her baby…erm… tall brother.

"Hey Nee-chan!" Souta greeted.

"You're so tall! Last I remember, you were as tall as me." She said amazed.

"Well yea, being a guy can do that."

Kagome giggled, "So you're here for a week?"

Souta sighed, "No, Ma wants be back in Japan in two days."

Kagome grinned, "All the better, I've decided to go back to Japan as well."

"Really? Why school's to much for you?" Souta asked sniggering.

Kagome frowned, "I guess you can say that, say where's Sango?"

"Oh, went to pick up Kohaku. She told me in the car that either you and her can sleep together while Kohaku and I sleep, or you and I and them two."

Kagome smiled, "What ever you want."

Souta smirked, "Endless nights of fighting with Kohaku than."

Kagome snorted, "You never change do you?"

"Not that I know of."

Kagome smiled, 'Even if I'm in the crappiest of moods, my baby brother will always cheer me up.'

Hours later, Sango returned with Kohaku.

"Hey Koko." Kagome greeted teasingly to Kohaku with a baby name.

"Aw! Kagome-chan!" Kohaku blushed as he hugged Kagome.

"I missed you Kohaku." Kagome smiled, "Last time I saw you, you were only 13."

"Yea well, now I'm manly."

Kagome and Sango snorted, "Souta and Kohaku manly?" Sango said.

"Dream on boys." Kagome finished laughing.

Souta and Kohaku pouted but tackled their sisters.

So far, this side of Kagome's life was pretty good. But tomorrow, she returns to Japan. And she wanted to see her Aki and Sao one last time.

"Sango, I have to go out for a… little while." Kagome said softly.

Sango nodded, "Sure, I'll pack your things, ok Kag?"

Kagome hugged Sango, "Thanks."

.-Hospital -.

Kagome quietly made it to Aki's room to find Inuyasha and Sao already present. Inuyasha gave Kagome a glare as she made her way to Aki. Aki however was awake and happy to see his 'mother'.

"Hey Honey." She said softly.

"Hi Mommy! I have so much to tell you…" He said excitedly.

Kagome smiled sadly, she would miss his laugh, "Hush now child. You need rest. I came here to check on you, but I have sad news. Honey, me and my brother are going to Japan tomorrow…"

Inuyasha's gaze snapped towards her.

"Forever?" Aki said, his lip quivering.

Kagome smiled, "No Honey, not forever, just until my brother gets used moving around. Since Mommy's a Miko and her brother is a Priest, we're planning on traveling around the world, taking care of those evil youkai's."

Aki had tears in his eyes.

'Some lie Kagome.' Kagome thought as she saw Aki almost in tears.

"Promise you'll be back?" Aki said softly.

Kagome sniffed, "Promise." She wiped his tears away, "But you have to first promise me that you'll never forget me, nor my scent."

Aki chocked back tears, "I promise, mommy…"

Kagome tried to hold back her tears as she hugged Aki, she then walked to Sao and dropped to her knees, hugging her younger son.

"You two Sweetie?" she asked.

"Promise." He squeaked as he cried into her shoulder.

"I'll be back, and then we can be a happy…" Kagome stopped; she knew it wasn't possible, now when Inuyasha hated her.

She stood up, not before kissing Sao's forehead; she then walked to Aki and kissed his forehead.

"Goodbye, my boys." She whispered as she walked out of the room, and their lives forever.

'KAGOME!' Inuyasha's mind reached, but he pushed it away.

.- Home: Sango's place -.

Kagome walked in, looking cheery. She couldn't cry in front of her brother and Kohaku could she? Suspicion would arouse.

"Hey Souta, Kohaku, Sango." Kagome greeted as she walked in.

Souta and Kohaku were currently battling in Sango's living room, as she clutched onto the sofa for her dear life.

Priest Souta Higurashi against Demon Slayer Kohaku Leung.

"What's going on? Did Kohaku say that Souta was a weak Priest and Souta ended up saying Kohaku couldn't killing a butterfly if his life depended on it?" Kagome asked.

They both snapped their gazes towards her, "How'd you guess?" Kohaku asked astonished.

"The same fight's been going on since you two were 7 years old." Kagome giggled as walked to her room. Her heart felt as if it was gonna be ripped into shreds and she needed time alone.

"Doing home work, no crap you hear?" She gave Souta and Kohaku the 'eye'. The boys nodded and continued.

"I'll help her." Sango said as she followed Kagome into her room.

"So?" Sango said as she shut Kagome's room door.

"I said bye to Aki and Sao, end of story." Kagome said as she neatly folded her clothes.

"Are you sure? You can just leave Aki, Sao and Inuyasha like that?" Sango asked.

"It's hard yes, but what if Miroku told you that dating you is the biggest mistake in his life?"

Sango sighed, "I suppose, even so, Miro-kun would never say that."

"That's because he's a softy." Kagome smiled, "Sango Leung, you are lucky to find a man such as Miroku Lin. Never loose him you here?"

Sango grinned, "You betchya. You are okay?"

"I'll manage." Kagome whispered.

"We better go now, or else Souta and Kohaku will barge in here."

Kagome whimpered, "You…you're right." She said as tears threatened to fall. Sango jumped up and hugged her best friend.

"You'll be okay, I promise." Sango whispered.

Kagome wept in her best friends arms, "I hope." She stressed out.

.- Next Day: Departure -.

Departure. Today. Japan. Inuyasha…goodbye.

Kagome had no other thoughts in her head as Miroku, Sango, Ayame, Souta, Kohaku and herself cramped into Miroku's minivan.

They reached the airport in half an hour and they all walked into the Departure zone.

Kagome hugged Ayame, Sango and Kohaku all at once as Souta bid Miroku farewell.

"I'll miss you three." She cried as she tightened her grip on Sango. Ayame and Sango knew what happened and they knew nothing to say. Then she faced Miroku and smiled.

"Miroku, you're like an older brother to me, keep Sango happy, and make sure she STAYS happy." She said stressing stays, since Miroku too knew what happened.

Miroku smiled as he hugged Kagome, deciding this isn't a time to be groping.

"I'll be sure. And we'll tell Sesshomaru, Rin and Rae you left ok?" He suggested.

Kagome sniffled, "Ok." She chocked.

The intercom lady announced that her flight was here.

"Goodbye everybody." She cried as she latched her arm onto her brothers as they walked into the plane.

As Souta –being taller than Kagome- put their duffle bags in the overhead compartment, Kagome seated herself beside the window and sighed sadly, 'Goodbye, Aki, Sao… and my Inuyasha.' She thought as Souta sat down.

"Ready?" Souta asked as he smiled at his sister.

Kagome giggled, "You're making it sound like we're going to war!"

"Hey, it could be that! Mom called me when you were showering this morning. Yuka is going to Japan two days later."

Kagome's eyes popped out of her sockets. "Eri, Ayumi and Yuka? Together?"

Souta chuckled, "Hell on earth."

Kagome giggled, "Right!"

And for the rest of the flight, Kagome kept happy, just for her brother.

* * *

**My heart broke while I typed this chapter! It was too sad! Don't worry, it will end up happy so no worries there eh!**

**So enjoy? Lmao, I highly doubted you did!**

**Lub ya'll**

**Sakura**

**BTW, I cried when I wrote the departure scene; I'm too sentimental on these things!**


	15. Suriya Takahashi

**Kagome is gone! Omg I'm ONE mean girl! Wai, anyways I've gotten this question:**

_Will you be incorporating the Sit/Rosary?_

**Erm… Still kinda thinking on that. On one hand, it would be funny to read about Inuyasha crashing into the ground, but on the other hand… I don't know HOW to get it incorporated into the story… so you'll just have to wait to see what I do, because I seriously dunno what I will do. I wasn't thinking of adding the Osuwari command until you guys mentioned it… so stay tuned!**

**Title**: All it took was a Simple Mistake

**Summary:** It was a mistake. All she needed was directions to the Mall but he mistook her for the new Nanny. Trying to tell him who she really was didn't really matter at all any more since the kids have taken a liking to her and she's taking a liking to their father… Inuyasha.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own it. Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha and co. I only own Aki and Sao as they are my creations…

**Genre: **Romance/Tragedy

**Rating: **R

**Aging: **Kagome 24 -.-.-.-.- Inuyasha 29 -.-.-.-.- Twins 9

**It's Family… It's Love… It's Home… Read on…**

**-.-.-.-Chapter 15: Suriya Takahashi**

"Ready?" Souta asked as he smiled at his sister.

Kagome giggled, "You're making it sound like we're going to war!"

"Hey, it could be that! Mom called me when you were showering this morning. Yuka is going to Japan two days later."

Kagome's eyes popped out of her sockets. "Eri, Ayumi and Yuka? Together?"

Souta chuckled, "Hell on earth."

Kagome giggled, "Right!"

And for the rest of the flight, Kagome kept happy, just for her brother.

**5 YEARS LATER**

'It's been five years,' thought 29-year-old Inuyasha Takashi as he sat in his office, '5 years since I last saw my mate, my wife, Kagome… I was stupid! I should have gone after her I should have stopped her! But no, my pride took the best of me… all because Aki ate chocolate… and I didn't realize it wasn't her mistake until after…'

_.- Flash Back -._

_A month after Kagome left, Aki and Sao finally found it in them to stop crying over her, and it was then Aki told Inuyasha…_

"_Daddy, it was that boy Shippo that told me to eat chocolate…"_

_Inuyasha looked at his son, "What?"_

"_Yea, Shippo told me to eat chocolate but if I get caught I wouldn't blame it on Shippo… since we weren't allowed to be in the grand hall…"_

_Inuyasha stared at his son, "And you didn't tell us because…?"_

"_I promised Shippo."_

_Inuyasha growled as he stood up and left his two sons in the living room. He had needed time alone._

'_Kagome…' he thought._

_.- End -._

'5 years… and no contact with her. Sango and Miroku and my family became closer… ok well Miroku kind of forgave me but Sango still holds it against me. Ayame moved a year ago so I don't know where she is. My sons are 9 now, in human ages and 19 in demon aging… and they've never forgotten Kagome's scent. I sometimes hear them talking about her… I was stupid, not going after her…

I wonder how she is…'

.- Tokyo, Japan, Higurashi Shrine -.

"MOMMY!" Screamed a little four-year-old girl as she ran into the kitchen and latched onto her mother's leg.

Her mother laughed, "What's the matter Suriya?"

"Uncle Souta is after me!" yelled the girl, Suriya.

"Really? SOUTA!" Screamed the mom.

"Aww, what's up Nee-chan?"

"Why are you chasing Suriya?"

"She threw my new game out the window."

Kagome frowned at her daughter, "Doushite Suriya?"

"Because Uncle promised a day at the park…" Suriya pouted.

Kagome giggled at her daughter, "Did Souta get his game back?" Kagome asked, facing her brother.

Souta nodded, "Yea, I got it before going after the monster." He said before tackling Suriya and tickling her.

Kagome smiled at the sight. After she left 5 years ago, she found out she was pregnant with Inuyasha's daughter. In fact, her daughter looked more like Inuyasha than her…

Suriya had silver hair, courtesy of Inuyasha, with original black streaks, courtesy of Kagome. Her hair was waist length and silky to the touch. She had small black fuzzy ears poking from behind her bangs. She had Inuyasha's golden eyes and his nose. She got Kagome's mouth.

"Since Souta's game isn't damaged, and Suriya is still alive, Souta take her to the park." Kagome ordered her brother.

"Aww Nee-chan! I'm supposed to meet Kim today!" Souta groaned.

"Kim can wait, or tell her to meet you and Suriya at the park."

Souta grinned, "A date and a baby-sit, tender! Suri, get ready, I'll call Auntie Kim up ok?"

Suriya grinned as she raced to her room.

"Nana, can you help me!" Suriya yelled from her bedroom. Korari laughed as she stopped doing the dishes and faced her daughter, "Your daughter is an angel."

Kagome smiled, "I know mama."

"Coming sweetheart!" Korari called.

Kagome's Jii-chan had died two years ago, when Suriya was only 2. They've been coping. Korari wasn't all that old so she worked, during the days while Souta and Suriya were in school. Kagome worked during the days too, but she comes home after Korari. Korari's hours are from 6am to 1:30pm, that's when Suriya gets out of school.

Souta comes home at 2:45 and Korari gets on with shrine work while Souta looks after Suriya. Around 4, Kagome comes home. She takes an hour break, plays with her daughter before working on the shrine with her mother.

It's been like that since Jii-chan died. Kagome told Korari about everything that happened in Hong Kong. Korari forgave her daughter…

Yet her husband never sent divorce papers… so Kagome was still legally Kagome Takahashi, since she had no access, or had no knowledge of how to access divorce papers. Korari tried but she wasn't able to access them. There wasn't any signs of Kikyo or Naraku, which was good.

And life's been going on…

So Souta took Suriya to the park and Kagome and Korari will finish cleaning up. Kagome finished the kitchen as Korari went to the well house.

Kagome was about to go to the bathroom when the phone rang. She dried her hands and went to pick it up.

"Moshi Moshi, Kagome here." Kagome said sweetly.

"KAG-CHAN!" Sango screamed.

"Hey Sango!" Kagome laughed.

"GUESS WHAT!" Sango screamed.

"What?" Kagome asked as she glanced at her wristwatch. She told Souta to only go for half an hour, and it's already been 5.

"Miro proposed to me."

Kagome's attention snapped towards her best friend. "WHAT? REALLY?" Kagome squealed.

"Hai! Oh god, you have to come right away!" Sango cried.

"Shit… you… getting married… SANGO LIN?" Kagome squealed out Sango's first name and Miroku's last.

"Hey, not yet! Oh you, Suri, Auntie Korari and Souta HAVE to come as soon as possible! Ayame is also coming in from Canada too!"

"Oh god! When do you start prep?" Kagome asked.

"In a week, so you HAVE to come within the next week."

Kagome grinned, "I'll try! Send Miro my love… I have to go."

"Ja Kag!"

Kagome hung up and jumped up and down, "MAMA!"

Korari had checked out the well house and it didn't need cleaning. She walked in to hear Kagome scream for her.

"What is it dear?"

"Miro proposed to Sango!"

Korari's eyes widened, "Really?" She asked.

Kagome nodded, "Oh god yes! We have to go to Hong Kong, please mama?"

Korari thought for a moment… "Well… you can stay with Sango… or your cousin Yuka it doesn't matter."

Kagome squealed, "And Ayumi, Eri and Hojo are all in Hong Kong too!"

"Then I guess we can!"

Kagome jumped up as she hugged her mother, "ARIGATO MAMA!"

Korari smiled at her daughters' happiness. Kagome hasn't been this happy since Suri was born, and it touched Korari's heart to see Kagome this happy.

Kagome danced around for the rest of the day, or until Souta and her daughter came back. Just as Souta and Suri entered, Kagome tackled her brother.

"Hey Kagome… gerrof! You're heavy!" Souta groaned.

"Souta-kun, how would you like to see Koko again?" Kagome grinned, using Kohaku's pet name.

"It would be cool… I if I can breath!" Souta wheezed.

"Well who cares about breathing, Miroku proposed to Sango and we're going to Hong Kong in three days! I just booked our tickets in three days and Mama will be there in three weeks!"

Souta forgot completely about Kagome sitting on him, "HONG KONG! KOHAKU? OH SHIT YES!"

"Mama… what's Shit?" Suriya asked innocently.

"Um… nothing sweetheart! Just don't say it ok… guess what?" Kagome said finally getting off her brother and picking her daughter up.

"What?" She asked.

"We're going to Hong Kong." Kagome said softly.

"Really? Do we see my dad and brothers?" Suriya asked cutely. Kagome's heart pulled, she had completely forgotten that Aki, Sao and Inuyasha live in Hong Kong. Kagome had told Suriya that she had two brothers in Hong Kong named Aki and Sao along with her father. She never told Suriya why her father and brothers aren't with her, and usually just waved it off when Suriya brough it up.

'I wonder how they are…' she thought.

"Perhaps…" Kagome said as she took her daughter upstairs. "Come on, mommy will help you pack. Souta get packed, Mama will help you."

Souta frowned, "Hey, I'm 19!"

"But still a child. Mama will be there three weeks after us…"

Souta nodded as he went to pack.

"Come Suri." Kagome smiled as she picked her daughter up and went to go pack.

.- Hong Kong -.

Sango burst into Miroku's apartment, and failed to notice who was sitting in his living room.

"MIRO-KUN SHE'S COMING!" Sango squealed as she hugged her fiancé.

"Who?" Miroku choked.

"KAGOME! Oh god, 5 years since you last her! Dammit I saw her last year but… oh god… oh god… wai! She's coming… with Auntie Korari, Souta and even Suriya!" Sango squealed.

The man who was sitting on the sofa gasped. 'She's coming… back?' he thought.

"She's coming?" Miroku said finally processing it.

"Yes silly. Now listen, it's gonna be big. Yuka's also coming and staying in a hotel. We can get Souta to bunk with you, since you're two bedroom, and Aunt Korari, Kagome and Suriya will stay with me in my three bedroom."

"And Suri will sleep with Kag hai?" Miroku laughed.

Sango grinned, "Oh this is so sweet!"

"Ahem." Said the figure, Sango diverted her gaze towards him, "Oh hey Inuyasha." She said gingerly before facing Miroku.

"WAI! KAGOME!" She squealed again as she hugged her fiancé again…

"Sango… if you kill me…of hugs…than…" Miroku got cut off as Sango pushed him back.

"Oh god… I need stuff for Suri… she's such a darling… wai I'm out!" she said as she kissed Miroku and left.

"Miroku…" Inuyasha said.

"Unnh?"

"You're fiancée's weird."

"I know."

"And by the way…"

"Yea?"

"Who's Suriya?" Inuyasha asked.

Miroku looked at him, "You'll find out." He said before going into the kitchen.

Inuyasha frowned but followed Miroku.

.- Day of Departure -.

Kagome hugged her mother good bye, "I dunno why you wanted to stay back, but see you in three weeks!" Kagome grinned.

Souta and Suriya hugged Korari too.

"Bye!" Korari said as the three left.

"Hong Kong!" Kagome squealed as Souta put their stuff in the overhead compartment. They got a three seat by the window. Kagome was in the middle, Suri by the window and Souta by the edge.

"Whoa, for a 24 year old, you're pretty hyper."

Kagome grinned, "Have you forgotten that Suriya's birthday is in 6 days?"

Suriya's eyes widened, "Oh right! I'm turning 5!" She squealed.

Souta laughed, "Like mother like daughter."

Kagome smirked, "You bet!"

.- Arrival: Hong Kong -.

Sango was jumping up and down as Miroku tried to keep her calm. "Oh dear god, jumping up and down won't bring Kagome any sooner!"

"I know, but it's better than pinching your arm out of… no wait, pinching your arm in anticipation is better!" Sango squealed as she started squeezing Miroku's arm.

Miroku groaned, "Me and my big mouth!"

In twenty seconds flat, Kagome, Souta and Suriya came into view.

"AUNTIE SANGO!" Suriya squealed as she ran towards her favourite aunt.

"SURI!" Sango shrieked as she scooped Suriya into the air and twirled her.

"Oh dear you're so cute!" Sango exclaimed. Suriya giggled as she reached towards Miroku. "Uncle!"

Miroku grinned as he held Suriya.

"I feel so matured." Miroku said goofily.

Sango, Souta and Kagome laughed.

"Where's Kohaku?" Souta asked as he hugged Sango.

"Oh, he's at a soccer game, but he'll be at my place tonight! Ok here's the plan, Kagome, Suriya and Auntie Korari stay at my place, Kohaku and Souta will share a room in Miroku's two room place…"

Kagome grinned, "Oh sweet! Hong Kong is the bomb!"

"Don't you know it! Now let's go, I want to talk to my baby!" Sango squealed as she picked up Suriya.

As they exited the airport, only one name remained in Kagome's head,

'Inuyasha.'

* * *

**That only took me half an hour! Oh god I'm to good! Did you like it? I'll get into detail next chapter… and the next chapter will be called:**

_Meeting once again_

**Stay tuned!**

**Lub, Sakura**


	16. Meeting Once Again

**Meeting once again! I'm so excited… hoe… I wonder why? I already know what's gonna happen! AIE!**

**Title: **All it took was a Simple Mistake

**Summary: **It was a mistake. All she needed was directions to the Mall but he mistook her for the new Nanny. Trying to tell him who she really was didn't really matter at all any more since the kids have taken a liking to her and she's taking a liking to their father… Inuyasha.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own IY and co. Rumiko Takahashi does.

**Genre: **Romance/Tragedy

**Rating: **R (M)

**Aging: **Kagome 24, Inuyasha 29, Twins 9, Suriya 4

**It's Family…It's Love…It's Home…Read On**

**.- .- .- .- Chapter 16: Meeting Once Again**

"I feel so matured." Miroku said goofily.

Sango, Souta and Kagome laughed.

"Where's Kohaku?" Souta asked as he hugged Sango.

"Oh, he's at a soccer game, but he'll be at my place tonight! Ok here's the plan, Kagome, Suriya and Auntie Korari stay at my place, Kohaku and Souta will share a room in Miroku's two room place…"

Kagome grinned, "Oh sweet! Hong Kong is the bomb!"

"Don't you know it! Now let's go, I want to talk to my baby!" Sango squealed as she picked up Suriya.

As they exited the airport, only one name remained in Kagome's head,

'Inuyasha.'

.- Miroku's Apartment -.

Neither Kagome, Souta, nor Suriya, was tired. So they just decided to go down to Miroku's place and chill for a while. Then Souta can stay there while Sango took Kagome and Suriya back to her place.

The group walked in to find Kohaku sitting on the sofa, grinning like a madman.

"How'd you get in?" Sango asked suspiciously.

"I have a spare key to Miro's door." Kohaku grinned as he jumped up and hugged Kagome, Souta and Suriya.

"Hi guys! Long time!" Kohaku grinned.

"You bet." Souta laughed as the two decided to play with Souta's niece.

Souta and Kohaku, accompanied by Suriya walked into Miroku's guest bedroom. Kagome sat down on the sofa, loosing her cheer, with her head in her hands. Miroku and Sango exchanged worried glances as they sat on either side of Kagome, Miroku holding her hand, and Sango stroking her back.

"What's the matter Kagu?" Sango whispered.

"It's just that… Hong Kong…Aki…Sao…" Kagome's voice cracked, "Inuyasha."

Sango looked at Miroku and gave him the, 'Your friend better not see Kagome and Suri anytime soon' look. Miroku gulped and nodded.

"Suriya wants to see him so much…but I'm afraid." Kagome cried as she flung herself at Sango.

"Hey Kagome," Sango said softly as she rubbed her back, "please don't cry. Suriya can smell your tears. Besides, you're here for my wedding… not that jackass."

Kagome grinned as she wiped the tears again, "I suppose you're right! Anyways, you said Ayame-chan is also coming!"

Miroku went dot-eyed at Kagome's sudden change of emotions, 'Is she pregnant?' he thought stupidly.

"Ayame is coming tomorrow. But guess what Kagome." Sango said excited.

"What? Ayame mated?" Kagome asked, raising a brow.

"Close, Kouga is courting her."

Kagome choked on air, "Say what? That bum hole that kept on calling me his woman?"

Sango nodded, "Yea, about a year after you left, Ayame told Kouga she liked him. Kouga was attracted to her scent. He was convinced you'd never return so he started courting her. 4 long years, and they've decided to mate after our wedding."

Kagome squealed so loud she swore the windows cracked.

"So Kouga is finally off of my back?" Kagome grinned.

Sango nodded, "But…"

Kagome looked at her and then to Miroku, "What?"

"We found out Ginta and Hakaku, are his cousins."

Kagome couldn't believe it, her ex boyfriend, Ginta Lang… was Kouga Lang's cousin?

"EW!" Kagome squealed. "That is gross!"

Miroku chuckled, "Leave it to you to gross out on that fact."

"Ew, but my ex boyfriend is the cousin of some obsessive man who claimed me as his woman? EW!"

Sango and Miroku laughed at her reaction.

"So, what do you want to do know?" Miroku asked.

Sango shrugged, "I have no idea. Want to drive around?"

Kagome shook her head, "No, Suriya's birthday is in 6 days."

"Oh yea! This is to cool! Planning my wedding and Suri's birthday." Sango squealed.

Kagome grinned, "So Sango, who are the ring bearers and flower girl?"

"Suriya is OBVIOUSLY my flower girl, Aki is bringing Miroku's ring and Sao is brining my… ring." Sango whispered as she saw Kagome's face fault.

"Two bearers?" Kagome managed to stay cheery.

"We couldn't decide between the twins." Miroku said fast.

Kagome shook her head, 'I can't cry.' She thought. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

Suriya, Souta and Kohaku ran out, Suriya in Kohaku's arms.

Miroku got up and opened the door.

"Hey guys, where's your dad?"

Kagome heard a familiar voice, a bit deeper, but familiar nonetheless, "Parking the car."

"Alright, come in. You might wanna see somebody."

Two boys stepped in wearing almost identical clothes. The boy on the right was wearing a baggy black t-shirt that had 'Demon' imprinted in red flame patterns. He had black baggy jeans matching his ensemble. The one on the left was wearing a red t-shirt that had 'Demon' written in black block letters. He had baggy white jeans.

The boy on the right had silver hair with cute little doggy ears. The one on the left, black hair with ears.

The boys stared at Kagome, mouths slightly open.

Kagome looked into their eyes, tears brimming.

Her voice cracked, "Aki…Sao?"

The boys nodded, they sniffed the air again, making sure this was real, and not a dream or mirage.

Suriya wiggled out of Kohaku's grasp and tried to run to Kagome, but Miroku picked her up and kept her with him.

"Let me go Uncle! I want to go to Mommy!" Suriya squeaked.

"Shh, mommy's busy." Miroku whispered to Suriya. Suriya watched her mother and was confused.

'Busy? How?'

Aki and Sao walked towards Kagome, slow baby steps, making sure if this was a dream, they wouldn't wake up heartbroken again.

Kagome choked back tears as she flung her arms over her two sons.

"Aki, Sao." She cried as she tightened her grasp on them. Aki and Sao started crying too as they hugged her. After a few minutes, Kagome pulled back and looked at them.

"You remembered me?"

"You made us promise not to forget your scent… Mom." Aki whispered.

Kagome's heart flew when she heard Aki talk.

"And the…chocolate poisoning?" She asked.

"Aki's stomach got pumped the day after you left." Sao answered.

Kagome smiled as she hugged her sons again. Suriya wiggled out of Miroku's grasp and ran to her mother.

"Mommy, why are you crying?" Suriya asked as she ran to her mom, and wiped her tears clean.

Aki and Sao stood there, dumbstruck, 'She got remarried?' they thought.

Kagome smiled brightly, "Crying? Oh dear, I'm happy that's why!"

Suriya frowned, "Why mommy?"

"See him," Kagome said pointing to Aki, "he's Aki, and his twin is Sao… and you know who Aki and Sao are ne Suri?"

Suriya's eyes widened in delight as she faced the two boys.

"You're my brothers?" She squealed.

It was then Aki and Sao understood, "She's our sister?" Sao asked Kagome.

Kagome smiled, "Yep, your fathers daughter."

Suriya stepped cautiously up to Aki and Sao, she looked shyly up to them, "Can I hug you?" She asked quietly.

Aki grinned evilly, 'Inu-hanyou… great!' he thought.

Aki growled at Suriya. Kagome frowned but then noticed Sao growled to, his a bit deeper.

Suriya laughed as she jumped and hugged her brothers. Aki first and then Sao. Suriya yipped before smiling.

Aki and Sao laughed at what she did.

"Excuse me? We're humans." Kohaku said.

Aki laughed, "I said yea you can hug me and Sao said, if you hug me first, that means you love me more. She hugged me and then Sao and then she said, second is the best."

Suriya nodded before laughing.

"Oh great, now mommy has to master Inu-youkai language doesn't she?" Kagome laughed as she picked up her daughter.

"Yep!"

"Suriya!" Kagome wailed as she tickled her daughter. Suriya laughed.

Aki and Sao smiled, happy to see their mother. Souta was happy to see his… two old new nephews. Kohaku was bored, Sango was emotional, and Miroku was giving Kohaku the 'let's get outta here' look.

"Nee-chan!" Souta said as he walked up to his sister.

"Oh, Aki, Sao, this is my brother Souta. Souta, this is Aki and Sao."

Souta grinned, "Great, nephews!"

"Kagome, show the twins the Rosary!" Kohaku hooted.

"What? The subduing Rosary?" Kagome asked looking at Kohaku.

Everybody nodded. Kagome created a Rosary that can subdue the wearer, and it looked kick ass wicked!

"Alright, but remember boys, if I open my eyes, the first person I see will wear the rosary, so do not distract me." Kagome warned.

"Alright, mom." Sao smiled.

Kagome grinned as she shut her eyes and put her hands in front of her. Her palms were pressed together as she chanted an incantation.

Suddenly a brown rosary appeared in front of them all.

"Wow." Sao whispered. Suriya was currently in Souta's arms.

"Cool." Aki murmured.

The rosary had 5 beads before a fang bead was placed all around. So in total there were 6 fang beads and 30 beads.

"Aki, Sao?" Came a familiar voice. Just as the owner of the voice walked in, Kagome's eyes snapped open to look at him.

The Rosary deconstructed and formed around the man who just walked in.

**(Uh-oh)**

Kagome's eyes widened as her hands dropped, "Inu…yasha?" She squeaked.

Inuyasha stopped dead, his eyes wide open, his heart racing… seeing the goddess before him.

"Kagome?" He whispered.

The rosary around his neck started pulsing. Kagome walked forward, not giving Inuyasha eye contact, and placed her hands around the rosary. She tried to pull it over his head but it wouldn't come off.

Inuyasha grabbed it and tried to yank it off, but it wouldn't come off.

"Shit, why won't it come off!" He roared.

"Kagome, subdue him, and then it'll work." Miroku said

Kagome looked desperate, "But what should I say?" She called. She then noticed his ears twitching in irritation and grinned.

"Osuwari." She said simply as Inuyasha plunged into the ground.

Everybody stopped dead, until Suriya cracked up laughing, followed by Aki, Sao, Souta and Kohaku, Kagome, Miroku and finally Sango.

Inuyasha stood back up and growled at Kagome, "What the hell was that for bitch?"

Kagome stiffened, 'Bitch…' she thought as her hand flew to her mate mark. Inuyasha noticed this and his eyes grew wide.

Kagome glared at him, "I think the rosary will remain. Let's go Sango." Kagome said.

She turned around, grabbed her handbag, grabbed Suriya from Souta, and gave a light peck on Souta's cheek. Hugged Aki and Sao as well as Miroku before turning to Inuyasha.

"Your son's alive ain't he?" She hissed.

Inuyasha glared at Kagome, "He still could have died whore!"

Suriya watched this man and her mom fight.

"Mommy?" Suriya said, her high-pitched voice gaining Kagome's attention.

Inuyasha's gaze snapped towards the girl, 'Mommy?' he thought.

"Yes Suriya?" Kagome smiled.

Inuyasha's eyes widened, 'Suriya is her daughter?'

"I'm hungry."

Kagome giggled, "Alright, before we go to Auntie Sango's house, we'll have some burgers!"

"Wai! Mommy can we visit Uncle Fluffy, Auntie Rin and Rae?" Rin asked.

Kagome smiled. Ever since she left Hong Kong 5 years ago, Sesshomaru, Rin and Rae visited every year, so Suriya was pretty tight with her cousin Rae.

"When time comes sweet heart, but we just arrived to Hong Kong."

Miroku snorted, "Just arrived and met your mate and sons."

Kagome shot him a look while Inuyasha stood there dumbstruck.

"Sango, ready?" Kagome said as she stepped past Inuyasha, her heart shattering with every step she took.

Just as Suriya, Kagome and Sango got into the elevator, Inuyasha heard Suriya say, "Mommy, can we visit my daddy?"

'Who's the father?' his mind burned. He turned to Miroku and growled, "Who's the father?"

Miroku frowned, "Couldn't you smell Suriya?"

Inuyasha's eyes snapped in realization.

"Oh yea…" He murmured.

"I think his nose is broken." Aki whispered.

"Or it could be the fact that tonight is the night of the new moon so his senses are dulling." Sao whispered back.

Inuyasha groaned as he realized it was the night of the new moon tonight.

'My life just got 200 times more confusing.' He thought as he walked into Miroku's apartment, tugging at the rosary.

* * *

**Aki, Sao, Kagome, Inuyasha and Suriya meet. The Rosary is around his neck… but Inuyasha and Kagome still hate each other? That ain't good!****Oh well, Kouga is outta the picture, however, Kikyo, Naraku, Kagura and Kanna will appear next or the chapter after the next…**

**This story doesn't have a long way to go, but it isn't ending anytime soon. 6 chapters… I think!**

**Stay tuned!**

**Lub, Sakura**


	17. A Family Night Out

**Hey! Yea some of you got confused if Inuyasha knew he was Suriya's dad. No he doesn't know. When Miroku said didn't you use your nose? Inuyasha was all like, Oh… I kinda forgot about that. So, Miroku, Aki, Sao… and the others know that Suriya is Inuyasha's daughter, BUT Inuyasha doesn't know he has a daughter with Kagome.**

**Does that clear things up? Hehe enjoy!**

**Title: **All it took was a Simple Mistake

**Summary: **It was a mistake. All she needed was directions to the Mall but he mistook her for the new Nanny. Trying to tell him who she really was didn't really matter at all any more since the kids have taken a liking to her and she's taking a liking to their father… Inuyasha.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own IY and co. Rumiko Takahashi does.

**Genre: **Romance/Tragedy

**Rating: **R (M)

**Aging: **Kagome 24, Inuyasha 29, Twins 9, Suriya 4

**It's Family…It's Love…It's Home…Read On**

**.- .- .- .- Chapter 17: A Family Night Out**

Miroku frowned, "Couldn't you smell Suriya?"

Inuyasha's eyes snapped in realization.

"Oh yea…" He murmured.

"I think his nose is broken." Aki whispered.

"Or it could be the fact that tonight is the night of the new moon so his senses are dulling." Sao whispered back.

Inuyasha groaned as he realized it was the night of the new moon tonight.

'My life just got 200 times more confusing.' He thought as he walked into Miroku's apartment, tugging at the rosary.

.- That night -.

Sango decided that Kagome and Suriya should spend it, or at least half of their night at Miroku's place because Suri was gonna go human for the night.

"I find it odd that Inuyasha, Aki, Sao and Suriya all turn human on night of the new moon." Sango said.

Kagome shrugged, "They do have a hanyou papa and he turns on the new moon so, it only makes sense."

Sango giggled. "Alright, into the car ya'll!"

Kagome sighed in contentment. "Aw, the lovable Red 'Stang that so dearly traveled me around." Sango laughed as they got into the red mustang.

"Mommy… is my brother's there?" Suriya asked as Kagome fastened her seat belt for her.

Kagome thought for a moment, "If your papa is still on about concealing his human form, then no."

Suriya giggled, "Mommy. Who is my papa?"

Kagome frowned, "An egomaniacal looser who cares nothing for 'Innocent until Proven Guilty.' Yea I know Aki ate chocolate but then he burns it on me. I was his mom and I felt it too!"

Suriya stared at her mom quizzically. "Uh…"

Kagome laughed, "Don't worry sweetie. Mommy's having those moments."

Just as the sun went down, Sango started the car and Suriya pulsed.

Her ears fell down to the side of her head. Her hair colours became opposite, meaning her original silver hair with black streaks turned to black hair with silver streaks. Her eyes turned a beautiful shade of violet and her claws and fangs shrunk down to size. Oddly enough, her waist length hair shrunk down to shoulder length.

"Aww! Suri is so kawaii both in hanyou and human form! WAI!" Sango squealed as she took the turn into the main street.

Suirya giggled. Kagome sighed, 'My live just got 200x's confusing.'

Sango pulled up into Miroku's apartment parking lot. She parked the car as Kagome got out and unbuckled her daughter. Kagome carried Suriya to the elevators as Sango ran up the rear.

They got into the elevator and hit the 15th button. Within a few seconds, they got out and Sango (having a spare key to Miroku's apartment) opened the door to reveal…

Souta, Kohaku, Aki, Sao, Miroku and Inuyasha.

"HEY!" Miroku yelled as he raced towards the three girls. He kissed Sango, gave a little peck onto Kagome's cheek (with Inuyasha growling in the background, his alpha mate instincts kicking in) and carried Suriya.

"Have I ever said Suriya looks very cute in human?" Miroku asked.

Kagome laughed, "Sango just said that to us a few minutes ago."

"But it's so true! Her hair is so short! Now Kagome can tell does she want her daughter to have long hair or short?" Sango laughed.

"Oh please, her father and her brothers have long hair, and so do I." Kagome snorted.

"Genetics eh?" Miroku chuckled as he sat down, with Suriya on his lap.

"Anyways, I haven't seen you two in human form in over 5 years." Kagome grinned as she hugged her sons, not giving a look towards Inuyasha.

"Say mom… you didn't…bring us anything from… Japan?" Sao asked. Aki thawped him across the head.

"Yo, doofus, she just came back without knowing she was gonna see us! You fart face."

"Don't you be calling me a fart face, you damn turkey sucker!" Sao shot back to his brother.

"Hey, boys… stop! I remember when you two knew nothing except for each other when you were 4."

Aki snorted, "Mom, we're 9 now."

"Yea, yea, my hanyou babies are big boys now eh?"

"You betchya ma!" Sao snickered.

"Anyways… Suriya." Kagome said as she stood up and turned to her daughter.

"Yes mommy?" Suriya asked. She stopped trying to open the kazanna on Miroku's right hand. And Miroku did a pretty good job in sealing it.

"You've been practicing your demon powers hai?" Kagome asked, eyeing her daughter.

"Yes ma'am." Suriya giggled.

Inuyasha stared at the girl, thinking, 'Demon? So she must've been a hanyou to be human tonight… which means her father was a half demon considering the fact Kagome is miko.'

"Did you practice your… miko powers?" Kagome asked, suspicious.

"Um… Nana…Nana said that…uh…being a hanyou…I don't need to practice…my miko…"

Kagome groaned, "Baby, I told you Nana doesn't approve of having 3 sacred people in the house. I'm a Miko, uncle Souta is a Priest. You're a bit of both darling, a miko and a hanyou, if you don't practice… then what'll happen when you need both powers?"

Suriya sniffled. Kagome hugged her daughter. "Alright sweetheart, go train with uncle Souta with your powers. I said you master the basics, than I'll show you the best Miko abilities alright?"

Suriya nodded and hugged her mom. "Alright mom." And she, Souta and Kohaku bounded off to the balcony.

Kagome sat, splat onto the spot between Sango and Miroku.

"Oh dear… raising as a single parent is so tough." Kagome groaned.

"Yea, but Suriya is growing up great without her father." Sango commented.

"I know… but ugh! A hanyou/miko? You know how hard it was to try and control both her powers when she was a baby? If she wasn't purifying little lizard demons, than she's clawing up her pillow! Souta and I had to bind EVERY thing in the house… Mama didn't like it that much."

"Hah! I know what you mean Kaggie!" Miroku chuckled.

"What the hell? Miroku, you lived by your self since you were 16, and before then you lived with Mushin! He was an ass drunkard!"

Miroku and Sango laughed, "Kagome, you're so predictable."

Kagome snorted, "Yea right! Anyways… I want some noodles… got some?"

Miroku nodded. "Boys, you want some?" Kagome asked, facing her sons.

"Oh yea!" Aki said, looking up from his GameBoy SP.

"Spoiled brats." Kagome murmured.

"MOM!" The boys yelled.

Kagome chuckled, "Sorry!"

However, she spared a quick glance towards Inuyasha and noticed he was watching her. 'He's being quiet.' Kagome thought as she warmed up the noodles.

Suddenly Sango's cell rung.

"Yea… uh huh… uh huh… alright." Sango hung up.

"Hey Kaggie!" Sango called.

"Yea?"

"The loosers at the card company screwed up and now they need a new desgine for the cards. Miroku, Kohaku, since he chose our first cards, and I are going."

"Alright."

"NEE-CHAN! I WANNA GO TOO!" Screamed Souta.

"Yo, you're two years younger than me, ACT LIKE A 22 YEAR OLD MAN!"

"Jesus, fine, but can I go too?"

"Souta," Kagome said warningly.

"No Kagome," Miroku said with an evil glint in his eyes, "he can come, eh Sango?"

Sango laughed, "Yes he can… Miroku's ri…HENTAI!" Sango slapped Miroku across the head.

Kagome, Aki and Sao laughed. Kohaku wasn't laughing, more like gurgling his spit from laughter and Souta couldn't breath.

"I thought you gave up your lecherous ways for Sango?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well, old habits die hard." Miroku said as Souta, Kohaku, Miroku and Sango left.

It was only then Kagome realized that it was her, Inuyasha and their three kids left.

'Oh crap.' She thought as she brought three bowls of noodles out.

"Mommy! I want some!" Suriya yelled.

"Alright, you can have mine." Kagome said as she handed her bowl to Suriya. She then plopped onto the sofa and groaned. "I'm bored baby."

Suriya gulped her noodles, erm… RAMEN I should say and looked at her mom. "Can you go to the park?"

Kagome looked at her daughter incredulously. "The park… at 7pm? Suriya, honey… there aren't any parks near Miroku's apartment."

"Can you drive me mommy?"

"Sango took her Stang honey."

Suriya sighed and looked sad. That caused a pang of pain run through both Inuyasha and Kagome.

Kagome got up and cradled her daughter, "If I could, I would."

"Then let's go." Inuyasha gruffed. Aki, Sao, and Kagome looked at Inuyasha.

"Say what?"

"I said let's go."

"I uh…" Kagome started.

"YAY!" Suriya yelled.

Kagome sighed, "Alright, boys get your jackets."

.- Park -.

It was late 7:30 and Inuyasha parked outside the park that Kagome always took Aki and Sao.

"Wow, this place brings back wicked memories." Kagome sighed as she unbuckled her daughter.

"Swings… mommy can you push me?" Suriya asked.

"Yea, go get a swing and I'll be right there."

Suriya giggled and ran off, Kagome turned to her sons, not caring Inuyasha was right there and said, "Don't run off to far, don't get into trouble with ice cream men," at that Aki and Sao laughed, "and don't tell Suriya or… her father who her father is."

Inuyasha's eyes widened, 'My sons know her father?' he thought.

"Why?" Aki asked.

"Because I wanna tell him ok?"

Sao nodded as him and his brothers ran off to the jungle gym. Kagome was about to run to her daughter who was waiting patiently, but Inuyasha grabbed her arm.

"Kagome… wait…" He said.

"My daughter is waiting for ME." She hissed.

Inuyasha growled. He looked at Aki and yelled, "BOY, PUSH SURIYA!"

Aki and Sao looked at their father, shrugged and ran off to their sister, to push her.

"Leggo of my arm Takahashi." Kagome hissed. Inuyasha winced hearing their last name come from her mouth.

"Alright, but you best not run away." He snapped.

Kagome jerked her and free and glared at Inuyasha. "What?" She said in monotone.

"We need to talk about… five years ago."

Kagome gasped, "The Inuyasha Takahashi is telling ME we need to freaking talk about five years ago? Wow, where's the Nobel Prize?"

Inuyasha growled, "Fuck it Kagome, SERIOUSLY!"

"Seriously what? You damn well accused me of chocolate poisoning OUR son you bastard, my son, your son, Aki whom I very much loved and still damn well DO. You can't say that. What if I said you fucking chocolate poisoned my daughter."

"But your daughter isn't mine so it really wouldn't have been the same story."

Kagome snorted, "Uh yea, I'm the step, the evil bitch who tries to kill you all for your money."

Inuyasha growled, "Step or no step, you should have been watching over him."

"HE WAS SUPPOSED TO STAY IN RAE'S PLAYROOM!"

"Well he fucking didn't and you weren't paying attention!"

"It was Rin's son too you know."

"But it wasn't her son that got poisoned!"

"You're so egoistical."

Inuyasha spluttered, "ME?"

"Yea you, and FYI, might be a very bad time to say, but uh… you not being my baby's father, think again."

"What the hell do you mean?"

Kagome glared at him, "Ask me when the kids fall asleep." And she left to her daughter, leaving Inuyasha scowling.

.- Home -.

"They ditched us!" Kagome wailed as she walked in to find the apartment empty (Inuyasha has a spare key to Miroku's place.)

"They'll be back." Sao murmured yawning. Suriya was already asleep in Kagome's arms.

"Alright, you two boys, in Miroku's room." Kagome instructed. The boys nodded, hugged Kagome legs and stalked off to Miroku's room. Kagome lay her sleeping baby on the guest bedroom bed and walked out to find Inuyasha sitting on the sofa, staring at her.

'Oh boy…' she thought, as she sat as far away as possible from him.

"So…" Kagome said in a cold, uncertain voice.

"Uh…" Inuyasha was totally lost. After fighting with her five years ago, not seeing her for five years and then suddenly seeing her again, it was sorta bushed… you know?

"I'm… glad Aki's alright." Kagome whispered.

Inuyasha groaned, "It was that stupid kit Shippo that dared him."

Kagome glared at him, "And you fucked at me for no damn reason?"

"You still didn't watch over him bitch!"

"You wanna make something outta it!" Kagome almost yelled.

"SHH!" Inuyasha hissed, "The kids are sleeping."

Kagome, who had jumped up, slouched back down and buried her head in her hands.

"I wanna go home." She murmured.

"Kagome," Came Inuyasha's voice. Kagome's heart pounded, 'He hasn't said my name like that since we were mated…'

"Unnh?" Kagome murmured.

"Tell me something." He growled.

'Alright, harsher.' Kagome thought bitterly.

"Fuck you." She groaned.

"Who's Suriya's father?" Inuyasha said, ignoring her comment.

Kagome's gaze snapped up at him, "What?" She asked.

"Who's the father?"

Kagome shook her head, "None of your business."

Inuyasha growled as he launched at her, his hands pinning her hands above her head, "It's all my business. You're my mate, whether we like it or not and if you go around screwing another man…"

Kagome pulled her hands free and slapped Inuyasha. "You think so damn little of me? First you think I fed Aki chocolate, which if I may point out was proven that I didn't, and now you think I screwed another man?"

Inuyasha growled, "What other reason is there?"

"You… bastard! I mated with you…"

"So?"

"Take a damn wild guess! I mated with you dipshit!"

"I fucking get that already."

Kagome sighed, 'It's not or never.'

"She's your daughter."

* * *

**HEY! Don't blame me, I wanted Inuyasha to know his daughter as much as you did… and here he is, still fighting with Kagome, but knows his daughter! Inuyasha and Kagome won't get together for a few more chapters all right?**

**Naraku, Kikyo, Kagura, and Kanna… they're making their arrival next chapter!**

**Stay tuned,**

**Lub,**

**Sakura**


	18. Resurfacing Love

**Inuyasha is stupid… what can I say?**

**Does that clear things up? Hehe enjoy!**

**Title: **All it took was a Simple Mistake

**Summary: **It was a mistake. All she needed was directions to the Mall but he mistook her for the new Nanny. Trying to tell him who she really was didn't really matter at all any more since the kids have taken a liking to her and she's taking a liking to their father… Inuyasha.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own IY and co. Rumiko Takahashi does.

**Genre: **Romance/Tragedy

**Rating: **R (M)

**Aging: **Kagome 24, Inuyasha 29, Twins 9, Suriya 4

**It's Family…It's Love…It's Home…Read On**

**.- .- .- .- Chapter 18: Resurfacing Love**

Kagome pulled her hands free and slapped Inuyasha. "You think so damn little of me? First you think I fed Aki chocolate, which if I may point out was proven that I didn't, and now you think I screwed another man?"

Inuyasha growled, "What other reason is there?"

"You… bastard! I mated with you…"

"So?"

"Take a damn wild guess! I mated with you dipshit!"

"I fucking get that already."

Kagome sighed, 'It's not or never.'

"She's your daughter."

Inuyasha stood there, staring at her… idiotically.

After a few minutes of Inuyasha shook his head, "Your lying."

Kagome gaped at him, "Why the hell would I lie about my daughters father Inuyasha! When you get your stupid youkai senses back, then tell me who her father is."

She turned on her heel and rushed off to her daughter's room.

Inuyasha stood there stunned, 'She must be lying! She can't have… 5 years?'

Inuyasha shook his head as he went to his sons' room. He would probably spend the night here anyways.

.- Morning -.

Kagome woke up next morning to find her daughter not in bed.

'Where's Suriya go?' Kagome thought as she got out of bed and walked into the living room.

There she found the most heart soaring scene a mother could want…

There was her daughter, Suriya, and her brothers, Aki and Sao, playing… like seriously playing, ruff housing with their father Inuyasha. All of them were in their Hanyou form and they were battling it out.

Kagome smiled, "Morning." She finally greeted as Inuyasha picked Suriya up on piggy back.

"Mom!" Aki and Sao screamed as they went to hug their mother.

"How're my evil masterminds?" she grinned.

Aki and Sao laughed, "You still remember?" Aki asked.

"Of course! I was kidnapped wasn't I?"

Sao giggled.

"And how's Princess of the Demons?" Kagome asked, grinning at her daughter.

"You may hail the princess." Suriya laughed.

"Oh really? Then Mama Demon will restrict demonic powers… want that Suri?"

Suriya's eyes widened, "Mama Demon wins!"

Kagome laughed, "She always does! So, you need to practice your miko powers with uncle Souta Suriya… Auntie Sango and I are going… shopping today."

"For what?" Suriya asked as her father placed her down.

"Wedding shopping. You can come if you want…"

"Yea! You promised me my dress!" Suriya squealed as she ran to her mother.

Inuyasha raised a brow.

"I'm flower girl Uncle Yashie!"

Kagome laughed so loud Miroku, Souta, Sango and Kohaku woke up.

"Wassu funi?" Miroku slurred.

"Uncle YASHIE?"

Everybody burst into laughter right there, "Shouldn't it be papa Yashie?" Miroku choked.

"That's what I was thinking." Sango laughed as she clung to her brother. Kagome and Souta hung onto each other, trying to keep straight.

Inuyasha glared at them all, "Stop teasing me."

"Aww, you're so easy to tease my puppy." Kagome laughed… but that killed it.

Everybody stopped and stared at Kagome who clamped her mouth shut, her eyes wide.

"I uh…" Without saying anything, she rushed to the bathroom and locked her self in there.

'What have I said?' she thought.

.- Two hours later -.

Kagome, Suriya, Sango, Kohaku, Souta, Miroku, Aki, Sao and Inuyasha all took short showers.

Kagome fed her daughter as the others finished up.

"Where to now?" Sango asked.

"Whelp, Sango, Suriya and I have dress fittings today, and we have to buy flowers, Aki, Sao, Souta, Kohaku, Miroku and Inuyasha have tux fittings I presume?" Kagome asked.

They all nodded.

"I'm too good!" Kagome hooted.

Sango giggled as she scooped Suriya up as she finished her breakfast, "How's my little flower girl?"

"Okie dokie."

Sango laughed and did the 'awwww' thing you usually do when you find something cute.

"You're TOO kawaii! Both your hanyou and human form! Kaggie, how's Suriya's youkai form?"

Kagome shrugged, "I don't know, she's only transformed once. Her hair is longer though, and she's sharper. She didn't attack me though, she tired to swipe Jii-chan, three years ago."

Inuyasha frowned, "What's her seal?" He asked.

"You mean like the Tetsusaiga?" Kagome asked.

He nodded.

"The necklace around her neck." Kagome replied as she went to do the dishes.

Inuyasha noticed a small gold chain around her neck with a small crucifix hanging from it.

"But you aren't Christian." Inuyasha said.

"Yea, but that's her seal, I have no reason why." Kagome relied.

Souta, Sango, Miroku and Kohaku watched as the two talked in an actual civilized matter.

"It doesn't seem that they're in a fight." Miroku whispered to Sango. Souta, Kohaku and Sango nodded in agreement.

"Alright, Suriya, we're going dress shopping… and then you choose your birthday present!" Kagome said in delight.

"Yay! Auntie Sango, help me change?" Suriya asked cutely at her aunt.

"KAWAII! Of course hun." Sango said as she took Suriya's hand and led her to the bedroom.

"When's her birthday?" Inuyasha asked.

"In five days." Kagome replied as she started washing the table.

"Seriously, her birthday is May 22?" Aki asked delighted.

Kagome grinned, "Yea, I find that something because your birthdays are May 24."

Sao laughed, "Seriously… that's too cool."

"You two are such gangsters." Kagome laughed as she went to her knees to hug her sons.

"You diggin' it, homey?" Aki said.

Kagome burst into laughter, "Homey? Since when did your mom become your 'homey'?"

Aki, Sao and Kagome all laughed and Inuyasha watched with longing in his eyes.

'I… this is way to confusing! She… I know she didn't mean to poison Aki… stupid pride…'

"You two get ready now, you and your father have some tux fitting to do! The ring bearers! Wai! On my wedding you two have to bear my rings!"

"But you are married." Aki said, pointedly.

Kagome snorted, "Please, I got married at your Uncle Sesshomaru's business party, when I have a real wedding, I'll dress you two kawaii and get Suriya to be my flower girl."

"You got your entire wedding planed out eh Ma?" Aki asked, bemused.

"You bet, 'homey'."

Sao laughed.

"Alright you two, see you tonight! Where are we meeting?" Kagome asked.

"My place." Inuyasha gruffed.

Kagome nodded, as her back stiffened.

"Ok, by Sweetie," Sao grinned hearing his, "Later Honey." Aki smiled, remembering good ol' times.

.- Sango and the girls -.

"When is Ayame coming?" Kagome asked as they entered the gown shop.

"Tonight." Sango replied.

"Who Mommy?" Suriya asked.

"Auntie Ayame, remember her darling? She was here for your 4th birthday."

"Oh yea, I like her hair."

Sango and Kagome laughed, "Everybody loves Ayame's red hair! Heck, it's way to natural." Sango said.

"I wish I had hair like that." Kagome sighed.

"Hey, I like my hair, and my hair is like your hair so don't diss my hair sis."

"You rhymed auntie." Suriya shrieked.

Sango smiled, "It seems I did."

"So, anyways, what type of dress did you buy Sango?" Kagome asked.

"It's way wicked! It's white and…"

"There it is…" Sango interrupted her self as she pointed at a huge dress hung behind the counter.

It was white alright and had no sleeves or shoulders for that matter. It had a tight chest area and a flared skirt. The skirt was made from silk and hugged her hips before it tightly ran down. The top was joined to the bottom and it had sequins decorating the chest part. There was no veil however, but Sango did choose a tiara.

"That is pretty!" Kagome said in awe.

"I also choose Suriya's dress, and yours too." Sango said pointing to two dresses behind her dress.

Kagome saw that her dress had tight sleeves and a flared skirt, just like Sango's, but her top had a silk layer, then a mesh layer, than a thin clear fabric. Her pattern was almost like Sango's, except Kagome wasn't all that fancy.

Suriya had a cute small dress that had a flowing bottom with a layer of mesh and then silk. The top was loose and a small cape was also adorning the dress.

"Your taste is to kawaii!" Kagome said astonished.

"You like it?" Sango asked.

"You bet, can Suri and I try?"

Sango nodded.

Sango walked up to the cash register and asked for her lay away dresses. The man handed her the dresses to Kagome, Suriya and Sango. Just as they entered the change room, Kagome asked, "Where are the boys?"

Sango replied, "Next door, the tux shop is right beside this store."

Kagome fell anime style.

.- Miroku and the guys -.

"Hey, Kagura." Miroku greeted the cashier.

"Hey Miroku." She replied, smiling.

"Where's your sister?" Miroku asked.

Kagura was a schoolmate. Miroku knew her since he was 15, and now he was 27. Kagura was 24 and her sister was 17.

"School, she got a trip to this place in Japan where they preserved Sengoku Jidai. Kanno's all pulled on this trip."

**(I've decided to make Kagura and Kanna nice for a change.)**

"I see. So do you have my tuxes ready?" Miroku asked.

"Yea, Goshinki, get Miroku's and his gangs tuxes."

"Yea sis!"

The tux store that Miroku was at was a family business held by the Onigumo family. Sadly, Kagura is Naraku's second cousin and they share the last name. Kagura's father started this business before him and his wife died. Kagura and her brother, Goshinki and her sister Kanna run this place.

"Where's Muso?" Miroku asked. Muso was Kagura's adoptive brother. He landed at their doorstep when Kagura was 4 and her parents took him in. He was a year older than Kagura, and to years younger than Goshinki, who was 26.

"Muso's at the bank. He needed a credit check." Kagura replied as she started writing something down.

"Aki, Sao, go with Kohaku and Souta. Souta, you got your fittings as Kohaku's measurements. Boys, behave, Inuyasha and I have to go change into our stuff.

They all nodded and headed their way.

As Miroku started to change in the fitting room, Inuyasha started talking. (There were two sets of fitting rooms. The boys were on the far end so they didn't hear Inu and Miro.)

"I uh… don't blame… Kagome anymore." Inuyasha whispered.

"And why do you suddenly say that?" Miroku asked.

Inuyasha shrugged, but then remembered Miroku can't see him so he said, "I dunno… she just… the boys need her. I need her."

Miroku laughed, "You realize this after five years? Tell me, did Kaggie tell you Suri is your daughter?"

"Yep."

"And you accepted her?"

"Who?"

"Your daughter of course."

Inuyasha sighed, "I don't know. This is too freaky! Kikyo and Kagome are stepsisters and what happened with Kikyo happened also happened with Kago-" but Miroku cut Inuyasha off.

"Don't you dare say that! Whatever happened with Kikyo did not happen with Kagome. Kagome did not cheat on you in that five years and you would know. You're mates and if Kagome so much as hugged somebody else but family, you would have felt it. Inuyasha, I'm a Monk, I know these things. You were just in denial. Kagome is nothing like Kikyo, nothing, even to the strands of her hair, Kagome is nothing like Kikyo. Kinky Ho is nothing compared to Kagome."

Inuyasha sighed, "I guess you're right. My parental instinct kicked in and I kicked Kagome out."

Miroku stepped out in his tux and fixed his collar.

"Tell me, do you love Kagome?"

Inuyasha was taken back, "Of course, I mated her didn't I?"

"Mating and loving are two completely different things Inuyasha. You can mate, but that doesn't mean you love."

Inuyasha growled, "I love her…"

"Are you sure?" Miroku asked as he tugged a loose thread.

"Miroku, shut up!" Inuyasha coughed.

"I'm just helping you Inuyasha. If you really love her, tell her and forgive her. She begged for forgiveness five years ago but you didn't give it to her. It's about time Inuyasha."

Inuyasha frowned, "Are you sure it'll work?"

Miroku nodded, "Yea. Tell you what, do it now. The gown shop is right beside here so you can do it now all right? Kohaku, Souta and I will look after the twins."

Inuyasha stood up and bowed his head, "Thanks Miroku."

"Anything for a friend."

Inuyasha turned and ran. But what he saw caused his breath to cut short and his heart to stop beating.

There, at the gown stop was Kagome in her gown, crying on her knees as Sango, crying as well, started rubbing her back.

But Suriya wasn't in sight.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked tenderly. Sirens were heard in the distance.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome choked as she jumped and ran to Inuyasha. She encircled his torso as his hands automatically went to support her waist.

"What happened? Where's Suriya?" Inuyasha asked.

"Na- Na- Naraku to- took her." Kagome sobbed out.

Inuyasha's heart stopped.

"What?" He asked, murderously.

_.- Flash back: half and hour ago -._

_Kagome, and Suriya were in the same fitting room getting changed. Kagome put on her dress then helped her daughter into hers._

_They walked out to find Sango smiling, "KAWAII!" She squealed._

_They walked to the huge mirror at the front of the store. The elderly cashier was smiling at them._

_Kagome and Suriya stared at themselves._

"_Pretty." Suriya whispered._

_Suddenly, Kagome and Sango felt the wind being knocked out of them. They were pushed to the floor. Kagome got up and turned around to find Naraku and Kikyo standing there, with a crying Suriya in their arms._

"_MOMMY!" Suriya cried._

_Naraku smirked, "Inuyasha's daughter? I can smell it on her."_

"_MOM-" but whatever she was gonna say was cut short when Kikyo stuck an needle in her arm. Suriya fell limp._

"_NO! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY DAUGHTER?" Kagome shrieked._

"_A little does of sleeping medicine."_

"_YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING…" But Kikyo slapped Kagome. Sango jumped for Kikyo but she elbowed Sango in the stomach._

_The man at the cash register pressed the shoplifting button before being knocked unconscious._

"_Don't…go." Kagome wheezed as Sango strained to get up._

"_See ya in hell, bitch." Kikyo laughed as Naraku and her left, with Kagome's daughter._

_.- End -. _

Inuyasha's blood was boiling.

"He what?" He whispered dangerously. Kagome gripped onto Inuyasha tighter, "Inuyasha… I'm so sorry for poisoning Aki! But please… please save my daughter." Kagome cried.

Inuyasha's heart pained seeing Kagome like this.

"Shh, Kagome… you shouldn't be sorry… I should. I was the idiot. But apologies later, right now, I have to find my daughter."

Kagome looked up at him, her eyes red and puffy from crying. Inuyasha smiled lightly before saying.

"Any idea where they took her?"

Kagome sniffed. Inuyasha took out a handkerchief and she blew her nose then she said, "Kikyo said that 'to bad your daughter can't surf' so I think they took her to the harbour."

Inuyasha nodded. "Than wait here and I'll go."

Kagome glared at him, "She's my daughter as much as she's yours Inuyasha."

Inuyasha sighed, "Look at what you're wearing."

Kagome looked down, frowned, unzipped her dress and let it fall. Underneath was her real clothes.

Inuyasha raised a brow, "Convenient. Let's go. Sango, tell the guys where we are."

Kagome and Inuyasha jumped into his Lexus.

"Stay safe… my baby girl." Kagome prayed.

"Our baby girl." Inuyasha corrected.

Kagome smiled a little before continuing to pray.

'Naraku, if you just as touched a single strand of my daughter's hair, your ass is burned.' Inuyasha though before taking a sharp turn.

* * *

**Uh oh, Suriya is gone, but Kagome and Inuyasha are on speaking terms! Stay tuned!**

**Next Chapter is called:** Naraku Part 2: A course of Action

**This story is ending soon. 4 more chapters at the least! **

**Latz.**

**Lub, Sakura**


	19. Naraku Part 2: A Course of Action

**They're talking! But what about the admittance of love? That's coming too… but as for now… SURIYA!**

**I know I kinda rushed it into Inu and Kag talking, but hey, I found it too cute, how he went to talk to her, but ends up saving his 5 year old daughter… would you say?**

**Title: **All it took was a Simple Mistake

**Summary: **It was a mistake. All she needed was directions to the Mall but he mistook her for the new Nanny. Trying to tell him who she really was didn't really matter at all any more since the kids have taken a liking to her and she's taking a liking to their father… Inuyasha.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own IY and co. Rumiko Takahashi does.

**Genre: **Romance/Tragedy

**Rating: **R (M)

**Aging: **Kagome 24, Inuyasha 29, Twins 9, Suriya 4

**It's Family…It's Love…It's Home…Read On**

**.- .- .- .- Chapter 19: Naraku Part 2: A Course of Action**

Kagome and Inuyasha jumped into his Lexus.

"Stay safe… my baby girl." Kagome prayed.

"Our baby girl." Inuyasha corrected.

Kagome smiled a little before continuing to pray.

'Naraku, if you just as touched a single strand of my daughter's hair, your ass is burned.' Inuyasha though before taking a sharp turn.

.- Sango -.

Sango yanked off her wedding gown, and tugged on her real clothes. She was buttoning up her shirt when Miroku, Souta, Kohaku, Aki, and Sao ran in.

"Where's Inuyasha? Aki and Sao heard a crash." Kohaku cried.

Sango started bawling again. "Oh god! That evil Naraku name and took Suriya! Kagome and Inuyasha are after him…"

"Kagome, and Inuyasha?" Souta asked surprised.

"This is no time to be cracking jokes. Did the police get notified?" Miroku asked.

Sango shrugged, "I think the cashier hit the shoplifting button before going unconscious."

"So we have to wait for the police to arrive before we follow Kagome and Inuyasha." Miroku said angrily.

.- Inuyasha and Kagome -.

"Damn… does Suriya know how to swim?" Inuyasha asked.

"Of course she can swim!" Kagome snapped.

"Then why are you so tense?"

"Don't you watch tense movies? They're probably gonna tie her up and push her down into the sea! And why am I so tense? They kidnapped MY daughter dammit!"

"She's mine too." Inuyasha said softly.

"Well you hardly helped to raise the girl have you?"

"How the hell would I have known I had a daughter.

"If you hadn't been stupid and kicked me OUT!" Kagome screeched.

That made Inuyasha shut up and drive a million times faster to the harbour.

"Please baby, be ok." Kagome whispered. Inuyasha looked at his mate and smiled, he put his right hand over her left. She looked at him in surprise but gave him a small smile.

.- Naraku -.

"So Suriya, how does it feel to be the revenge of your filthy parents?" Naraku laughed. He had the girls tied up in special demonic ropes so she wouldn't be able to break free.

"My dad will get you!" Suriya cried as she struggled, tears staining her pretty face.

"Your father?" Kikyo spat, "Your father can hardly keep his two wives, what makes you think your filthy half-breed father is going to save you."

"Just watch smelly lady. My daddy will come!" Suriya cried.

"SMELLY?" Kikyo hollered. She slapped Suriya before leaving. Naraku sighed as he sat down at the edge of the boardwalk. His legs dangled above the water. Suriya was sitting beside him, struggling.

"Good thing we chose an abandoned harbour." Naraku grinned pitifully.

Suriya spat in his face and Naraku tightened the ropes.

.- Kagome and Inuyasha -.

"How much farther?" Kagome asked annoyed.

"A few minutes woman! Damn you haven't changed."

"Of course." Kagome snapped.

"Can you just chill out Kagome? We're going to save our daughter, no need to piss at me."

Kagome sighed as a fresh batch of tears started pouring from her eyes, "She's… my daughter…"

"And we'll get her back Kagome, I promise." Inuyasha whispered.

After a few minutes they reached the harbor but Naraku, Kikyo and Suriya weren't in sight.

"Where… are they?" Kagome whispered as she got out of the car.

"If I knew, I would have taken us there." Inuyasha snapped.

"So, where do we go?" Kagome whispered softly.

"The only place Naraku is smart enough to take our daughter." Inuyasha said.

Kagome looked at him, "Where?"

"The boardwalk, let's go." Inuyasha said holding her arm and pulling her to the boardwalk where indeed Naraku and Suriya were.

.- Sango-.

"Yes officer," Miroku said, "yes, a man in a baboon costume kidnapped my friends daughter. She and the father have gone after them."

"Names?" Said the officer.

"Mother, Takahashi Kagome, daughter, Takahashi Suriya, father, Takahashi Inuyasha."

The man's eyes widened, "Inuyasha's daughter?"

Miroku nodded.

"King, let's go!" he said to his partner as the departed, ready to search for this 'baboon' man who took Suriya.

.- Kagome/Inuyasha -.

"Let's go." He said as he pulled her to the far end of the harbor.

"Where…are…we?" Kagome panted.

"There." Inuyasha pointed at the far end of the harbor. Kagome saw Naraku, holding her daughter over the edge with Kikyo laughed beside them.

"NOO!" Kagome screamed as she and Inuyasha started running their way… but…

Naraku let go of Suriya.

"YOU BASTARD!" Inuyasha roared as he lunged for Naraku. Kagome pushed Kikyo out of the way and dived into the water.

"MOM…" Suriya was cut off when she hit the water.

Kagome jumped in and dove instantly underwater. She saw Suriya slowly sinking. Kagome went deeper, her lungs burning.

'If my lungs are burning then… no… SURIYA!' her mind screamed. She caught her daughter and instantly kicked for the surface. She broke to the surface, breathing heavily.

Kagome saw Inuyasha holding Naraku by the throat and his left leg on Kikyo's neck, who was currently weeping on the floor.

Kagome swam to shore and lay her daughter down on the sand. Kagome felt for a pulse but there was none.

"SHIT!" She screamed. She opened the air passage, breathed two times into Suriya's mouth, and then did 15 chest compressions. She breathed twice again and did 15 chest compressions again. After four tries, Suriya coughed out water.

In about a few minutes sirens were heard. Kagome picked up her daughter and ran towards Inuyasha who kept on punching the now Naraku's bloody face.

"Never," Inuyasha punched him in the eye.

"Touch," Inuyasha's eyes flash red.

"My," Inuyasha kneed him in the crotch.

"Daughter," Inuyasha scratched his face.

"Ever," This time Inuyasha punched him in the nose.

"Again," He head butted him.

"YOU HEAR?" Inuyasha roared as he shoved Naraku so he fell, his head bashing against a wooden pole.

Then Inuyasha turned to Kikyo, "You're a fucking mother… of THREE KIDS! Mei, Aki and Sao. How DARE you kidnap MY daughter under MY MATES NOSE?"

Kikyo started crying as her nose bled.

"Suriya," Inuyasha breathed as he walked towards his daughter. Suriya was calm, this man felt so… fatherly.

"Can I… hold her?" Inuyasha asked his mate. Kagome smiled and handed Suriya to him. He hugged Suriya close to his heart.

"MOM! DAD!" Came the voices of the twins.

Kagome turned around to find the twins running towards them.

"Hi boys." She breathed.

"Is she okay?" Sao asked, anxious.

"Yea, she's fine." Inuyasha said as he stroked his daughter's hair.

The police wasn't far behind. They ran and caught up. "Where is he?" The officer named King asked.

"Over there." Inuyasha spat, pointing towards the bloody pile of baboon guts in the corner.

Suriya whimpered.

"What's the matter, baby?" Kagome asked.

"I told the smelly lady and baboon man that my daddy will hurt them."

Kagome smiled, "And?"

"It was uncle Yashie that hurt them… not my daddy." Suriya whimpered.

Kagome grinned, "Suriya, as an early birthday present, wanna know your dad. Right now, right here?"

Inuyasha sighed, "I'd agree, only if Suriya wasn't too badly hurt."

"KAGOME! INUYASHA!" Kohaku and Souta's voices came. Miroku and Sango weren't too far behind.

"Is she okay?" Souta asked, worried about his niece.

"I'm fine! The baboon didn't hurt me as much." Suriya said bravely.

Kagome was worried, "Are you sure?"

Suriya nodded, "Tell me who my father is now, please?" Suriya gave Kagome an irresistible puppy dog look.

"Ok fine…" Kagome grinned. She took her daughter from Inuyasha and said.

"We'll try and guess ok?"

Suriya nodded, eager.

"Ok, your father is with us right now." Kagome whispered.

Suriya frowned, "The police man?" she said as she saw the guy cuff Naraku.

Kagome laughed, "Oh cutie pie, no!"

Suriya sighed, "Uncle… Miroku?"

Kagome laughed, "If it were your Uncle Miroku, then Sango wouldn't marry him."

Suriya nodded.

"Here's a clue, mommy is a miko… you're a hanyou… which means?"

Suriya's eyes widened as she faced Inuyasha.

"Papa?" She whispered.

Inuyasha's heart soared as he heard, for the first time, his daughter called him papa.

Suriya reached towards Inuyasha. Kagome let her go instantly and Inuyasha held her, softly.

Suriya placed a soft kiss on her father's cheek and whispered, "Thanks, papa."

Inuyasha laughed as he twirled his daughter in the air.

"YAII!" Suriya shrieked with happiness. Kagome smiled as she stood beside her sons.

"Wow, dad really likes his daughter eh?" Aki asked.

"Oh please, dad's always wanted a girl." Sao smiled.

"And you guys always wanted a sister?" Kagome giggled.

"You bet homey." Aki grinned.

King returned and said, "Does the woman have anything to do with this?"

Kagome nodded, "Yea, she's with Naraku."

Naraku, since King was also a demon, was not able to use his powers. Kikyo was barley holding on.

"Than shall I take her?" King asked.

Just asked Kagome was about to say yes, the twins smirked and said "No."

King raised a brow and Inuyasha laughed.

Sango and Miroku were watching with amusement and Kohaku and Souta were teasing Naraku.

"Can you wait 5 minutes before taking her?" Aki asked.

King raised a brow, "Why?"

"We want revenge." Sao smirked.

King laughed, "Revenge I can work with. Alright, you boys have 5 minutes to torture her."

Aki and Sao rolled up their sleeves.

"This should be interesting." Inuyasha whispered to Kagome who grinned.

"Beware, Kinky Ho." Miroku laughed.

Aki and Sao have the evil glint in their eyes.

"Prepare to be in hell… mother." The twins said as they pounced on her.

* * *

**This was a funky chapter. I hardly doubt a police officer would say something like that… but assume that he's giving special rights to the Takahashi twins!**

**The next chapter is dedicated to Sister Wolf, for she gave me the chapter title idea!**

**I'm calling it: **Bitch Bashin' Baby Bros

**HAHA! Stay tuned!**

**Lub, Sakura**


	20. Bitch Bashin’ Big Bros

**KINKY HO BASHING! YAY! PARTY! BRING OUT THE STREAMERS! Whoot Whoot!**

**Title: **All it took was a Simple Mistake

**Summary: **It was a mistake. All she needed was directions to the Mall but he mistook her for the new Nanny. Trying to tell him who she really was didn't really matter at all any more since the kids have taken a liking to her and she's taking a liking to their father… Inuyasha.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own IY and co. Rumiko Takahashi does.

**Genre: **Romance/Tragedy

**Rating: **R (M)

**Aging: **Kagome 24, Inuyasha 29, Twins 9, Suriya 4

**It's Family…It's Love…It's Home…Read On**

**.- .- .- .- Chapter 20: Bitch Bashin' Big Bros**

King laughed, "Revenge I can work with. Alright, you boys have 5 minutes to torture her."

Aki and Sao rolled up their sleeves.

"This should be interesting." Inuyasha whispered to Kagome who grinned.

"Beware, Kinky Ho." Miroku laughed.

Aki and Sao have the evil glint in their eyes.

"Prepare to be in hell… mother." The twins said as they pounced on her.

"NOO!" Kikyo shrieked as her sons jumped on her.

"Should we stop them?" Kagome asked, worried for Aki and Sao's safety. They had hardly begun; they only teased Kikyo, saying how ugly she looked, or how dead she smelt.

"Naw, let them have fun…" Inuyasha said as he carried his daughter with his left hand and wrapped his right hand around his mate's waist.

Miroku, though hesitant, left the circle and walked to Naraku, who was in the car, and under a demonic spell.

"Release the kazanna from my hand Naraku." Miroku said.

"Never." Naraku growled.

"AKI! SAO! CARE TO HURT NARAKU NEXT?" Miroku yelled.

"OH BOO YEA!" Aki hooted as he lightly pulled Kikyo's hair.

"And I bet Inuyasha wouldn't mind give his fist into your face a bit longer, eh Inuyasha?" Miroku said, deviously.

"For once monk, I agree with you."

Naraku's eyes widened and then he glared at Miroku once again. Naraku uttered some curses then snapped his fingers. Miroku felt a sizzling sensation on his right palm. He opened the prayer beads and saw the kazanna evaporate.

He laughed, "Later baboon man." And he walked off.

Naraku sat there, and anybody who had hawk eyes could have sworn they saw tears forming. (what a wuss)

Back to the Kinky Ho bashing. Sao and Aki were getting serious now. Sao pulled her hair as Aki scraped his claw down her face, causing a slight cut to appear.

"THAT HURTS!" Kiko screamed.

"Aww, mom, you went into labour twice…" Sao said laughing.

"THREE TIMES!" Kikyo screamed.

"See? Then a little scratch shouldn't hurt." Aki said grinning.

"SHUT UP YOU LITTLE BRATS!" Kikyo screamed, but Sao pulled her hair tighter, "Brats?" He said, grinning.

"I uh…" Kikyo screamed as Aki slapped her.

"Isn't that a little too rough Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha snorted, "As if."

Kagome shrugged and continued to watch.

"You," Sao hissed as he slapped Kikyo.

"Good," Aki jumped on her stomach.

"For," Sao pulled her hair, and actually yanked some off.

"Nothing," Aki ripped the sleeve off her shirt.

"BITCH!" Both the boys pushed her in to the water. "ARGH!" Kikyo screamed as she grabbed hold. Aki and Sao pulled her back up and slapped her again.

"You sure she'll survive?" Souta asked.

"I'm pretty sure." Kohaku replied.

"She won't die?" Sango asked.

"No, they aren't using their full powers." Inuyasha replied.

"Awww… and I was hoping to see her dead." Miroku said, sadly.

Sango patted his head, "Don't worry, we'll see her dead soon."

"DIE BIYATCH!" Sao and Aki roared as they both kicked her.

"Argh!" Kikyo barfed out blood.

"EWW!" Sao screamed as he ran to his real mom, Kagome. Kagome patted his head, "Good job on the bitch bashing Sweetie."

Sao grinned, "Can I sanitize my hands? I think I felt leeches."

Inuyasha, Souta, Kohaku and Miroku roared with laughter. Aki however had a little bit more to go.

He stood on Kikyo's right hand and somewhat crushed it.

"You kidnapped MY sister…" He said as he applied more pressure.

"INUYASHA! GET YOUR SON OFF OF ME!" Kikyo screamed.

Inuyasha was laughing to hard to care. The police officer King was also enjoying what he was seeing.

'Now that, you don't see everyday.' King thought happily.

Aki grabbed Kikyo by the neck and spat in her face.

Sao pouted, "I WANNA SPIT IN HER UGLY GARBAGE FACE TOO!"

Inuyasha laughed, "We all want to, but you can go right ahead."

Sao ran forward, and not only did he spit in her face, he snotted in her face too.

"ACK! EW!" Kikyo screamed.

"ME TOO!" Suriya yelled.

Kagome laughed as she put her daughter onto the ground. Suriya ran forward, spat in Kikyo's face and punched her in the eye.

Kagome grinned, "My share too!" She rushed forward, used a light green aura of her Miko abilities to lift Kikyo in the air. Kagome shook Kikyo upside down and continued to shake her.

"There dear stepsister, do you like that?" Kagome laughed.

"Ora, Kagome, me too!" Sango hooted. Out of nowhere, Sango's hiraikotsu came. Sango bopped it on Kikyo's head as Kikyo fell onto the floor as a bloody heap.

"Nee-chan, can I hurt her too?" Souta asked.

"Oh whatever! All of you, Kinky bashing time!"

Kohaku and Souta stepped forward. Souta used his priest abilities as Kohaku back legged Kikyo.

Miroku, Inuyasha and the officer King were on the floor dissolving into laughter. Naraku was watching painfully from the car, as the binds grew tighter around his hands.

"Kukuku…" Kikyo chanted as her head slouched against her chest.

"You know, that was fun…" Sango said comically.

Everybody laughed as King cuffed Kikyo.

"See you in… oh wait, I won't be going to hell." Kagome said sweetly as Kikyo 'attempted' to spit in her face. More like the spit drooled down her chin.

That caused another uproar in the gang.

King smiled at them before taking Kikyo and Naraku away.

Suriya was standing with her brothers, finally united with her family.

Souta, Kohaku, Sango and Miroku watched them wondering what'll happen now.

Inuyasha turned Kagome to face him. He stared into her eyes for a long time before saying,

"Forgive me?"

Kagome laughed as she hugged Inuyasha, "Always."

Everybody started cheering and hooting as Kagome and Inuyasha kissed, along intense and by the looks of it, swallowing kiss.

Finally, after what seemed to be forever, they pulled apart.

"Dogs mate for life?" Kagome whispered.

"You bet." Inuyasha said as he pulled her into a crushing hug.

Everybody started applauding. Then Suriya tugged at her mother's pant leg.

"Yes Cutie?" Kagome grinned as she scooped her daughter up.

"My birthday in 5 days?" Suriya asked cutely.

Kagome laughed, "Yep! Yours in 5, your brothers in 7."

Sango grinned, "Then we should celebrate! 10th birthday for the twins, 5th birthday for Suriya and the reunion of the arrogant dog and the just as arrogant miko."

Kagome and Inuyasha laughed as they latched arms. "So, what are we waiting for? Suriya needs to be tended too." Kagome said laughing.

They all laughed as they got into Miroku's car.

"Oh one more thing Inuyasha…" Kagome said tenderly.

Inuyasha looked at her, "Yea?"

"Are you sure you can handle this?"

Inuyasha nodded, "I'm a demon, of course I can handle this."

Kagome sniffed, "Are you sure, sure, sure, sure, sure?"

Inuyasha growled, "Yes I'm sure, sure, sure, sure, sure."

"What's your favourite number Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"What kind of stupid question is that?" Inuyasha growled.

"Tell me."

"5."

"Oh, mine is 7…"

"So, and this brings us to what conclusion?" Inuyasha asked.

"Inu… baby?" Kagome said grinning like a madwoman.

"Yea?" Inuyasha said suspiciously.

"What's 5 plus 7?"

"12… why?" Inuyasha asked raising a brow.

"I want 12 babies!"

THUD! Inuyasha was out cold.

Kagome stifled a horrified giggle as she saw Inuyasha's pale face on the floor of the car…

"Uh, I was only joking…"

* * *

**This is a fairly short Chapter, but it's coming to an end. The next chapters will be longer! I promise!**

**Later!**

**Lub, Sakura**


	21. Three Celebrations

**I know the last two chapters were TOOO unrealistic, but hey, I'm entitled to some of my own fun! And sorry to those flamers… I like my story and you can't say anything about it!**

**Title: **All it took was a Simple Mistake

**Summary: **It was a mistake. All she needed was directions to the Mall but he mistook her for the new Nanny. Trying to tell him who she really was didn't really matter at all any more since the kids have taken a liking to her and she's taking a liking to their father… Inuyasha.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own IY and co. Rumiko Takahashi does.

**Genre: **Romance/Tragedy

**Rating: **R (M)

**Aging: **Kagome 24, Inuyasha 29, Twins 9, Suriya 4

**It's Family…It's Love…It's Home…Read On**

**.- .- .- .- Chapter 21: Three Celebrations**

"Inu… baby?" Kagome said grinning like a madwoman.

"Yea?" Inuyasha said suspiciously.

"What's 5 plus 7?"

"12… why?" Inuyasha asked raising a brow.

"I want 12 babies!"

THUD! Inuyasha was out cold.

Kagome stifled a horrified giggle as she saw Inuyasha's pale face on the floor of the car…

"Uh, I was only joking…"

Three hours later, at Inuyasha's house (it didn't change one bit from 5 years ago) Suriya was getting the grand tour by her brothers while Miroku, Souta and Kohaku took turns pulling Inuyasha's hair.

Kagome was still laughing and Sango was getting some ramen.

"He still has a ramen obsession." Kagome snorted.

"You killed him Nee-chan! Twelve babies?" Souta said, laughing as he yanked on Inuyasha's locks.

"What? It was funny…" Kagome grinned sheepishly.

Finally, Inuyasha opened an eye and looked up to the familiar surroundings that is his home.

"Ugh… temme I was dreaming…" He slurred out.

"Nope! Kagome wants 12 babies." Souta said laughing.

"Don't kill me again kid…" Inuyasha groaned as he sat up.

Kagome laughed as she hugged him. "I was joking Inuyasha."

"You had better! I would love to do what you do before you make babies more than 12 times but having 12 kids? I was having trouble with two, now I suddenly have three!"

Kagome blushed at his statement. "Shut up hentai."

Miroku pouted, "Hey! That's my title."

Sango snorted. "I don't think anybody can strip you of your title Miroku."

Miroku laughed. "See what you sis does to me Kohaku."

"I hardly think that's enough." Kohaku winked.

"I'm getting abused by the Leung family." Miroku moaned.

"I'll be a Lin soon so shut up." Sango hollered.

Kagome rubbed Inuyasha's ear. "Naraku was too easy to beat."

"Hey, he kidnapped my daughter, nothing in the world can stop me."

Kagome smiled, she then turned to Miroku.

"Kazanna sealed houshi?"

Miroku pouted. "So the Higurashi's are going to abuse me too? Fine! Yea the kazanna is sealed."

Sango squealed as she launched on to her boyfriend. "WAI! KAZANNA SEALED!"

"Is she PMSing?" Miroku whispered to Kohaku. Kohaku and Souta snorted into laughter.

"I guess that's a yes." Miroku choked out as his blood circulation was being cut.

"San-o… blo-od…cu…oph…" Miroku coughed out.

"Eh?" Sango said as she pulled back.

Miroku rubbed his neck. "I said, Sango, blood cut off."

Sango sweat dropped. "Eh, sorry Miro-kun."

"So, what do we do now?" Kagome asked.

Sango grinned. "Kagome, you, Suriya and I are going birthday shopping. We're having a blasting party for the twins' birthday and Suriya's birthday on May 23rd, just in the middle of both of their birthdays. We're also celebrating you and Inuyasha's get back, so let's go!"

"What about the guys?" Kagome asked.

"They can have some sloppy Joe's for all I care! SURIYA!" Sango called.

Suriya bounded down the stairs and leapt into her father's arm.

"Okie dokie papa?" She said adorably.

Inuyasha chuckled. "Yea, papa's okie dokie."

Aki, Sao, Kagome, Souta, Kohaku, Miroku and Sango hooted and all died of laughter.

"We'd never dreamed that dad would say okie dokie." Aki snorted out as he clung onto Souta so he can stay standing.

"Oh please Aki, I said a lot of funny things when you and Sao were babies."

Kagome laughed. "You bet… haha!"

"Shut up Kagome." Inuyasha growled as he got up. "Twelve babies my ass."

"Not necessarily. It'd be Kagom-" Sango slapped Miroku before he could finish his 'inappropriate' sentence.

Souta and Kohaku sniggered as they saw Miroku fall into a concussion.

"You and Kagome are going to kill the guys." Souta laughed.

"They'd be the end of us." Inuyasha muttered as he kicked Miroku in the gut. Miroku coughed as he got up, glaring at Inuyasha.

"What was that for dog?"

"You don't faint when your woman hits you bouzo!"

"You fainted!" Miroku countered.

"When Kagome scared the living fuck out of me! TWELVE?" He hollered again.

"Damnations Inuyasha, it was a fucking joke." Sango said exasperated.

"Fuck?" Suriya said innocently.

"Ah! Darling don't say that!" Kagome said, panicking.

"Why mama?"

"It… uh… older people say it…"

"But Nana and Uncle Souta and you don't say it…" Suriya said.

"We uh… live in a Shrine… we um… have to be respectable." Kagome said quickly.

Suriya frowned but shrugged. Inuyasha looked at her. "She's a hanyou, she should learn."

"Excuse me, you may have taught your sons to swear but my baby girls is going to be respectable."

Inuyasha snorted. "Wench, a few days with her brothers she'll make a sailor blush."

Kagome glared at Inuyasha. "You already make Black beard blush."

Inuyasha scowled.

"Alright, Sango, Suriya, we're having a girls night out!"

"Doing what?" Suriya asked.

"Party shopping!" Kagome grinned.

.- May 23rd-.

It was… PARTY DAY! Kagome, Sango, and Suriya did a ton of shopping! Then, the day before, Kagome left Suriya with her father so she and Sango could go gift shopping. Then Suriya, Aki and Sao stayed with Kagome and Sango later that day when the men went out to buy gifts.

All in all it was all set. They were going to have the party at the eldest Takahashi mansion, meaning Sesshomaru, Rin and Rae's mansion.

Suriya was wearing a baby pink frilly dress that had puffy elbow sleeves. It had a cotton layer on the skirt, then a silk and then mesh. There were matching cute black shoes and her hair was done up in a half ponytail. She had a golden chain bracelet on her left hand and a green pendant around her neck.

Aki and Sao were forced into wearing tuxedos by there oh so lovable father. Inuyasha (who bought another Lexus, this time silver) had his mate and three children get into that car. He allowed, for this night for Miroku, Sango Kohaku and Souta use his black Lexus from 5 years ago.

It was already 6:45pm and the party begun at 7:30.

"As I recall, an hour to get there?" Kagome said.

Inuyasha scowled and nodded. "Yea. Dammit, why did Fluffy buy a house so far away."

"Privacy maybe?" Kagome laughed.

"You're too cheeky."

"I live for it." Kagome grinned as she placed a soft peck on Inuyasha's cheek.

"How I missed you." Inuyasha breathed as he stopped at a red light.

"Oh really? Then I would have thought you'd come after me." Kagome said raising a brow.

"Dogs have a huge pride." Inuyasha grinned.

"Great, I'm stuck with 4." Kagome smiled.

"Nice. Do you know about the Time Ritual Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"Say what?"

"It's a Ritual where we do a blood transfusion."

"And what does that do?" Kagome asked.

"It makes you age as fast as me. People say that just mating with a demon makes you age like them, but it's not true. You need to do the Time Ritual."

"Uh… what exactly happens?"

"A small cut on your finger and then a small cut on my finger. I have to put our blood on my canine fangs and bite you again."

Kagome winced. "Eek… what about the kids?"

"After we do the Time Ritual, they'll get the impact. Besides, they're already demons."

Kagome groaned. "Alright."

Inuyasha stroked her cheek. "I ain't never letting you leave."

Kagome laughed. "We'll see."

.- Party time -.

"COUSIN RAE!" Suriya squealed as she hugged her cousin.

"Hey Suri!" Rae grinned as he placed a soft kiss on his cousins forehead.

"Uh… yea you told me you're getting… what'd you tell me?"

Rae laughed. "Indoor pool, wanna see?"

"CAN I?" Suriya squealed.

Inuyasha raised a brow. "You kept in contact with my half brother and Rin?"

Kagome laughed as Aki, Sao, Rae and Suriya raced off to see the indoor pool. "No, Sesshomaru and Rin came to visit me every year on Suriya's birthday."

"But how'd they figure it out?" Inuyasha asked.

"Sango kind of told them."

Inuyasha growled. "And they didn't tell me?"

"They promised me! Hi Rin!" Kagome squealed as she hugged her friend.

"Hey! I see you and Inuyasha are together again."

"'Bout time baby brother."

"Shut up Fluffy." Inuyasha scowled.

Sesshomaru ruffled his brother's hair and the party began.

Guests upon guests arrived at the Takahashi place. Amongst them were Hyoga, Meomaru and his wife Kaguya.

"It's so good to see you again Kagome." Kaguya smiled as they hugged. Kagura, Kanna, Goshinki and Musou were also invited.

Kagome smiled as she returned the hug. "Same here Kaguya."

"CAKE TIME!" Miroku called. Everybody rushed to the grand hall to find Suriya, Aki and Sao positioned behind a double-layered cake. They all had their hands on one knife and ready to cut the cake.

**"Happy Birthday to you.  
****Happy Birthday to you.  
****Happy Birthday Dear Takahashi Kids.  
****Happy Birthday to You."**

The crowd sang. They all applauded as the kids cut the cake. They passed the cake around and within a few seconds, Sesshomaru was up with a toast.

"I propose a toast. To the three Takahashi children that my brother and his mate have conceived."

Everybody cheered.

"But most of all, I was like to congratulate my brother for finally getting over his dumb pride and apologizing to his mate. Good work Inuyasha, and may you be filled with a prideless future."

"Shut up." Inuyasha growled as he clanked his champagne glass with many others.

The party continued when somebody asked Miroku and Sango.

"When's the wedding guys?"

Miroku grinned. "Proud to say, next month."

"And how many babies?" the guy asked again.

Sango smirked. "24."

Did I ever say that Miroku would die if he heard such a thing?

Nope?

Miroku went through the exact same phase Inuyasha went through a few days ago.

Poor Miroku, he fainted.

* * *

**Miroku may be a letch, but hey if your girl/guy just said they wanted to have 24 children opposed to 12, you'd practically die too!**

**Liked it?**

**2 MORE CHAPTERS REMAINING!**

**Lub, Sakura**


	22. Two Weddings Please

**TWO… TWO WEDDINGS! YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY! Sango n Miroku… Kagome n Inuyasha… yayaya!**

**Title: **All it took was a Simple Mistake

**Summary: **It was a mistake. All she needed was directions to the Mall but he mistook her for the new Nanny. Trying to tell him who she really was didn't really matter at all any more since the kids have taken a liking to her and she's taking a liking to their father… Inuyasha.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own IY and co. Rumiko Takahashi does.

**Genre: **Romance/Tragedy

**Rating: **R (M)

**Aging: **Kagome 24, Inuyasha 29, Twins 9, Suriya 4

**It's Family…It's Love…It's Home…Read On**

**.- .- .- .- Chapter 22: Two Weddings Please**

Sango smirked. "24."

Did I ever say that Miroku would die if he heard such a thing?

Nope?

Miroku went through the exact same phase Inuyasha went through a few days ago.

Poor Miroku, he fainted.

"YOU KILLED HIM SIS!" Kohaku hooted as he saw his future-brother-in-law fall splat on the floor.

"I personally find Inuyasha fainting funnier." Sango said, clearly disappointed.

"No, Miroku has that perverted look when Inuyasha had the funny scowl." Kagome said, studying Miroku.

"A funny scowl is better then the hentai look." Sango snuffed.

"Hey, talk about me when I'm not here!" Inuyasha roared.

Kagome laughed as she placed a soft peck on his cheek. "Aww, I love you."

Inuyasha grinned as he pulled her in deeper. "Me too."

.- A Month Later -.

"ARE YOU CRAZY! YOU DIDN'T?" Kagome screamed at Inuyasha as he winced. She pulled his tie tighter before stalking off to tend her babies.

"Gack! I didn't mean to." He said as he pulled his tie loose. They were currently at his house getting ready for the wedding.

"You… sick… twisted… idiotic… monsterific… loserish… GABO!" Kagome screamed.

Inuyasha raised a brow. "Gabo? I get called a gabo because I can't find Miroku's wedding ring."

"BAH HUMBUG!" Kagome screamed as she led her children to the car.

"It's probably with him." Inuyasha said offhandedly.

"If it isn't…" Kagome let her threat hanging.

Inuyasha winced. 'It had better be with Miroku.' He thought.

They arrived at the church two hours before the actual ceremony. Guests were already arriving and Korari, Kagome's mother had great news.

"Inuyasha, did you forget Miroku's ring?" Korari asked as she straightened her grand daughters dress.

"Keh." He growled.

"Don't worry, Sesshomaru had it."

"YOU MEAN…?"

"Yes little brother. I thought I toasted you to a prideless future, but it seems that you still have just a big ego as you did 5 years ago."

"And you still have just a big head." Inuyasha growled at his brother, who handed Aki, Miroku's Ring bearer the ring.

"Heads do not grow over time Inuyasha." Sesshomaru smiled.

"Yea well, seems to me yours does."

"CATCH MIROKU!" came Kagura's voice. Miroku was speeding to the entrance.

"Oh no you don't." Inuyasha growled as his brother and him each grabbed one of Miroku's hands.

"Need… to…pee." Miroku panted.

"No, you need to get married." Sesshomaru laughed.

"For this one time, I agree."

Miroku sighed. "What if being married kills me?"

"It killed us, so you have to die too." Inuyasha said laughing.

"Pregnancy?"

"Hell." Sesshomaru replied.

Miroku faced Inuyasha.

"Aki and Sao were tough, wasn't there for Suriya, but I bet Kagome would want more in the future."

Miroku gulped. "I want my mommy."

The Takahashi brothers laughed as the dragged Miroku up to the alter.

The ceremony began two hours later.

Inuyasha, being best man and Kagome being Main of Honour were at the ready, just in case Miroku ran for it again. Sesshomaru decided to stand behind Inuyasha, incase his sister-in-law and brother needed back up.

"Do you, Lin Miroku, take Leung Sango to be your lawfully wedded wife? To cherish forever?"

"I… do." Miroku said, strained.

"Do you, Leung Sango, take Lin Miroku to be your lawfully wedded husband? To cherish forever?"

"I do." She smiled.

"Rings."

Aki and Sao stepped forward and presented the rings.

The Priest said some prayers and Miroku and Sango exchanged rings.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you, Mr and Mrs. Miroku Lin. You may kiss your bride."

Miroku lifted her veil and smiled as he swooped down and kissed her.

"And he wanted to run away." Inuyasha whispered to Sesshomaru as the two kissed. Sesshomaru laughed.

Miroku picked up Sango bridal style and carried her to a limo.

"We'll see ya'll in a fortnight." Miroku yelled as him and his wife got in.

Inuyasha wrapped an arm around Kagome's waist as they saw the Limo drive away.

"That was interesting, now… you always wanted a real wedding right…?"

Kagome looked at him. "You don't mean…?"

He plainly laughed before saying, "Gimme a month."

And… exactly a month later?

"I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

The official, big wedding blast, Mr and Mrs. Inuyasha Takahashi.

"That was so much better than the first one." Kagome laughed as Inuyasha took her to the limo.

Inuyasha chuckled. "Isn't it? Now, Aki, Sao and Suriya are staying with Sesshomaru while we honeymoon."

Kagome giggled, then she thought of something serious.

"Remember how Aki and Sao basically killed Kikyo."

Inuyasha nodded.

"And Naraku was sent to jail…?"

"Yea."

"What about their daughter, Mei?"

"Oh, I was told she was gonna stay with Kikyo's father."

Kagome scoffed. "My father you mean."

"Same old."

"My bio daddy, her step."

"Oh please, he's still some retard who left a great family."

"I can always count on you."

Inuyasha laughed. "Yes you can, now… what about some love making?"

Kagome bit back a horrified giggle.

They arrived at a hotel with the honeymoon suit booked for them. Inuyasha carried Kagome in and grinned.

"First, Time Ritual, then… honeymoon."

Kagome pouted. "I always thought my honeymoon was going to be in Paris."

"Oh, we'll go to Paris, and every other place you could ever dream of. As for now…"

Inuyasha lunged at Kagome. He slid a shoulder of the wedding dress off. He nicked her finger, dabbed his canine fangs in the blood, then nicked his finger. He took his blood and smeared it on his teeth. He then sunk his fangs into Kagome's mate mark. She shrieked in pleasure as the blood fused with hers.

Then, a few seconds later she looked at him, frowning. "Am I supposed to feel like a… like a…"

"Like a powerful, ultimate strong person?"

Kagome nodded. "Yea."

"Yep. It's working then."

Kagome laughed. "And now?"

**Lemon**

"This." Inuyasha whispered as he started zipping the dress off. Kagome knew what he was doing and helped him by unbuttoning his tuxedo. Inuyasha got the dress unzipped. He took off Kagome's veil. Kagome undid a sash that was tied around her waist.

Inuyasha lifted her up to her knees as he slid the dress off, his breath catching in his throat. He missed her body. Her luscious curves, her soft skin, the tantalizing lips and just about everything else.

Inuyasha lay her down back on the bed as he kissed the arch of her feet. His kisses trailed up to her thighs. He caressed her before trailing his kisses up to her lips. Kagome moaned as she arched her back, her hands rubbing the base of his triangular ears. Suddenly Inuyasha pulled back.

"You're going to go into heat soon… if we mate now… you might get…"

"I said I wanted 12." Kagome grinned.

"You sure?"

Kagome nodded.

Inuyasha grinned as he continued to kiss her. Kagome ripped off his tux and dress shirt, leaving him in his dress pants only. Inuyasha unclasped her bra and threw it to the floor, admiring her round breasts and erect nipples.

He leaned forward and captured the left nipple in his mouth. He trailed his canine fang over the erect hardness before continuing to suck on it. His right hand trailed over her right breast. He pinched her nipple and caressed the skin around it. Finally he pulled back and grinned at her. His hands ran down to her waist as he rubbed her hip. He then grabbed her panty and literally ripped it to shreds. He saw her outstanding figure once again. He kissed her stomach and finally made it to her folds. Her juices were flowing madly as her arousal spiked. The scent hit Inuyasha like a tsunami.

Kagome groaned in pleasure as he rubbed his thumb over her clit. He trailed his claws softly over her folds as he increased the scent of arousal.

He thrust two fingers into her at once, causing her to shriek with immense pleasure. He thrust the fingers, keeping an exact rhythm. Finally he pulled back, and her juices ran out. He licked it clean as well as his fingers before continuing his service. Finally he got up and stripped out of his pants.

"Inu-ya-sha." Kagome stretched out as he took off his boxers. Kagome saw the length of his arousal and laughed.

"Take me… now." She ordered.

Inuyasha was in no position to object. He placed himself at her entrance. She widened her legs and he placed his hands on her thighs. With one swift movement he plunged into her, shattering her entire being.

Kagome groaned, as he thrust, her hips moving in the exact same pattern. She felt him harden even more in her as her walls tightened around him, pleasuring him to no extent.

"Inu-ya-sha." She bit out again, her hands clasping at him, thrusting him in deeper.

Inuyasha felt her juices around him, rubbing, caressing his lengthened shaft, making him give a low groan of obvious pleasure.

Then, at the climax point, Inuyasha's eyes flashed as he transformed into full demon. He bent down, and just as his seeds were shot into Kagome's womb, his fangs pierced her skin. Kagome screamed as they climaxed and Inuyasha pulled out.

**End**

"Inu-ya-sha." Kagome panted as she pressed her body against his bare chest. She rubbed his nipple.

Inuyasha laughed as he kissed her. "That was fun."

"Was it ever." She breathed as she snuggled against him, feeling him harden against her stomach.

"I am so not going for round two, I'm sore." She pouted.

Inuyasha laughed, "We have the rest of our lives for round two Kagome."

Kagome giggled as she kissed him. "And that, I'm happy for."

.- 4 months later -.

"HOW ON EARTH DID WE GET KAGOME AND RIN PREGNANT AT THE SAME TIME?" Sesshomaru and Inuyasha cried as Kagome and Rin forced them to get mango flavored bananas.

"When did they invent mango flavored bananas?" Miroku asked.

"When Kagome and Rin decided to go into heat together." Inuyasha frowned.

Miroku laughed. "You guys are so unlucky."

Sesshomaru smirked. "I wouldn't be so sure. I think I can heart two heartbeats coming from Sango."

"Yea, pretty sure she's in 2 weeks now Miroku." Inuyasha grinned.

Miroku paled. "Sango… pregnant? Sango baby, WE NEED A PREGNANCY TEST!"

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru laughed as Miroku ran off.

"Just wait till he finds out that it's a boy." Sesshomaru told his brother as they got into his car.

"I wanna know how Kagome and Rin got pups together."

"The Takahashi wives man."

"Forced in by the Takahashi brothers." Inuyasha groaned.

"Just hope to the lord that Aki, Sao and Rae do not end up like us."

"Way ahead of you Fluffy."

"So, what's the gender on yours?" Inuyasha asked as Sesshomaru left the parking lot.

"Girl, you?"

Inuyasha grinned. "Another girl."

"Can't you just wait until they start picking names?" Sesshomaru laughed.

Inuyasha winced. "Oh joy."

* * *

**Did you like this? The all anticipated lemon arrived and Kagome and Rin are pregnant together!**

**Next chapter… Epilogue!**

**Lub,**

**Sakura**


	23. Epilogue

**THE END! You'll love the last chapter! It's funny, romantic and all in all great!**

**Title: **All it took was a Simple Mistake

**Summary: **It was a mistake. All she needed was directions to the Mall but he mistook her for the new Nanny. Trying to tell him who she really was didn't really matter at all any more since the kids have taken a liking to her and she's taking a liking to their father… Inuyasha.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own IY and co. Rumiko Takahashi does.

**Genre: **Romance/Tragedy

**Rating: **R (M)

**It's Family…It's Love…It's Home…Read On**

**.- .- .- .- Chapter 23: Epilogue**

"I wanna know how Kagome and Rin got pups together."

"The Takahashi wives man."

"Forced in by the Takahashi brothers." Inuyasha groaned.

"Just hope to the lord that Aki, Sao and Rae do not end up like us."

"Way ahead of you Fluffy."

"So, what's the gender on yours?" Inuyasha asked as Sesshomaru left the parking lot.

"Girl, you?"

Inuyasha grinned. "Another girl."

"Can't you just wait until they start picking names?" Sesshomaru laughed.

Inuyasha winced. "Oh joy."

.- Labour time -.

"Mommy…" Inuyasha winced as Kagome pushed for the third time.

'How the hell can she –ow- hurt me so much when –ow- she isn't even a –OWWWWWW- demon?' Inuyasha thought as his hand throbbed.

"Please Mrs. Takahashi, one more push." Said the doctor.

"GOD DAMMIT! YOU STUPID HANYOU! YOU…YOU…I FUCKING HATE YOU TO THE DAMN DEPTHS OF HELL YOU PILE OF DOG POOP!" Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs as Sango and Korari tried to comfort her. Inuyasha wished he was dead.

"I hope Rin's doing better." Sango said sympathetically.

"I don't hear… wait now I do." Inuyasha said as he heard Rin scream, 'DIE EBIL FLUFFY.' And seriously, he heard her say ebil instead of evil.

"There we go." Said the doctor as their daughter slid out.

Kagome panted as she felt her daughter squeeze out of her. Kagome shut her eyes as she felt weariness sweep over her.

'Thank god.' She thought as her daughter screamed, causing Inuyasha to flatten his ears. He kissed his mate on the forehead as Sango and Korari helped Kagome's leg out, after the doctor cut the umbilical cord and did the afterbirth.

Kagome had the blanket over her as the doctor went to clean the baby.

"Rin's so much more harder." Inuyasha winced as he heard Rin scream for the ward across the hall…

.- Rin and Sesshomaru -.

"**I HATE YOU**! I HATE YOU! **I HATE YOU!** I HATE YOU! **I HATE YOU**! I HATE YOU! **I HATE YOU! **I HATE YOU! **I HATE YOU! **I HATE YOU! **I HATE YOU! **I HATE YOU! **I HATE YOU! **I HATE YOU! **I HATE YOU!** I HATE YOU! **I HATE YOU!** I HATE YOU! **I HATE YOU! **I HATE YOU! **I HATE YOU! **I HATE YOU! **I HATE YOU!** I HATE YOU! **I HATE YOU!** I HATE YOU! **I HATE YOU!** I HATE YOU! **I HATE YOU!** I HATE YOU! **I FUCKING HATE YOU!**" She screamed a billion times as Sesshomaru swore his hand's blood circulation was cut off.

"Rin… baby…"

"DON'T YOU DARE BABY ME SESSHOMARU! RAE WASN'T EVEN THIS HARD!"

"…Rin…"

"SHUT THE HELL UP YOU ASS CRACK!"

Sesshomaru winced. 'Ass crack?' he thought. 'That's a new one.'

Finally their daughter came out and Sesshomaru sighed in relief. Kagura, and Kanna were in the ward with him and Rin as Korari and Sango were with Kagome and Inuyasha. Souta, Miroku, Sango, Suriya, Aki, Sao and Rae were all in the waiting room waiting for niece, sister and cousin alike.

"Healthy baby girl." Said the doctor as the girl wailed out. Sesshomaru sighed in relief as Kanna and Kagura helped Rin cover up as the umbilical cord and afterbirth was done with.

The doctor left with clean up their daughter. As that was happening, Kagome and Inuyasha's doctor came back with their baby girl.

"What would you like to name her?" she asked.

"We have Aki, Sao and Suriya." Inuyasha said.

"We need one with the letter A." Kagome smiled.

"Akiko?" Inuyasha asked as he looked at Kagome.

Kagome grinned, "Akiko Takahashi it is." She whispered as her daughter was placed in her lap.

"Breast feeding no problem?" The doctor asked.

Kagome laughed. "Nope."

"Great. Now you need some rest." The doctor, Korari and Sango left to tell everybody about Akiko and Inuyasha and Kagome got some time alone.

"Good job koishii." He whispered as he kissed her temple.

"I'm sorry for getting angry." Kagome whispered.

"You were entitled to it. I wasn't there for Suriya. Now, 4 down 8 more to go?"

Kagome grinned. "I said I wanted 12."

Inuyasha laughed. "I love you."

"Me too…" Kagome fell asleep as Inuyasha placed their daughter on the child bed.

With Rin and Sesshomaru, it was the exact same thing.

The doctor came back with their daughter.

"Name?" She smiled.

"Hikarei!" Rin squealed. Kagura, Kanna and Sesshomaru laughed.

The doctor smiled as she wrote Hikarei Takahashi on the tag.

"Is it family that also went into labour?" She asked Sesshomaru. "Because we have a Kagome and Inuyasha Takahashi next door with a new born girl, Akiko Takahashi."

Sesshomaru laughed. "So Inuyasha named her Akiko?"

"Hikarei and Akiko." Rin giggled.

"So you're related?" The doctor asked again.

"Inuyasha is my brother." Sesshy replied.

The doctor grinned. "Lucky girls, Akiko and Hikaru. Though, Akiko is 5 minutes older than Hikarei."

Rin giggled. "Our Hikarei is the baby."

Sesshomaru fondly kissed his mate. "Just like you."

Rin pouted as she kissed him back, then she too fell asleep.

.- **5 years later… YES ANOTHER FIVE! -.**

"MOM! MOM! MOOOOOOOOOM!" Screamed a very, hyped, psyched, overly excited Suriya.

"What is it?" Kagome asked as she looked up from her second daughter Akiko. Kagome was helping Akiko with a costume for a school dance show that was happening. Akiko was the leading female character.

"AKI AND SAO HID MY SEAL!" Suriya screamed. Her seal, the crucifix had been taken by her brothers. Now she felt her demonic blood boil.

"I'm living with 5 hanyou's, it's a wonder I'm still alive. AKI! SAO! GIVE YOUR SISTER HER SEAL BACK!" Kagome screamed as her second daughter Akiko jumped up and down in excitement.

A pair of 15 year old boys, Aki and Sao, came down laughing.

"Aw ma, we wanted to see Suri in her demonic form." Sao said cheekily.

"You'll see me as a demon if you don't stop stressing me out! Rin's having her 3rd child soon. Rae and Hikarei are so excited since they're having a baby brother. Sango already as 3 from the last five years and she's hoping to get another one! What the hell is wrong with my friends."

Aki grinned. "Then Uncle Souta and Aunt Kim want a child soon."

Kagome snorted. "Souta and Kim just got married last year."

Suriya glared at her brothers. "GIMME MY SEAL BACK!"

Aki winced as he flattened his ears. He threw the seal back at his sister.

"FINALLY!" Suriya screamed as she placed the necklace over her head.

Akiko stared at her siblings.

Over the past five years, lots have happened.

Inuyasha and Kagome had their four kids and decided twelve later. Since Inuyasha and Kagome would take forever to age, they can have a billion kids, when the ones they already have moved out.

Their kids were: Aki Takahashi, Sao Takahashi, Suriya Takahashi and Akiko Takahashi.

Sesshomaru and Rin wanted three kids and no more. Even if they were to live forever.

Their kids were: Rae Takahashi, Hikarei Takahashi, and Rin's unborn son, Kaichii Takhashi.

Miroku and Sango had, 3 kids and they're planning on getting a 4th one.

So far, their kids are: Meira Lin (daughter), Keiaira Lin (daughter), and Roku Lin (son).

But a very, very special occasion is coming up…

Kagome and Inuyasha's 11th year anniversary.

"Ok. Dad and I are going to take Akiko to her school dance performance. Your cousins are coming over since Rin is nearing to her delivery date. Sesshomaru is dropping them off. Um… Sao you had a date with Kimiko tonight?"

Sao nodded.

"Alright. Be back by 11pm, no later. Aki, make sure to feet Hikarei and Suriya. Then you and Rae can go play basketball at the park. Suriya, you and Hikarei must stay in the house at all times. Rae, be back by 7."

Rae nodded.

"Akiko and your dad and I will be back some time around quarter past eight." Kagome said as she helped her daughter off the chair.

Sao rolled his eyes. "We know mom."

Kagome smiled. "I know you do. Oh yea, I forgot to tell you, Aki, Sao, your sister Mei is coming to visit."

Aki and Sao groaned. Mei, their all time bitchy sister… HALF sister.

"Why?" Aki asked.

Suriya and Akiko shrugged. They knew about their brother's sister… HALF sister.

**(Remember, since Aki and Sao are Kikyo and Inuyasha's sons and Mei is Naraku and Kikyo's daughter, that makes them half. Suriya and Akiko are Inu and Kagome's which makes Akiko and Suriya, half sisters to Aki and Sao.)**

"Because, Naraku is still in jail for attempt murder… they gave him the penalty of 7 years. Kikyo is in rehab because of her mistreating to her sons in the past."

"Still?" Sao raised a brow.

Kagome shrugged. "Hey, she's not related to me… in any biological type of way."

The brothers laughed.

"When mama?" Akiko asked.

"Who Mei?" Akiko nodded.

"Tomorrow. And then the day after that… my anniversary."

The kids grinned.

'Surprise mom.' They all thought.

"Ok, BYE!" Kagome squealed. Inuyasha was taking a few hours off work to watch his daughter and then he goes back for late night shift.

.- After: 8:45 -.

Sao had come back early from his date. His girlfriend's brother called in saying that their mom was coming home.

Aki and Rae came back from playing basketball, (Rae is 14) and Suriya and Hikarei were painting nails.

Kagome walked in with Akiko bouncing.

"I GOT SPECIAL MENTION! I GOT SPECIAL MENTION!" She screamed as she leapt into Aki's arms.

Aki laughed, showing his fangs. "So did I as Inurao, oh so many years ago."

"Oh yea! Who were we again?" Rae asked.

"Sao was Koru, the jealous rival for the girl and Rae was Mika, the letch of a monk." Kagome said.

"OH YEA!" Rae laughed.

"Wanna pick up Inuyasha? Then we can all of take out and call up Rin and Sesshomaru."

The girls agreed as the guys yanked their runners on.

They arrived at Inuyasha's work at 9. Kagome walked up to his secretary and said, "We're here to see Inuyasha."

The secretary was new and didn't know he had a mate with 4 kids and 1 niece and 2 nephews.

"Sorry ma'am, but he's busy."

"Tell him the, evil masterminds are here." Kagome said giggling.

"MOM!" Aki screamed.

"What, we never did finish that." Kagome said laughed.

Sao pouted. "Moms are so mean." He said to the secretary. She raised a brow but ringed in Inuyasha.

"Sir… uh… a lady is here saying the… evil masterminds want to see you."

When she heard Inuyasha chuckled and said, 'Let them in.' she was surprised.

"He never laughs." She whispered as Kagome walked towards the gate.

"He never told you? I'm his mate." And she opened the door, with the wash of 6 kids behind her.

"EVERYBODY'S HERE?" Inuyasha yelled over the rush of sound.

Kagome giggled. 'This is a perfect time to try this again.'

"QUIET!" Inuyasha screamed, but the kids were still talking loudly.

"OSU-WA-RI!" Kagome said in distinct syllables. Inuyasha fell splat and the kids stopped talking, only to end up laughing.

"WHY DID YOU…" Inuyasha growled.

"It was funny." Kagome shrugged giggling.

Inuyasha growled as he picked up his daughter, Akiko.

Kagome placed a sorry peck on his cheek as Hikarei and Suriya sat on the sofa in his room, Aki took Inuyasha's boss chair and Rae and Sao took the customer chair.

.- Next day -.

"NOOO! LET ME SLEEP! NO! MEI IS GONNA COME! I HATE HER! NOOOO! MOOOOM DOOOOO NOOOOOT TOOOORTURE MEEEEE!" Sao yelled.

Kagome groaned. It was 1 pm now and Mei Onigumo was expected at 3. Aki had gotten up and taken a shower but Sao was still in bed.

"ACT YOUR AGE SAO! You're 15, NOT 5!"

"I WANNA BE FIVE! DAMMIT ATLEAST THEN THAT BITCH DIDN'T BOTHER US!"

"Sao, Mei is not a bitch. That would be your OTHER sisters. Mei is a fusion demon." Kagome growled.

"Dammit! You can't even let me cuss at her in peace."

"She won't come visit you in 6 months so you can spare a day out of 6 months."

"I'll watch Hikarei, Surya and Akiko… I'll clean the toilets… wash the bathtub, cook dinner, I'LL EVEN CLEAN OUT THE WELL HOUSE IN YOUR SHRINE! JUST PLEASE…."

"Nope. Up and at 'em sweetie."

Sao snorted. "After what you've just done to me, sweetie doesn't cut it."

Kagome laughed as Sao slouched to the bathroom.

Inuyasha was with Sesshomaru talking about a big business proposition. Sango, Korari, Kagura, Kanna, Ayame were all with Rin. Kagome told Rin she'd keep Rae and Hikarei at their house until Rin had her child.

Kouga finally gave up on Kagome… after he found out she had 4 kids and a very protective inu-mate.

The doorbell rang at 3:15 and Sao cussed really loudly.

"SHUT UP!" Hikarei screamed.

"ATLEAST YOUR BROTHER ISN'T A BASTARD." Sao screamed.

"I KNOW, MY COUSIN IS!" Hikarei shrieked back.

"SHUT UP HIKA!" Sao boomed.

"YOU!" Hikarei shouted before doing Akiko's nails.

"I sometimes get so annoyed I am part of the Takahashi family."

The kids laughed at Kagome's statement. She opened the door and Mei, with her grandfather (Kagome's father) standing there.

Kagome no longer took her father as her real father any longer.

"Hi Mei, hello Mr. Higurashi." She said coldly at her father.

"Kago--" whatever he was gonna say was cut off by the phone ringing.

"Aki, get that."

Aki got it and picked it up. "Hey. Oh yo Uncle. Yea, hold up."

"Ma, it's Uncle Souta."

Kagome took the phone and started saying some short few words.

"Yea… seriously? I OUTGHTA KILL YOU ALL! Tell Kim I said hi. Bye Souta."

"What's up?" Aki asked.

"I swear I hate this mating business! Kim is officially pregnant."

Aki snorted. "You're all obsessed in sex."

"Tell your brother not to. His girlfriend was laying hints."

Aki laughed. "Hey Mei, Mr. Higurashi."

"I am your grandfather." He said coldly.

"Uh no. Mom said her dad died when she was younger. So you can't be my grandfather."

"You insolent brat! Kagome, don't you teach your son anything?"

"What I teach my son is my business Mr. Higurashi. You keep your nose with your daughter and granddaughter. Now please leave. Come on in Mei."

Kagome slammed the door in her father's face as Mei stepped in.

Hikarei, Rae, Suriya, Akiko and Aki were with Kagome.

"SAO! COME HERE BEFORE I TELL KIMIKO'S MOTHER THAT YOU CANCELLED NEXT WEEK!"

"NOOOO!" Sao slid down the banister and landed beside his mother.

"Happy?"

"Very."

"Hi." Mei said meekly.

"Yo." Said Aki.

"Hey." Greeted Rae.

"Sup?" Hikarei smiled.

"G'day." Suriya said in a british accent.

"Hello." Akiko said.

"Keh." Sao, exact father.

"Sao… I swear you can pass off as a 15 year old Inuyasha."

"I AM a 15 year old Inuyasha." Sao said grinning.

"You cheeky little…"

"So what do we do?" Mei asked.

"Let's just go to the park. You visit is over at 6 right?" Aki asked.

Mei nodded.

"Let's go."

At the park, Kagome was buying ice cream for everybody. It was a limitation to strawberry and vanilla since the other flavours they hate and chocolate is a no no.

"7 vanilla and 1 chocolate." Kagome ordered. The chocolate was for Mei.

She walked back juggling the ice cream. Her sons took them from her, to help her and passed it around.

Then at 6, Mei left… and was gone for another 6 months.

.- Day after -.

Inuyasha was sleeping peacefully beside his wife. His hands were wrapped around he waist. His legs tangled with hers, her hands on his chest… just perfect.

Then, crashing sounds from all the Takahashi children woke him up.

It was… WHAT? 3:52pm.

"I SLEPT IN FOR THAT LATE?" He screamed. Kagome woke up, her hair messy over her face.

"Uh?" She said.

"It's 4 dammit! Our anniversary party starts at 5."

Kagome's eyes widened. "WHAT?"

She jumped up, lunged into the bathroom. Inuyasha rushed downstairs, saw that everybody ate and said quickly.

"Get dressed. We're going on our personal boat."

The kids rushed upstairs. Rae and Hikarei had spare clothing.

Kagome wore that dress she wore to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's business party 10 years ago. It still fit her perfectly.

Inuyasha, and the boys wore tuxedo's. Suriya, Akiko and Hikarei were wearing matching dresses. Black full length dresses. Suri and Hika were wearing high heels while Akiko wore sandals.

They rushed to the car since driving there will take an hour alone. They stopped at WacDonalds for some burgers for the kids.

.- Boat: 5pm -.

"HAPPY ANNIVERSARY!" Everybody yelled.

Sango, Miroku, their three kids, Korari, Sesshomaru, Rin, Rae, Hikrei, Kaguya, Menomaru, their kid, Hyoga, Kaugra, Kanna, Goshinki, Musou, Officer King from 5 years ago and a bunch of other people.

"This is big." Kagome whispered to her husband as their kids ran off.

"It is." Inuyasha whispered back.

They cut the cake and everybody enjoyed. Inuyasha pulled Kagome into a small dark corner.

"A lifetime?"

"With twelve kids." Kagome giggled.

Inuyasha kissed her deeply, the taste of cake in his mouth.

"I love you, forever Kagome."

"Are you sure? There are so many prettier ladies out there."

"Prettier?" Inuyasha raised a brow. "They may be prettier, but none sexier."

Kagome laughed. "You're my cute puppy."

"And I intend to stay that way."

He tightened his grip on Kagome's waist as their lips touched again.

* * *

**LIKE IT! IT IS THE END!**

**Can you BELIEVE IT?**

**I wanna thank EVERYBODY who stuck with this story! If it weren't for you, I'd have never gotten this far. THANK YOU!**

**My next story is an IY story… yet again!**

**Lub ya'll,**

**Sakura.**

**THE END!**


End file.
